


Just a Bite My Dear

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Freddie Weekend [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bonus Cerberus as the cats, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Freddie Mercury Weekend 2020, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Switching, brian!hades, classic myth retelling, fairytell retelling, freddie!persephone, mary!demeter, no kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: A retelling of the classic Persephone myth.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Freddie Weekend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775053
Comments: 46
Kudos: 42
Collections: Freddie Mercury Weekend 2020!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important!!! Freddie will be called Kore at the beginning, this was Persephones 'name' before she was married and it means 'child' (which is totes demeaning but anyways) 
> 
> the flower is an asphodel

The heat is absolutely crushing as always and Mary's meadows are too far inland there for the cool ocean breeze to reach. Sometimes Kore finds it unbearable and longs for elsewhere but then some days, he can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else. 

Kore is... of two minds on the issue. On one hand, he loves to laze about in the hot baking sun, and the heat keeps away most people that he'd be expected to entertain. On the other hand, he longs for more company, for friends, not just Mary's friends. Yet even when he likes someone, he grows tired of them by the end of the day and will demand space until later, once he'd rest and recovered as though socialising is a chore. 

These two opposing viewpoints is what Mary used to justify him not leaving, if he is still a child and doesn't even know himself yet, he'd be in danger out there. She might have a point but Kore is tired of being still treated like a child despite how he's grown and matured. He might... Kore has been thinking that he might in fact have become an adult when no one was looking but when Mary sees him, all she sees is a child.

Kore rolls in the grass, holding to scatter the troublesome thoughts like dandelion seeds in the wind. The tall grass is free of any scrubs and easily rolls under his weight. When he stops, the ones now free spring up under his command, formed another canopy here, just weaving together to make some shade. 

He reaches a hand up and extends his awareness of his affinity. The plants that fill the valley are clear in his mind like candle flames in a dark room. They are well, healthy and grow strong. He entreats them for news which they whisper back. Mary, his guardian, will not be back for several hours still as she remains at her temple and while she will be returning with guests there are no other people headed towards her lands.

Kore isn't concerned about anyone wandering in because Mary has long since claimed this land as hers. Like a mortal putting up high walls to stop anyone from stomping about in her meadows. It means that even Gods must have permission granted to them to be able to enter. Technically Zeus, King of Gods is powerful enough to pass unstoppably and other powerful Gods could break them down but not without effort and without it being known. 

It doesn't matter. Kore sinks his fingers into the soil, it's rather loose from being so dry, when would Zeus bless them again with rain? He doesn't even remember a time before Mary established the border, he's always lived in this isolated valley. While on one hand he is happy for the safety it has provided him, sometimes he resents that it allows Mary to call him naive. How can he not be anything but naive if she refuses to let him go out? The only time he leaves is to follow her to one of her temples. The mortals they meet are reverent to Mary and the blessing of crops and harvest she brings.

Kore knows stories of Gods that disguise themselves as frail and feeble mortals to pass unseen among the people and be treated with consideration, not for fear or reverence, but from decency. And he wonders and longs to truly experience life and humanity. Kore doesn't do much of anything here. He mostly enjoys lazing in the sun, the heat too crushing for anything but napping and drifting idly. The days could go on like this, one blending into the other, without change to mark the days. That's why Kore likes to accomplish work. Creating with his affinity is no different than sculpting and it's legacy far wider reaching.

People see flowers and only think them as soft and weak, no matter how many he makes with poisons or thorns. Just to be plucked or crush under foot, little things of no matter just like him. Still- Still Kore loves his creations and is meticulous in his work. 

Something for this dry climate, Kore thinks as a sprout pushes at his fingers. Hardy and strong, yet still beautiful. It grows thin elongated stems, those will require little water, and little more grey than green. A perennial plant that will last and last through the years rather than most that die within a year or two. Around goes his hand leaving narrow tufted leaves in it's wake. 

And something... not lonely Kore imagines as it branches off. Like the sisterhood of Hyades that tend the rain clouds like shepherds their flock. Continuing that thought he makes the flower grow in clusters, and not just any clusters but spikes thrusting into the air. That will make them harder to weave into his hair but he's up for the challenge. He'd probably put them into a garland. 

He sits up, the canopy only inches from his head as he grows it bigger and wider. He was a little sick of people that only want and flock to the more colorful flowers yet he doesn't want it to be boring or overlooked. The palest of yellows and paler still, nothing but white looking under the bright sunlight. He draws dark red lines through each segment. Symmetrical petals bilaterally and radially, he's had enough of Fibonacci spiral's for moment. Long stamen tipped with brown-orange anthers that stand out sharply from the white. 

Ah, yes they're gorgeous like this and Kore reverently runs his fingers over the smooth petals. As the flowers are not simply at the end of the stalks themselves, there's no way to weave them into a crown itself but it's easy enough to put them in one. He easily grows what he needs to make a simple garland before plucking these new flowers to adorn it. 

He sets it down lightly on his brow. It's silly but when he does, he thinks of being royal, loved and powerful. It's a silly fantasy but he feels powerful and beautiful. Even with how often he finds himself alone, he still loves to be vain, loving how he can make himself look. He doesn't need to look in the pond reflection to know he looks good. There's nothing like white to contrast against his hair of raven's black. 

Feeling accomplished with the day's work he whistles a tune as he begins to weave a hat for Mary's guests. He picked up this tune last time he went with Mary to a temple and he isn't sure he has it all memorized but that's fine, it could do with an improvement anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah tsk. Kore, what are these?" Mary asks as soon as she returns. 

He shrugs, that tone of voice means nothing good. "Just something new." He is always making new flowers, she doesn't have to like them all, he'd made some much variety.

"They look so gloomy, they have the same coloring as corpses."

Again Freddie shrugs, hunching to make himself smaller. He makes poisonous ones all the time, ones with toxins or thorns, so why not one that just happens to look gloomy when it is actually harmless. But Mary must not agreed for next she is ripping them out at the base, yanking the roots with them. "No more of these, you'll attract the wrong sort."

"What? But Mary-"

"No- no, no more of these, do as I say," He had only grown a small patch and so soon she had them all in her basket, including the crown he'd woren. Was she going to burn these ones too? He'd thought he'd done an acceptable job but... Maybe he was just really too inexperienced or dumb, that's why he couldn't leave the grove or go to Olympus. "How about poppies? I've heard the weather will stay mild and they are such a pretty color." 

Kore sighs feeling as though he just wants to lie back down and never do anything again. But he has to obey her. "Aye, Ma'am." Poppies, flowers he'd made extra lovely and so that people wouldn't pick them, he made them wilt nearly instantly. But that's not what people wanted with them, despite their beauty, humans found a way to intoxicate themselves with them, badly. 

He marches through the meadows, not bothering to part the grass but rather just stepping on it as he passes. He trails his fingers through as he walks and red springs up everywhere. Like droplets of blood but rather than an Aphrodite springing from the blood, it is just flowers. Pretty to look at but... useless, just like he is. What is wrong with death anyways? It is a necessary part of life, the comings and the goings, like the moment of the tides or the setting of the sun. 

Why couldn't his new ones look like gloom? There was surely gloom in the world. Maybe the mortals would fine them appropriate to honor their dead and to grow in their graveyards. There was gloom in the world, why did all of his flowers have to cheerful? Could they not reflect the breath of emotion?

He has walked over the western hill by now. Looking over his shoulder he sees the poppies that have taken over. They are indeed cheerful and bright, just like his guardian had wished. He bends down to pick one up, snapping the stem. Quickly it will wilt in his hair, too quickly to bother wearing in a crown. He twirls the stem between his fingers, the little hairs too insignificant to prick. 

He keeps walking, he's gone so far and Mary was headed elsewhere, probably to burn those flowers. Maybe he could... He looks over his shoulder again. He's on the other side of the hill and so there's no way to be sure, but he certainly is far enough away. He finds shade in a weeping willow, out of sight less she come looking for him. 

He kneels at the base of it's comforting trunk, leaning against it. He sinks his hands into the loose dirt, there is too much shade under the canopy of its branches for grass to grow here. With a flicker of intent, he grows more of the flowers. Tall, and taller still, like a scrub with each branch peaked with the flower. They look rather light in this lighting, more yellow than white, very charming and symmetrical. He finds them lovely in their own way, even if a little unconventional. 

It must be the greyish colour of their leaves and the yellowish nature of the flowers that suggests to Mary the pallor of death.

He then plucks the flowers and effortlessly threads them into his hair. He doesn't have jewelry or any other adornments, Mary won't permit it. On good days she says it's because he's so beautiful he doesn't need it but most days she says it's because it's going to attract the wrong attention, and there should be no visitors that he should want to flaunt for. 

He knows his visitors are carefully curated by his guardian to never... let anything change. He's not to hear outside news, and he's most certainly not to go out either. He longs to though. Mary rarely takes him to her temple, to see how grateful the people are and enjoy their sacrifices, but that's it. Where he really wants to go is Olympus, he wants to meet other Gods, but that's strictly forbidden, although he wishes, oh how he wishes it wasn't. 

Again the crown is so little, so trivial, and yet is armour against any bad thoughts that linger. He doesn't have to look at his reflection to know what he looks like. While his last one was regular, just a few flowers weaved in like all the reason, this one is far nearer to a monstrosity of towering flowers easily three times the amount. 

Although he applies heat to his hair carefully, it's still very voluminous and unruly. But he does know that it rather looks like a mane like this and will be all the better of set with imposing crown. As white is his color, and he has grown these flowers a little less yellow. 

Looking down there is the poppy he picked at the top of the hill, he picks it back up. It's already started to droop and for the petals to darken and wrinkle, shortly it will be completely dead. He just- He thinks of what it represents and he can't help himself. Although he's never had the need to do it, if he can give life to flowers, why can't he take it away? He tries and easily the life flows out of it and back into him, leaving a wilted husk that he drops to the floor.

He slowly stands up, dusting his tunic clean. It too is his favorite color of white which is complicated because he loves to lay down in the grass and sit on the dirt. He parts the willow's branches heading back to the meadows to continue Mary's orders. 

But before he can make a step out of the shade the ground trembles. It's not a terrible shake like Poseidon's fury, it's much more subtle, a slight yet unmistakable tremor. The ground- it almost seems to part or perhaps it is that shadows are oozing out, blackness spewing forth.

He backs up a step but where is there to go? He's not particularly fit but even if he was he has no idea how to outrun shadows. He is under Mary's protection her and he is a God, despite being treated like a child, he will stand his ground. What harm could be fall him? 

A being emerges from the shadows, he is shaped like a man with a distinctive nose and large voluminous hair that- oh poor dear, what does he do to it? It looks like such a mess, curly hair shouldn't be treated like that. Kore feels... torn looking at what is clearly a God. On one hand Kore should be afraid of a stranger in Mary's meadows, and yet he are unthreatening. He bare no armour or weapon, appearing before him plain clothed and humbly. 

On the other hand Kore can't help but to feel intimidated, the stranger stand tall with a withdrawn rather serious expression, his face unsmiling and his brows slightly furrowed. "Do not be alarmed. I do not come to harm. My purpose has been sanctioned by Zeus." And indeed he holds out a hand that crackles with an translucent sphere of lightning, the King of God's blessing and something strong enough to grant access to Mary's lands. 

Kore is shocked for a moment, never having encountered anything like this before. But he snaps out of it, bowing politely, "Then be welcome here."

"I- Do you know- Has your guardian told you about-" the man waves about.

"No." Mary hasn't told him anything, not ever. 

He sighs, clearly relieved to hear this. Ah, was he asking about if Mary badmouthed this God? Then yes probably. For all that Kore cannot recognize him, he is clearly powerful, radiating strength of an old God. And there is not a single powerful or meaningful God that she has not warned him against. Especially the men.

"I was told-" The man bites his lip and looks hesitant. 

Kore thinks he recognizes that expression despite being so sheltered from the world, the hesitation between a painful truth and a lie. "Speak, I want to know. I-" He bites his tongue, to say that next would be near treason. At the end of the day she is still his guardian that has looked after him all these years, as much as he may chaff against the rules, he also knows that it has kept him safe and well all this time. "I know Mary doesn't think I should, but I really would like to know."

This seems to please the man that smiles and straightens up. "You are permitted few visitors and I am not one for gossip so it was hard to hear news of you, but I had heard that you were grown now, no longer the child Demeter called you."

Kore nods so happy for this to be recognized although he is careful not to show that on his face, keeping his expression mostly blank. While he spent countless years in adolescence, he thinks for the last several decades he has been an adult and has longed to be treated as such.

"You're beautiful," the God blurts out before blushing and recoiling. "And um," he touches his hair in the same location Kore has flowers.

"Thank you, these are my work." 

"Oh!"

With a little twist Kore takes one out, handing it out to the stranger. He loves strangers discovering his life's work, how much they claim to love it. "Their gorgeous," the man seems to say honestly as he exchanges it more closely and twirls it delicately. "I love the symmetry, it's very... pleasing." He seems almost ashamed of his interest in it. He lifts the flower but abruptly aborts the movement.

"Here let me help with that," Kore says stepping forward, lifting to his tiptoes to slide it into the mess of hair, it looks an untended scrub. 

Kore must have stared too long at his hair for the stranger notices. "I- I've been growing my hair long, the old style didn't really work for my face type but this is-" Not better? Possibly worse? Kore can only imagine what he looked like before.

"How curly is your hair normally? I think if you grew it a little longer and stopped... however it is you are torturing it, it should be fine, can always cut it later if you don't like it." 

The man cringes at something Kore says and looks away. They are standing so close now that Kore has placed a flower in his hair, the stranger smells only of ozone but nothing else. They are dressed plainly in a black tunic but from this close, Kore can see the fine weaving and fabric, the clearly expensive material and care to attention. "You still haven't told me what you are doing here?"

The stranger runs a hand through his hair, "I- I don't do torture myself, but I am responsible for doling out the verdict and punishment."

Kore takes a step back but the stranger isn't even looking at him. Is this about him? About Mary? Surely they haven't done anything worthy of that.

But the stranger still isn't looking at Kore. "I felt you using affinity, that's how I was able to find you despite your guardian's best efforts to hide you."

"My powers? I use them everyday?" Kore doesn't understand but looks over his shoulder where the stranger is still staring. A shadow picks up the wilted poppy, the one he took it's life from.

It places the poppy into the man's outstretched hand and he looks at it with as much care as the previous one. "You and I are two halves of the same coin."

Kore can hear himself speak as though from far away or underwater, "Life and death."

Hades nods to him. But that's not really his name any more than Kore is a name, these are just titles. The Child, the Unseen. But long has Kore no longer been a child and longed to be seen. 

The stranger was right, there was nothing to fear, Kore can feel resolve washing over him. Hades might not be an official Olympian but he is just as powerful, yet Kore does not fear. A God that keeps to himself, to his realm, that interests himself not in human affairs or gossip. One that, as he said, doesn't torture, nor even kill, only watches over their souls. "And what brings you here to my guardian's meadows?" 

Hades smiles, seemingly proud of Kore's fire that does not recoil from him or his identity before the smile shrinks and again his brow furrows. "I-" He does not speak of loneliness, he can't. To show such weakness would be to invite unspeakable treachery in his realm if not in his bed. "Zeus has given me permission to find myself a spouse."

Kore's gasp is involuntary. Of all the things, he never suspected that. He looks down at his dirt scuffed feet, after all that time of being told he was nothing but a child it's was impossible not to internalize that mindset. But Hades is right, if Kore is an adult now then he is old enough to marry and surely Hades is one of the most desirable Gods there is. One of the Big Three, one of which is married to Hera and the other has only ever expressed interest in Hestia, who has never had interest in anyone. 

"You-ummm..."

"I can see now that you're beautiful, it has been a pleasure to meet you. You share my affinity and you're clearly," Hades pauses. Kore has had interactions with others, generally nymphs or Gods that declared themselves celibate such as Artemis, and so can read social cues and whatnot. Kore thinks whatever word Hades is hesitating on could be seen as insulting, but that's clearly not how he means it. "Vivacious." 

Ah, indeed. Kore's guardian would be horrified at such a word, that her ward is not timid, meek, subservient. But to Kore, there could be no greater compliment. He tips his head up, smiling back at Hades, careful to keep their teeth hidden, "You seem pretty nice yourself, would you like to-"

A scream echoes through the valley. Kore jumps in fright, cowering behind Hades. Rather than manifest a weapon, like most every God Kore can think of, instead the shadows deepen as their bodies grow translucent. Kore knows where he'd gotten the name of Unseen one but still it's odd to hold up his hand and be able to look right through it. 

The scream is his guardian cresting the hill an entourage of visitors for Kore in tow. Mostly Oceanids, Pallas daughter of Triton, and Artemis who notches an arrow at Demeter's reaction. "You would trespass in a sanctuary," the Goddess of Hunt yells loud enough to be heard, she sounds like Athena in that moment, guardian and protector. It actually makes Kore feel rather warm and cared for inside. 

He puts a hand on Hades forearm as he steps in front of him, trying to act confident. "He has Zeus' permission to be here, we're just talking. No harm or threats of it have befallen me," Kore can be loud, can open his mouth and really belt it out, but that would not due, not in front of Mary. Instead he speaks and words carry on the wind to be whispered by the flowers at the top of the hill. And his words are heard for Artemis lowers her bow, Hades physically untensing under his hand. 

Yet that isn't enough for his guardian that is still storming down. "I don't care, he can't be here. He must leave. He isn't to be here. He can't talk to you." Mary looks raving, nearly foaming at the mouth, as she yells hysterically, her words barely following.

"No," Hades says with steel in his voice. He doesn't raise his volume but he doesn't need to, death can reach anywhere and the shadows easily carry his word. "You can continue to treat him like a child, but that does not make it so. Can't you see all you are doing is stifling him?" 

Kore looks up in fascination. The man that had been tender, kind, polite and even shy, is now nothing but strength and conviction. Truly an all powerful God, master of one of the three realms of the world. But Kore can tell what's going to happen. Hades words will not stop this and Kroe will be whisked away, somehow somewhere even safer, even more sheltered. He'll be lucky to ever see his friends, to see the light of day again. His heart sinks as he sighs and lets go of Hades' arm. "It's alright," he mumbles, resigned to his fate. This is just how things are.

"No," Hades refuses, taking hold of Kore's bicep, jerking him backwards. His expression soften as his grip ever so slightly eases, "Tell me that isn't so. Tell me you want more than this. Tell me you are more than Kore." His expression is tender again and his voice pleading. 

Kore is being offered an out, for the first time in his life, and he fears if he does not take it, it will never be offered again. How can he do anything but desperately take hold of that lifeline with both hands? "Yes, I want more," Kore feels a fire in his heart and soul, the embers had long been smothering but now the flames leap; he's always truly wanted more, more than Mary has planned, more than just being a child. 

Hades looks intently into Kore's eyes for doubt or hesitation. Kore tries to project confidence even over his guardian's screaming as she approaches ever nearer. "I really do." Hades then far more delicately takes hold of his other arm although. He looks at Demeter and Kore does too. She's so close now, nearly here. The earth shakes again, the ground gives out beneath their feet and indeed it is the Stygian darkness that consumes his senses. 

Kore screams as they fall, and louder still as his clothes burn up, he can feel all traces of the mortal realm being burned from his body. Before he can even catch his breath and stop, they've stopped. Kore is limp in Hades tight embrace that now encircles him. He- He doesn't actually hurt, the flames having done no damage to him even if his immortality would heal it. Just terrified and shaken up, his heart still in his throat from such a fall, specially such an unexpected one. 

Slowly Kore finds his footing and stands in Hades tender embrace, strong enough to keep him from the ground but not so tight as to confine him. Hades' affinity feels like snake's scales sliding over him as he dressed in makeshift shadows where his tunic once was. Kore looks smiling up at Hades, tucking hair behind an ear. He feels that his flowers are still in his hair, the fall could take much from him but not what was such a part of him. "Hello." 

"Hello," Hades returns slowly opening his arms. Kore sees that clutched in his hand are both of the flowers still, the dead poppy and the blooming other. It's completely white for their dark surroundings. Kore finally looks away from him and the flowers to look around. They are in an empty entrance of marble. There's a balcony overlooking dark fields. "Welcome to my realm."

Kore can feel his smile widening, he doesn't know when he's ever going to stop smiling. He can't imagine what new wonders this realm will have in store for him but for once it will not be merely what his guardian has always had planned for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter in two because it was simply so massive

Hades extended his arm for Kore who tucked his hand into his elbow. "Do I- In my head I keep," Kore bit his lip and whispered looking around the empty space, "Calling you Hades."

Hades sighs, clearly use to and resigned to his fate. "Yes. It is after all my title, I just-" 

"Wish your brother wasn't a dick?"

A startled laugh breaks out of him, his face is transformed like this, all signs of gloom gone chased out by the laughter. "The King? Doesn't everyone?" He teases before sobering, "He can't hear us here and there is little he can do against me but he's-" All powerful. Not just the mighty power he has in his own right but as King the power he has over all the other Gods. "It's best not to speak of such things."

Kore nods, appropriately solemnly. His guardian has kept him from consequences for so long, it's hard for him to rein in his actions sometimes. "I think- I think I'd like a name, a name to be called that isn't my title. I imagine- I apologize for assuming but-"

"You're right, I brought it up because I too want more than just my title."

"I was thinking Brian."

"Ahh Brian, a name of nobility. Mmmm, appropriate for a king." Kore taps his chin equally in thought, a name is a big undertaking, something he will deal with the rest of his time, and they carry such power, he mustn't chose poorly.

"I considered other names, other names of rulers. I thought maybe... if you were to be my spouse, you would be my Prince Consort only the official title is called Queen, and that maybe you too would want a name. I considered others, other similar ones." Kore looks up interested. He hadn't thought of that, hadn't considered. The marriage proposal, or at least the intent to court was so sudden, but it also meant to be Queen... That certainly had merit and was of great interest. Brian manifests a list that he hands to Kore, his handwriting tight and messy. 'Albert, Brian, Donald, Eric, Frederick, Godric, Harold, Henry, Patrick, Richard, Walter.'

Kore keeps thinking about it as they walk out of the chamber through empty desolate corridors, he doesn't know who's in charge of decor but really... It is grande, extremely luxurious and miserable. Just because this place is where souls go after life, there's no need for it to be quite so down right depressing.

"I think I like Frederick but..." Maybe saying this means he's not noble enough to be a Queen, maybe he really is still just a child, playing a being grown up. Brian squeezes his arm in comfort and when he looks up, his hazel eyes are kind and unjudging. "I think I'd prefer Freddie."

"Freddie," Brian tests out the name, trying it like a ripe fruit on his tongue, "That's lovely." 

"Much better than Kore certainly," Freddie says still thinking about it, it's good but maybe it's missing something, but he can sleep on it and see where his imagination takes him later. 

They pass another antechamber to enter a huge room. As grand as the corridors are this is something else. The throne room. It's by far grander than any of Mary's temples, and sitting in the middle high on a dais is a magnificent and imposing throne. There is a lower dais for the three judges but it appears as more of an afterthought compare to the majestic wrought golden and onyx chair.

Upon seeing where Freddie's attention is Brian whispers, "If you consent to be my spouse, you will be by my side in all matters. A throne will be built for you next to mine, for this will be all yours to rule too." There's a faint noise, Freddie realizes it's Brian licking his lips. Freddie turns to look at him, there is no fear in the king that this might be too much, only a look of deep desire. Freddie would be lying if he said arousal didn't fill him, more at the look than at the words. 

"You'd want that? Want that for me?" Freddie says coily, twirling a lock of hair about a finger.

"I really think I do," Again Brian's hand that was not holding Freddie's open up, extending the white flower held between two fingers.

Carefully Freddie plucks it from his fingers, twirling the stem. He really does like his decisions with the symmetry. It isn't just circular or a some fibonacci spiral. At first Freddie can do nothing but look at the flower, the presence of Brian is not threatening, merely there waiting. Freddie looks up yet he already knows what Brian wants of him, Brian smiles, waiting perfectly patiently and without vocalizing any demands. 

It barely takes any effort or concentration and so Freddie continues to look into those open and honest eyes as he feels his affinity affect the flora in his hold. The flower is joined by more, the flowers growing, clustering in a bundle before wilting and withering. Freddie looks down at the dead things once before bringing them back. Freddie had never cared to use his powers in such a way until today but he kind of figured... that this should be impossible. 

Withering flowers, killing them, could be in his domain as part of the cycle of life but bringing them back? Should it not only be King Hades that has power over death in such a way? But probably it is because there was such a difference between plants that had no souls and human mortals. Still, two halves of a whole. A few more times Freddie changes it from living to dead, watching the petal shiver up and droop before re-injecting them with life and watching them straighten out. 

Freddie shoots a look up at Brian. The King is looking at Freddie- not like one looks at someone they consider a child. Molten heat is in his gaze, and the grip on his arm is not hurting but tight. The lust is clear in his expression for all that Freddie has never seen it an another. "How would you like them?" Freddie asks softly, hoping to be teasing.

"As before," Brian answers in a barely leashed back voice. "One flower." And so Freddie provides, killing off the other blossoms until the cluster is once again only one, he lets the dead husks snap off and fall to the ground so only the center one is alive in his hand. Brian carefully slides it from Freddie's fingers before putting it in the possible Queen-to-be's hair with the others.

Freddie preens slightly, tilting his hair this way and that. He's never had anyone look at him the way Brian does, it feels amazing. Like fire in his bloodstream, as he feels powerful, beautiful and desirable. "How does it look?"

Brian basically just growls in response, before taking a moment to control himself again. The gloomy loner is nowhere to be seen but a commanding King takes his place. He almost bites out his words. "I brought you here, to the throne room, to have you introduced to Jobby, my head of staff, so that you may be provided with the servants needed for you stay."

Freddie flutters his eyes lashes. "Great then, nothing stopping you." Freddie makes a show of licking his lips and parting them in a soft and sensual o shape. It's not like he thought Brian had brought him here for them to fuck on his throne, although- that does have merit.

Brian snaps his gaze away, his hand spasming where it holds Freddie. Freddie has never explored this with another person but he is deeply enjoying it. His direct effect on another person makes him feel more powerful than the possible future appointment of Queen. Especially to effect someone so powerful, a King, one of the three Kings of realms. 

Freddie tries to school his expression for meeting this Jobby. It can't do for them to see their future Queen smirking and leering. Brian steps towards what must be a servant's door, small, out of the way, and near to the dais, rubbing his hand against the jam. Jobby quickly appears, he's a round faced man with a shorn beard and shoulder length wavy hair. He's dressed in what appears to be a casual uniform of a tunic and an elegant slave collar on his neck. 

Jobby bows to his King before doing his best not to gawk at Freddie. It must be unusual for them to have visitors, either of the living or of the God sort. Freddie tends to be rather shy, possibly just from how he grew up, but still he puts on a friendly personality, greeting the slave enthusiastically.

"I want -him," Brian stumbles over the name, as though he might accidentally call him Freddie or Kore, "To be provided with servants as needed."

Jobby nods turning to Freddie. "Ummm," Freddie's not really had servants. There were the nymph and the dryads of Mary's valley. While they technically lived in the same place, Freddie tended to be more friends with them than anything. It was only when Freddie brought out for rare expeditions into the mortal realm that he was prepared by them and then still Mary kept it simple, no jewelry, no fancy clothing. While Freddie's knows what he would want to do with servants, he's not sure how many he will need. "I think three to start with. I can always get more later." 

Jobby looks to Brian. Freddie can feel himself bristle internally at this, he can make decisions for himself, he doesn't need to be babysat as though he was still a child. Brian smooths a hand down Freddie's back as he shrugs to Jobby, of course it is not that Freddie is a child so much as that Brian is his King and Master. Jobby takes in once more Freddie's appearance, lingering at the unknown flowers in his hair before bowing again, "As your divitiny commands." 

Once Jobby is dismissed Brian takes him on a tour around the palace. It's rather barren, empty but for few servants that are not all slaves, although they are all dead mortals, shades with the pallor of death clinging to their skin. Other than that it's much like any other mortal palace. Servant's quarters, function rooms, kitchens. 

Brian takes Freddie out into the courtyard, and to his delight it's filled with greenery. While there is a large decorative floral garden in the center with a magnificent fountain that pours wines, there is also a vegetable garden. Freddie had no idea that he and Mary's influence reached this far. 

Further out still, towards the gate that encircles the property there is an orchard. It's late in the year, nearing the end of harvest, and so apples and grapes are a plenty as are sorb, persimmons, chestnuts, figs, pomegranate, plum and arbutus. Freddie is delighted, freely reaching out and touching. He'd feared that coming here, he'd have to start from nothing, seed a whole garden but here it is already. 

The plants have a strange quality when he touches them. There is no sun in this realm, as Helios' chariot has no match and so there is something else that seems to cling to them, as though they have been fed with the dissolving of souls rather than the beams of sunlight. Still, the trees looks heavy laden and the fruits ripe, it is only- "AH!"

Freddie shrieks out in terror as a huge nose prods him from behind. He cowers behind Brian who is unflinching and simply tries to smooth Freddie with one hand and pet the monster with his other. It's a cat- well, sort of. This doesn't look like a mouser of the mortal realm. Instead it is as large as a lion, with three heads of different furs and a snake as a tail. The right head was the one to approach him, it has a tabby coloring and is openly friendly. 

Freddie has always loved cats, Mary reasonably didn't allow them many of them. So many of his flowers and plants were deadly to cats and he had no way of enclosing them so that they might never unwittingly ingest poison. Gently Freddie extends his hand, fist closed for the right head to smell. The center cat, a calico that seems to be the boss, sniffs it too very curious. They both approve and he free his hand from Brian to scratch them both. So of course that is when the third head, pure black, comes sniffing. 

Brian and Freddie both laugh as the King of the Dead scratches the left head, but it doesn't care for him, pushing on to butt its head against Freddie's arm and rub against his shoulder. "Romeo, Delilah, and Goliath," he lists from right to left. "They each have different personalities, but together are Cerberus. They aren't normally this friendly. Their job is to guard the passage and make sure none make the journey back."

"Well, I am still alive and I cannot be killed, so perhaps that is it. You have no claim on me." Freddie says casually looking up, but really this was the wrong thing to say. Brian doesn't look angry, he doesn't even look sad. No, Brian looks lustful again. What by the Heavens is Freddie doing in a garden with a cat, when he has a man like that looking at him like that. 

Freddie makes a show of licking his lips, watching Brian's eyes dart down to stare at his lips, "You know, you've shown me around most of your palace, but I haven't gotten to see your chambers yet..."

Brian partially growls as he hauls Freddie back into the palace. Freddie laughs helplessly at that reaction, this is just- everything he could have ever hoped for and more as he waves farewell to Cerberus. The power, the control, Freddie feels over Brian is intoxicating and he just wants more. Freddie can barely keep track of where they are going, up the flights of stairs and down some identical looking corridors until they arrive to the first place that's look different this whole time.

Brian continues unstoppingly through his chambers to the final destination of the bedroom but Freddie takes in the different aesthetic. While the rest of the palace is gloomy in grey monotones and washed out colors, and sparse emptiness; these area is different. Filled with blues ranging from the near white to navy punctuated only by the shattered gems that dance in the firelight. There might be no sun nor night sky here so it seems that Brian has recreated the stars themselves. It is gorgeous and compare to the rest, it feels cozy and inviting. 

"This place is gorgeous, do you like the stars?" Freddie had never given much thought to silver snake in the sky but that it provided illumination but he knows the Gods have immortalize history there and that the mortals can use them to find their way. He wouldn't know having never traveled without Mary.

"I- They might well be the only thing I miss of the terranean realm," Brian pauses at the change of topic but sees this only as an extension of their mood. Brian cups his face and Freddie can feel the bristles of the poppy, still in Brian's hand, rub against his face, "I hate that drama, the way they fight, the way mortals always seem to be paying and suffering for it. I can provide justice for those mortal that do wrong, but there is nothing I can do if once again Gods were responsible. The Furies would have rendered Hera limb from limb for what she did to Hercules but instead- they got away with it. So as much as I might not like my realm, at least I am free of them, so in the end I didn't feel like I was missing out, until now. Until I met you." 

Freddie can feel a blush take over his face, his cheeks burning under Brian's palms. "You could pick anyone to be your Queen."

"I could," Brian confirms. 

"So then, why me?" What makes Freddie so special? He's just a bucked-teeth child that doesn't know anything about the real world or running a realm. 

"I had been watching the daughters of Hypermnestra's line," interesting that he doesn't call it the Danaid Dynasty, "But I ah, as I am God of this Realm it is said that I can not sire children, but I feared that in the mortal realm they would not understand. That men are only for paramours but not for marrying, it's not so with Gods which is why I was- I know he has no interest in settling down but R-Apollo and I-" 

"I know Roger, he's very handsome," Freddie knows Apollo's prefered name despite them only meeting when strictly supervised generally by Athena or Artemis. Mary wouldn't allow for more, considering how much of a flirt he was. Freddie had found him charming, and more radiant than the gold of his hair, but he hadn't really been a romantic interest, probably not his type. Still they had been fast friends, Roger was just so cheerful, delightfully fun and their time was full of laughter and joy. 

Brian takes a deep breath, "Certainly Roger is fine," soft as only a God or the wealth can be with eyes brighter than the sky framed with long sensual lashes. "But when I- I felt when you used my affinity. Instantly I had to follow, I had to go and find the source. With Zeus' boon, nothing could stop me, and when I emerged, there you were," Brian sounds in awe just talking about it and it makes Freddie feel warm in a way different and yet not unconnected to the lust. 

"You're beautiful Freddie, please believe me. When I saw you- you," Brian keeps smiling, looking rapturously over his every feature. "You have such cheekbones, framed with such a jaw, strong yet delicate and these flowers, these gorgeous white flowers," he strokes over them delicately, still in Freddie's hair. Freddie thinks even when they get to taking their clothes off, those will stay. "The way they contrast in your black hair, such dark hair and those deep eyes, how could Roger, how could anyone, ever hold a torch to you?"

Freddie doesn't know what to say because it sounds like Brian is being genuine when he lavishes him with these compliments. "I- Thank you." It's only when Brian continues to stare at him that Freddie realises how self centered these compliments are making him, maybe Mary was right. "I care for you too, I- You're lovely. You're eyes and that smile, and your skin, it's so flawless, yo-" The way you treat your hair is criminal, now is not the time but if Freddie is to stay here, he'll store that out. "But it's so much more than you're appearance. You're caring, attentive, to make an effort, and seem to really see me, not just some child."

Brian strokes Freddie's skin, and although it seems accidently Freddie understands it pointly, the King's fingers brushing against the hairs that make up his five o'clock shadow. Freddie shaves every morning in a flowing brook. He is extremely hairy and has been for a long time now but he thought that signified more the beginning of his growth, not necessarily indicating its end. "You're right, I don't see a child when I look at you. And I hope that I can show you, so that you don't see a child when you think of yourself. It was cruel for that to stay your name."

Freddie doesn't think it was intentionally malicious, he just thinks Mary sees him every day and so does not see the gradual changes that are so evident to others. Mary did not give him another, actual name herself but if he was fully grown there was nothing stopping him from giving it to himself, as he has done today. Freddie can feel a smile form, "Brian," he savors the name.

"Freddie," Brian returns, and his name on another's lips is just as nice. 

They were strangers before but now, now they know each other. Freddie places his hands over Brian's where it holds his face, bites his lips, and looks up through his lashes. "It's not just a name I want," Freddie tries to make his intent clear, "There is another adult pleasure that was denied of me." 

Brian understands and leans down, his lips hover right over Freddie's, still giving him that out if he wants it. From this close, Freddie can feel the heat of the God and wants nothing more than to lean up and close the distance, so he does. He's kissed before, childish games with nymphs but Mary quickly forbade that and he hasn't since. Those were the meaningless act of children that were minicking what they saw, and so Freddie has never kissed with the intent of more. 

More in both sense, as not only was sex denied to him but also intimacy. Brian's hair is tickling his face as the man's hands touch him. Freddie gets lost in the kiss, it's hot and passionate, taking over his senses and making his knees go weak. Brian leads them to settles down in the seat at the foot of the bed. Freddie practically collapses into it, never removing his lips from Brian. 

Their kisses flow as they follow each other's rhythms. Like dance partners to silent songs, they're aggressive manners calm in term before returning with a vengeance. It doesn't matter what they do, as long as they are in sync, following hand in hand. Mmm, truly Brian would make for a fabulous dance partner or perhaps even for making music. Freddie just sits there, enjoying the tide of lust coming and ebbing. 

Somehow Freddie ends up straddling Brian's lap, his hands clinging to the King's tunic. Freddie hasn't followed where the poppy is now, he only knows that Brian's hands are free and on his body. One is sliding between pulling at the hairs of his nape and cupping his jaw, while the other is firmly on his butt, kneading the flesh when the passion over takes him. 

Freddie thinks he could sit like that for hours, just kissing and kissing Brian. He can feel his lips are tight from becoming swollen and he can only imagine how his hair looks. They only slow down to better breathe but still they do not detach, and Freddie can't imagine how he could ever want to do anything else. And yet as the heat between them builds, he can feel from where he is sitting Brian's arousal growing hot and heavy under him. 

Freddie can barely focus on his, it feels like a detached part of himself rather than anything pressing he must take care of. But the thought of Brian wanting something from him, and wanting it desperately again over takes Freddie. He loves how powerful it makes him feel. That doesn't mean he has to detach their lips only manage to pry his hand open and bring it down. 

He's daunted, he shouldn't be, Brian has the same as him, but still the idea of doing something so obscene makes him almost quake with nerves. Brian misunderstands Freddie pulling his hand off and seemingly curling into himself as something else. Brian stops kissing Freddie but it looks like that pains him as the first thing he does once he flutters his eyes open is dart a look at Freddie's lips. They must be wrecked at this point, wet, all kissed swollen, and bruised. 

"Fred-Freddie? Is everything alright?" 

The sound of his new name, the name that Brian empowered him to choose, sends a delightful tingle down his spine. "Yes, very alright. Things have never been more right, I just..."

"Do you want us to slow down? There's no rush, I don't- I don't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable, if you ever want to stop or slow down, no matter what we are doing, you can always tell me."

That's very nice of Brian, he always seems far too sweet to be ruler of this gloomy place. People always seem to see flowers as weak and powerless, no matter how many Freddie makes with thorns or poison. Freddie is blunt in clarifying, "Less is not what I'm asking for."


	4. Chapter 4

Brian's mouth falls open into a gorgeous little 'o,' before a wicked smile over takes his lips. His gaze flicks down to Freddie's tunic and his hands twitch. If he wants to see Freddie bare, then he can do that. This too is a little daunting, part of him still feels like a child having never exposed himself for an explicit purpose, and yet that is what makes him want to take it off all the more. 

While the tunic is made of some kind of darkness, shadows formed like fabric, it's an exact replica of the one he put on himself this morning. He reaches up to his shoulder for the fibulae. It serves as the pin which is the only thing keeping the whole garment on aside for his belt. His fingers toy with it, the metal cool under his hot and sweaty palms. Brian's hand joins his, the fingers feel long and capable with callouses, Freddie can only imagine from what. He doesn't know why he didn't feel them before but now that seems to be all he can think of as Brian looks down at him, slowly pulling the fibulae. 

The pin slides out of the fabric with only a little tugging, then the material falls free from his shoulder and exposes the rest of his chest, pooling at the belt at his hip. Brian looks down with silent reverence and awe. Freddie hopes he likes what he sees but right now he can only think of himself as flawed. He knows that pale skinned is desirable for mortals as it is a sign of their wealth and status, that they need not toil outside nor in the fields. 

Yet he is unsure of exactly if this applies to Gods. Is the darkening of Freddie's skin not sign that he tends to his craft and his domain, all day everyday? But just as this makes him a devoted God does it make the mortal farmers devoted workers? Roger is tan, renown in fact for lazing in the sun all day, golden and beautiful. 

Freddie is also hairy. He spends most of his time with women so it's not always obvious but compare to Brian, he's extremely hairy. Black hair that contrast sharply against his skin. It seemingly covers every inch of him, from his forearms to all over his chest. Places where Brian is far scarcer.

Yet what assuages Freddie far more than any compliment, the numerous compliments Brian has already given today although they certainly haven't hurt, is the look in his eyes. Brian, the rich one, King of Fortune, is looking at Freddie like the world's greatest treasure. This doesn't just reassure Fred, it also sets his skin ablaze and fans the flames of their previous passions. Why had they stopped snogging again?

Freddie grabs hold of Brian's face for more kissing but rather than lock lips, Brian's mouth goes for the newly exposed skin. First he just nips at Freddie's jaw and neck, before going to where his neck meets his shoulders, leaving sucking, bruising kisses there. Brian's hands trail down Freddie's ribs, he didn't know he was ticklish there but his skin feels hypersensitive. He can feel his nipples pebble and it's not from the cool air. Unsure of what else to do Freddie sinks his hair into Brian's mane. Brian's fingers then tangle in his copious chest hair, tugging lightly before thumbing his nipples. The dual sensations are delicious and with nothing covering his mouth, he lets out little breathless moans. 

Then Brian's hands slide even further down, passing over his navel and scratching at his happy trail. Freddie is helpless for the shiver that over takes him as his toes clench and his skin breaks out in goosebumps. "Aurgh," is all he manages and then- Brian's hands are at his belt. It's a simple knot, so it takes little effort for Brian to pull at the ends and for it all to unravel.

Freddie is wearing the common tunic of a chiton which is now left to gap at the sides, if he was standing, the garment would just fall off of his body and leave him completely exposed. The thought is- it feels like cold wind snaking through his clothes and yet at the same time as though molten lava was poured into his bloodstream he just- He yanks at Brian's hair.

Brian's gaze is first locked on what the loose linen is hiding but then when he realize that Freddie wants his attention, he manages to look up. His lips are puffy and wet from the kissing, his eyes are dazed, and his expression doesn't look like it can focus. "Ughhhh, um yes?" 

Freddie can't help the smile that curls up his lips, he loves the power he has over this man. It hadn't been why Freddie wanted his attention but he can't help but steal a kiss or two first. Brian's tongue is incessantly eager in his mouth, in a way that betrays how much more he wants. Freddie lifts his hands to Brian's shoulders. Brian is wearing the same kind of tunic only this one has pins on both sides. His fingers graze against the poppy that must have been threaded there at some point. 

Freddie can feel Brian's mouth smile against his own. Freddies tries to project confidence, do the brave thing and bravery will follow, as he pulls out both of the pins at once. He breaks apart from the kiss to see what his act has revealed. He's so busy staring at Brian's chest, so very different from his own, he pays no mind to Brian plucking the pins out of his hand and setting them aside. It wouldn't do for them to accidentally prick themselves while lost in their passion.

Because of the hot climate, many men favor clothes that reveal some if not all of their torso and so Freddie has seen many despite his sheltered upbringing, but this one is still so different. Brian's skin is pale, unspeakably pale but naturally Freddie understands it comes with being King of a sunless realm. It's flawless and unscarred despite the battles Freddie knows he must have been in, perks of being a God. 

It's truly quite different than Freddie's and not just in pallor. Brian's chest is nearly hairless, having only a little tuff in the middle and a small trail under his navel, of hair far more brown than Freddie's black. And where Freddie is lithe but soft, Brian is skinny, his bones more prominent. Maybe Freddie was right when he felt that the growing things were different if this is all the sustenance Brian can derive. 

Yet much like with the hair while Freddie has opinions, and he always has opinions, it doesn't make him want to tuck tail and run. Instead he is overcome more with a desire to help if wanted, to groom Brian's hair, to feed him. And in return he wonders all the ways that Brian could attend to him. It's more than this kind of nudity being a precursor to something sexual, it's the intimacy that everything implies. 

Freddie hesitantly reaches out and skates his fingers over Brian. While Freddie works his affinity over the fields, it is not physical and other than that he mostly lays about in the sun like a cat. Brian though, child of Rhea who battle against the Titans, was once a warrior. His body is nowhere near as puff up as Ares, thankfully, but it still contains strength. 

Freddie stops, realizing what he's doing. He hasn't said anything for the last however long and has instead just been petting Brian's body wordlessly. And not even sexily but rather poking and prodding it like meat at the butchers. He withdraws his hand, shyly looking up at Brian. But Brian doesn't seem impatient or angry, his face is tranquil and softly loving as his hand continues to stroke Freddie's hair. 

Nervously Freddie pecks a closed mouth kiss to Brian's lips before moving about as to be straddling Brian where they sit. The fabric slides down without the belt or pin to keep it in place but not completely off, it still hides the tent that Freddie is growing. Brian smiles at this, comfortable placing his hands at Freddie's waist. Theoretically Brian could vanish the tunic same as he made it appear but where would be the fun, let alone respect for what is clearly new and daunting to Freddie. His hands are so big and Freddie can't help the tingle this move shoots through him. Freddie locks his hand behind Brian's head, tugging at the not very springy locks. 

Brian's thumb draws circles on his hip before snaking a hand into his tunic and finding Freddie's hardness. Freddie can't help the sharp inhale this touch elicits. No one has ever touched him there but himself. Brian's hand is gentle but firm as it moves over him. Freddie bites his lip, the swollen flesh feeling extra tender. Brian's eyes dart down to his mouth and they both move towards a kiss. 

Freddie lets the sensations wash over him like the wind passing over the meadows, until- "Ah, Brian!" Freddie cries out, drawing back from the kiss.

"Are you alright?" Brian asks in a voice that's gone husky. His hooded eyes have the potential for concern but it's clear from his expression that he knows what just happened. Freddie's dick twitches helplessly in Brian's hold and his hips buck forward of their own volition.

"Yeah, I," Freddie bites his lip again, feels his heart racing as he tries to get back in control. Once his breathing has calmed down he knows what he wants, and it's not just this. He reaches out, faking more confidence, and touches Brian back. 

He wriggles a hand under Brian's tunic only to bump into the belt. That single obstacle has him wanting to retreat, as though it's too much daring effort to go on, but instead he takes a bracing breath. A loud, audible breath. Thankful Brian doesn't laugh instead, he simply removes his belt himself, allowing the fabric to drop just that much more.

Enough for Freddie to follow that trail of hair. Brian practically growls in return, his dick hard and long in Freddie's hold. Freddie can tell that while the girth might be a little less, it is certainly longer and feels unusual in his hand and from this angle. 

Brian shifts his legs lifting Freddie just enough for the King to slip his hands from Freddie's shaft to his balls, fondling them gently. Freddie cries out again, unable to stop his sounds and yet feeling rather shameful about them. He leans forward and buries his teeth into the meat of Brian's shoulder muffling them.

Much as Brian's arousal had made Freddie feel power so to does this empower the King who smiles wickedly as he quickly tries to get Freddie back to the edge. Freddie does his best to give as good as he gets but Brian has such a lead on him that soon again he is about to come. Again rather than tip him over Brian halts once Freddie noises become little more than desperate wailing. 

"Tell me Freddie," His name- his new, chosen name, just stokes his lust too. "How do you want to do this?" Freddie's mind is spinning and reeling, he's not even sure how to begin answering that. "Do you want to come now and once again later? Do you want to come now and then stop for the evening?"

"No." Freddie now understands, the hazy lifting and as his mind pieces together what he has heard of this deed. "I don't want to stop now." If Brian's going to give him a second one that means- Freddie isn't a woman and so there is no fear of a future child that will go without a father or without knowing which father is theirs. There's no need for marriage vows before they do anything and so there is nothing stopping them. "I-But I don't know if two is better- Well I mean, obviously two is twice the pleasure," he's masterbated before and knows what an orgasm is, he didn't think of himself as that much of a child, he just doesn't know what's best if he's to partake with a partner.

Brian smiles softly, again no sign of laughter or mockery in his gaze. He shrugs casually, all that pale flawless skin pulling with the motion. "Well, I think that either way two would not go amiss. I wish to treat you like the- like the glorious Queen I see in you, and as you said it is twice the pleasure. But also if you wish to receive, it will make you more relaxed and makes things easier."

"If I wish to receive?"

"If you wish to pitch instead, then I would still recommend two. Or else your staying power, especially with how I've worked you to such a froth, will uh... not last long." 

But Freddie can barely even listen to that let alone feel embarrassed. If Freddie would- He's being- He could- He doesn't even know if he can still breathe let alone articulate his feelings. He just leans down and gives Brian a big smacking kiss on his lips. "What was that for?"

"If I would be your Queen, would I rule by your side? Would I be consort, equal in duties and powers?"

"To the- To the best of my ability, unless you wishn't be," Brian looks a little turned around by the change in topic. "It need not all be your burden or responsibility if you wish to live more with freedom or leisure. But Fred- Freddie, while what I say is true, and I wish to elevate and liberate you with our union and not merely exchange Mary's shackles for mine, that has nothing to do with sex. There are men that engage in all behaviors and that doesn't make them lesser. There are those that receive that are the dominant ones, those that pitch and are submissive."

Freddie nods. He hadn't really thought about this but if he had, this would not have been an unbelievable possibility. He does not, nor would he want to, know what goes on with Artemis and her ladies but her not having a dick to stick into them certainly does not make her less than the terrifying commanding presence as much as any man he has ever known. Still, it's good to hear the words and be told by Brian, as much as he might strain at the reins now that his blood is up, he remains the kind considerate man Freddie is getting to know.

"I think I'd like to try for my first time to be the one pitching."

Brian nods. But then sneaky wrench that he is, having hold of Freddie's waist he grinds the smaller man down against him, rubbing their dicks together through the cloth. Freddie yelps and smacks Brian's shoulder. He might no longer be on the edge but that was a shock to his system. "What?" Brian replies faux innocent, "You said you wanted two, so I'm only trying to be a good husband and provide for you." 

Freddie smiles, chuckling. "How about," and he wraps his arms again behind Brian's neck, "You take me to the bed and then you can have your wicked way with me."

Brian smiles right back, slowly standing with Freddie's weight at his hips his legs locking around his back. As he straightens Freddie can feel Brian's tunic slipping before it falls down completely, Brian just continues on, stepping out of it. Freddie doesn't look down, not yet because soon, he'll have an unobstructed view. It's only a few step from where they were sitting but now Freddie is deposited on a downy feather mattress. 

Freddie looks at Brian's completely naked form, its not surprising in itself. He's seen the nude form before although not usually aroused and his eyes are merely confirming what his hand already discovered. So it is not the novelty that capture's Freddie's attention. It is his influence on Brian, how he has brought forth his passion and clearly roused him to lust. It's not that Brian is naked and wanting, it's that Freddie has made him that way. 

He can feel himself smile some more as Brian first reaches to set out a jar which must surely contain oil before joining Freddie on the bed. This time Brian is on top although he does not straddle Freddie's thighs, kneeling just right next to his supine form. 

Somehow in all of this Freddie's tunic has managed to cling on, little more than a bandeau of fabric held up by his knob. Brian works both of his hands under the fabric, intentionally skirting very near Freddie's dick without ever touching. He tugs it down, Freddie helping by lifting his hips. Freddie avoids looking into Brian's eyes, focusing instead on the King's chin. It's true he might not be as conventionally attractive as Roger's rather feminine appeal, but he's truly handsome all the same. 

Brian seems pleased with what he sees, smiling softly as he leans down to kiss a naked Freddie but for the crown flowers that he still wears. Freddie is eager to kiss back, he feels on firm ground with kissing and it itself is so pleasurable, especially with Brian's weight on top of him his thigh between Fred's legs and ah fuck- again he's so close. Shit! Freddie grabs hold of Brian's shoulders and rolls them over, so that Freddie is on top. He's still not going to last long but damn it if he's not going to give it good to Brian first. 

He straightens his crown, grabs at the pot of oil and situates himself between Brian's splayed legs, hooking one of them over his shoulder. Brian doesn't say anything, just letting his body be used as Freddie wishes. God the sight of Brian is gorgeous as Freddie coats his fingers. Brian's voluminous hair spread out on the mattress, the King -the God flushed and panting, red high on his cheeks, nearly the same color as his reddened dick. 

Freddie places the jar back down, grabs hold of Brian with one hand and circles his whole with the other. Brian just sighs deeply content. Slowly Freddie probes him, his completely shorn fingernails being good for not hurting him. Brian sighs and seems to make a conscious effort to relax as he opens easily for Freddie that slides in not only another but gets them both to the knuckle. "Up," Brian suggests.

Freddie curls his fingers and feels a bump the size of a walnut, when he presses, Brian tosses his curls about and moans. The sound is lewd and gorgeous. Freddie can't imagine a more magnificent sight than his partner coming undone at his touch. With every movement of his fingers, Brian reacts. That power is far more intoxicating than any throne or crown. But fuck Freddie is close too, he knows that Brian was right to tell him it was best if he came twice, he'd never last like this. 

Grabbing hold of Brian's leg lest it fall off, he leans forward until their dicks are touching. Brian's happy trail is such a different but delightful sensation against his neglected cock that he moans out. Oiling up his second hand, Freddie wraps it around both of their cocks. Fuck that feel amazing. 

Brian is less vocal than Freddie and yet not enjoying it any less, that much is clear from his expression and how he scratches at Freddie's back. Freddie slides in a third finger, determined to make this just as good for Brian. It doesn't take much longer for them to come, one after the other.

Freddie lets himself lie on Brian's chest exhausted and content, heedless of the mess. His bones feel heavy and his muscle feel loose. And yet- Although the body is done for the moment the mind still craves more. It was so glorious and all Freddie can think about is getting to do it all over again. And if he accepts Brian's proposal, to do it forever. 

Slowly he leans up on one hand, the oil remaining on it staining the fabric, his other hand is still three fingers knuckle deep in Brian. He wriggles them experimentally and Brian sighs but does not groan. Knowing his prostate would probably be too much, Freddie instead focuses on stretching them apart as far as he can. It's not needed, Brian was already loose now even more so from the orgasm. "Milk me," Brian murmurs as his hands stroke over the scored scratch marks on Freddie's back. 

Freddie blinks once at the unexpected request but he's certainly not going to deny him. He shifts, so his knees are baring his weight again and he can free up his other hand. Without the same kind of copious chest hair as Freddie, Brian's dusky nipples stand out starkly against his pale skin. They are pebbled and sensitive to his touch. Brian reacts well to them being touched, moaning softly and curling his hand, but still he speaks up. "That's good, you're so good babe, I really-"

Oh... "But?" That tone of voice and expression as friendly and kind as they are aren't good news. Freddie questions, maybe Brian isn't like him, maybe he had enough, is done for the day and doesn't want more. 

Brian smiles rather sardonically. "That's... not what milking is." Freddie jerks back his hand from Brian's chest, fuck. "I understand the miscommunication, that's my bad, milking is ah um..."

Freddie tries to blink down at him with the most deadpan expression he can, they just came all over each other and he still has three fingers up the other man's arse. 

Yet this is what is making Brian blush and stammer. "Prostate milking is when the prostate is massaged. It causes the penis to leak, and since the cum is white like milk-" Freddie just watches Brian wind himself up about this like it's somehow humiliating and distance himself from what he's describing with clinical words. Fred doesn't know who's responsible and they are probably some all powerful God or long since gone being but if Freddie is ever left alone with them, he's going to shove thorns through their tongue. 

And he's understood quite enough, he doesn't need to watch Brian continue to discomfort himself like this. He jabs his three fingers against Brian's prostate which he had been intentionally avoiding. Brian whimpers and thrashes about. Rather than hit it with every thrust as before, he keeps his fingers in deep and just presses, massaging the gland.

Brian whines and indeed from his cock a steady dribble of cum leaks. It's fascinating to watch him like this, squirming about and so clearly affected. "Does that feel good darling?" He asks, not just to be seductive, although he tries, but also to make sure he's not messing up again.

"Rghmm, so good Freddie," Brian confirms and the praise is like lightning in his veins. 

Although it takes time and more coaxing for Brian's body recovers, as a God it is much faster than a mortal's. By the time Brian is hard and aching again, Freddie is too and there is an absolute puddle forming on Brian's chest. Something which Freddie has no intentions of disturbing, he knows that many positions are possible but he'd like nothing more than to continue watching Brian's face as they go on. 

Freddie eases out his fingers which at this point are aching and slides in. It feels- It's so amazing it's hard to put it into words. Suddenly it seems clear why kingdoms fall and wars are waged over this; this pleasure, this connection, Freddie feels like he's losing it. 

"Aruuuggh." They lose all sense of words or meaning as Freddie thrusts and Brian can do little more than cling on. Brian is deliciously snug around his cock, loose enough to not be in pain and yet tight enough for Freddie to feel this good. 

They don't say anything, words are beyond them, they just look into each others eyes and feel a connection, the physical and the emotional meeting and culminating until they can't bare it anymore. Soon, all to soon, Freddie knows he's going to come again, he's so close. He reaches down and touched Brian's long neglected dick, it's sticky and absolutely covered in his own fluids, making it slippery in Freddie's hold, still he strokes it firm and hard the best he can. 

Brian must enjoy it for soon he is wailing and coming. This makes his inner walls clench and spasm sending Freddie right over after a few more thrusts. The post orgasmic haze this time is strong as they lay there dazed. Freddie shifts off Brian, giving the man space to breathe, his garland finally falls off. But Brian's arms still locked behind his back, keep Freddie close as they lie side by side. He turns slowly to Freddie smiling softly, placing the crown delicate on the nightstand as to not be crushed by their bodies before he holds Freddie again, fingers drawing patterns on his skin. 

He looks content, happy, pleased. All this positivity because of Freddie and he can feel it, he can feel that he is being loved. It warms his heart and makes his insides flutter as he maintains their closeness. If this is want Freddie has to look forward to, a God's lifetime, a near eternity, at this man's side than Freddie can't imagine he wants anything more than to be his Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie awakes to a smooth, soft repetitive movement. At first he just thinks its the leaves dancing to the wind. But when he asks from the news of the clouds and there's nothing there for his affinity to latch onto, he jolts up. "Shhh, it's alright Freddie, sleep as long as you need."

As soon as he hears that name, his name, he melts back into the bedding closing his eyes, smiling at the very thought of it and the memories that trickle back. Brian is softly humming a song Freddie doesn't know as he wipes Freddie clean, but fuck he is disgusting as is the bed, sticky flaky and honestly such a mess. Brian is trying valiantly but Freddie doesn't think a wash cloth will be enough. "We should take a bath." 

"Back for more already?" Brian teases softly, Freddie can hear he's smiling without opening his eyes. 

Freddie stretches clenching his toes before yawning widely. "Mmm, well now that you mention it..." He looks at Brian wickedly who only smiles back just as suggestively. 

And so that's how they spend the next hour, getting cleaned only to get dirty again. When Brian finally drains the bath, Freddie is truly as sated as he imagines he could ever be, warm and satisfied, pleased to the very tips of his hair. His bones feels like wax left in the sun and he simply can't be expected to do anything else. 

He wriggles to move and follow Brian as he gets out but the King gently places his hands on his shoulder and pushes him back in. "I've asked Jobby to bring you attendence," Brian reminds Freddie as he returns with clean outfits, both in black. Freddie looks at the tunics, while northerns might have complicated layers, a pin or two and belt isn't exactly something that requires assistance. 

Brian sets them down on the dry bath edge before hoisting up a large pot as well. Rest on its lip is a strigil. Ah! Freddie might not have used attendants to do it for him but he did oil and scent his skin. He can feel not just the oils from olives but the flora that made up the fragrance inside the pots. Everything that goes into it, be it flowers, leaves, seeds, woods, resins or gums, it's all his and he hasn't realised and his domain how he's missed the greenery until now. 

Sleeping in a stone palace far from its garden a first for him and he wonders if he can convince Brian to have pot planted or two. Normally he's in the fields, surrounded by it day and night, he can feel his affinity unfurling itself like a flower before the sun. He's so distracted by it that he almost ignores Brian's words. "If you'd rather do it yourself, of course you are welcome to but realistically I won't have time to do it. Occasionally sure but not on a regular bases."

"Regular?" Freddie normally only applies it when he's done something particularly intensive, generally a sport like wrestling. 

Brian shrugs casually before he looks at Freddie with half-hooded eyes, "It is best use it if one has engaged in *vigorous* activities in which they might have accumulated large amounts of sweat on their bodies." 

Freddie jaw drops open in a 'o.' That's- He never- Oh my. Freddie can feel himself smile before laughing. Brian might have a point then, they most certainly did do that. 

Freddie feels a little meek and hides in the tub for Jobbies arrival, nudity is nothing to be ashamed of and Freddie has never been before, but now for the first time his body is a sexual thing and he feels... odd. Brian clearly doesn't feel the same, standing there casually and Freddie remembers when that was him. He doesn't know what's wrong with him, although he understand why it has changed he doesn't know how to go back. 

So he just tucks his body under the baths edge and sticks out only his head for his servants to see. Jobby looks the same as he did before and he is accompanied by three men. There is Peter who wears a collar like Jobby and has shoulder length hair, he will be gopher for Freddie and his needs. Another one with a collar but short hair is Paul would will be charge of 'anything that's needed,' while he is obsequious, Freddie isn't sure he understands. Are they implying he's to be Freddie's concubine?

The last man has short hair and no collar is also introduced as Peter. No that's too many, Freddie raises his hand at that to stop Jobby. "How about a nickname?" He offers but really it's not a question. Freddie has just changed his name and it was delightful, he'd recommend it for everyone. This Peter nods unconcerned but doesn't offer anything. Freddie looks at the other Peter that just stands there rather blankly. Best to get one for the both of them then. Ratty is quick to come to his mind for the weasley looking man. As for the other, Freddie thinks of 'P' names but ends on that a 'ph' and pronounced like an 'F,' but there's clearly nothing wrong with F names. 

The newly dubbed Phoebe is the only one that Freddie has tend to him with the oil and strigil. He feels comfortable in letting this man see him without clothing for some reason, his presence is... just calm. Phoebe rubs the oil into Freddie's skin, massaging him pleasantly before passing the strigil to scrape off the oil, leaving his skin clean, moisturized and fragranted. 

Freddie makes 'casual' small talk, speaking aimlessly as though he doesn't want something specific until he knows all he wants. Those that wear collar are slaves serving out a punishment. Not that their servitude is what they hate most or that is intended to make them the most miserable, it's only tedious grunt work as punishment for their crimes in life, generally hubris. If they do this, if they serve, then they can be as the rest of the folks in the meadows.

However servants without such as Phoebe are actually people that are being rewarded with this work. Phoebe enjoys having a purpose, especially one grander than himself, and so he has one. Freddie is not quite sure what to make of all of this. It's a little different from what his sheltered self knows about the workings of the rest of the world, but not too terribly. People's actions generally result in their slavery, most often outstanding debt, and once they have served, they can retire. Judging by Jobby's story of Ratty being in such a wild party that he gets trashed enough to wake up without clothing or memory, they still seem to have enough of their own time. 

Once Phoebe is done, Freddie feels like he has recovered from Brian's gentle and not so gentle attention. Now that he has regained his normal, or at least new normal equilibrium he stands up. He doesn't care about Jobby judging his naked form, Freddie remains as unblemished as a God. It's Brian's gaze that is heavy on him.

Phoebe helps him, although Freddie could manage this much, to slip on the tunic. Brian approaches them, already dressed and hands to Phoebe first a belt made of gold chains. Freddie looks at it wide-eyed but makes no comment as it is slipped around him. And to think he isn't even Queen yet but to the Rich One it must be little. Then again Brian manifests from his shadows a fibulae. This pin is also gold but most attention grabbing is the filigree shaped like flowers whose petals are made of gemstones. He doesn't know if he's ever seen anything so lovely in all of his life let alone be allowed to wear it. With only one pin his tunic is styled one-shoulder as he prefers. 

At first Freddie doesn't say anything as it is put in place. But then, "Thank you," he tells Brian honestly and not just because Mary is always on him about his manners, "It's beautiful."

Brian smile is small but soft as he cups Freddie's cheek, "Then it can hope to be worthy of you and your beauty."

Freddie can feel himself blush, and can only hope his tan skin hides it. Phoebe politely doesn't laugh at such an over the top line. Looking for a distraction, Freddie looks down. "Mmmm," Freddie thinks, plucking at the fabric. "Black?" He doesn't know if it goes best with his complexion. Maybe he stays here long enough to grow pale like Brian it will be just as striking on him as it is on Brian. 

"Only black sheeps are sacrificed to King Hades," Phoebe answers. 

Ah, so there's an actual reason? Freddie touches the fabric again, he hadn't even noticed that instead of linen it was wool, he was distracted with Brian and his own naked form. It's much cooler down here where the sun does not reach and so it makes sense. But that also means he can't wear his prefered white, well except for his crown.

He- He didn't sleep with his garland on did he? He reaches up to pat, his hair is empty, right of course he washed it. He only just vaguely remembers it in Brian's hand before sleep overtook him. He entreats Phoebe to fetch as he turns his intention to Brian's hair. He wouldn't let the King nor Jobby keeping torturing the poor tuft. 

He doesn't know how he's going to even start to fix it, the suffering curls seem to have lost all their shape. It might almost be best to cut it at the scalp and just wait for it to grow back. That will take time but just a short moment in the infinity that is a God's life. Still he can at least stop Jobby from brushing it out and towel dry it. He sighs, this is going to be work but it's going to be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

There has been enough of a change of pace that right this very second Freddie is okay to let Brian attend his duties without serving as his shadow. He has reigned over this realm since the dawn of humanity, he can do it one more day without Freddie. 

Freddie would think he had had enough of relaxing with how much of his life he spent lounging in Mary's meadows, and to a certain extent that is true. That is why he does not relax in his rooms or with Phoebe, who is seemingly great company but rather heads to the palaces grounds.

There's a gardener working there. He bares no collar and so unlike Prenter, he must be like Phoebe, someone who's dream heaven is this kind of work. Freddie approaches curiously, he seems to be tending the plants well and attentively. "Hello," Freddie calls out, responded to only with a vague nod as he works on.

Once right next to him, Freddie kneels down, "Do you want any help?" and is finally acknowledged. 

Jim looks him over, focusing on his fine black clothing and the expensive nature of his pin and belt. "No," the man returns roughly.

Freddie's mouth pops open, he- well he had phrased it as a question but he wasn't expecting to be told no. He's not often told no, never really, except about leaving Mary meadow's border. "I-Oh I see."

The man looks up at Freddie realising he has offended him which was not his intent and yet the man doesn't apologize either, wouldn't want some noble mucking about in the dirt and ruining things. That's understandable Freddie doesn't think he's offended so much as shocked and surprised by the turn of events. 

He stands back up, dusts of his knees and continues further into the garden. He's so use to having Mary with him, introducing him and serving as a marker of who he his, that it hadn't occurred to him that people would just not know who he was. Even if Freddie was God of Growing and Blooming Flora, he is still King Hades guest, not to mention possible Queen-to-be. 

So it's- unusual but if anything it makes Freddie laugh. First just a chuckle as he feels his lips pull back from his teeth and then snickers, before he's all out laughing. Fred is pretty sure that if he didn't look wealthy he would have been told to fuck off, which is fair enough too. 

Freddie toys with the pin that Brian gave him as he walks further into the palace's ground. He'd thought it feel heavy or wrong to be so outwardly ostentatious but that's not at all how he feel about it. It feels right. He feels gorgeous and powerful decked out like this, likes the way people see him and now; it feels like he was always meant to be this grander person and now it's only just being recognized. 

Freddie has wandered into the orchard, which isn't hard as the trees seemingly fan out in all directions. Once again he finds Cerberus lazing about. Just as last time the feline is friendly. They don't stand up when Freddie approaches but they do roll over from where they were lying like a sphinx to expose their soft underbelly. 

"Shouldn't you be guarding your master's gate?" Freddie questions as he approaches their head. He's met enough cats to know that that belly is a test. They sniff his hands and again reactive positively, he pets them although he doesn't have enough hands for how needy they are, rubbing against him and purring like distance crackling thunder. 

They might be terrifying and large enough to slay an elephant but to Freddie, they are just a big baby that loves to be pet. Cats do seem to have a sense about these things, and if Brian thinks they are good enough to guard his door, then they must be alright. And in Cerberus defense., Freddie has never heard of a single soul escaping from this realm. 

Freddie slides down so he is sitting on the ground, his side against Cerberus. The far head, which he remembers to be Goliath snuggled on his far side, dragging him over. "Yeah, alright, hold on-" Freddie laughs as he scooches over. Something is wedged under this thigh. He pulls it out, it's a persimmon.

It looks ripe and Freddie hasn't eaten anything since Brian brought him here. He brings it to his mouth but before he sinks his teeth into its flesh, he feels that something is wrong. He looks at it in his hand, does it have worms? He touches it with his affinity and it feels- odd. He doesn't know what it is about everything here. It must be because these plants grow without him or Mary, without even Helios' sun. 

He slowly puts the fruit back down. As he tries to think back on it, he remembers what he's heard rumoured about it. Hades has few visitors, for many reasons Freddie thinks, but what is often pointed to is that because while he can travel straight down, they must go to the entrance and walk down the winding road to arrive here. But the other reason is that no one can eat anything here or else they can never return to the land of the mortals. 

But Freddie is immortal anyways? And while it is rare, Hades certainly returns to the mortal land, even if just when he went to go look for his Queen and took Freddie, is the rumor saying Hades doesn't eat or that the law does not apply to their King? What about the Furies? They are said to dwell outside of the gates, that it is from the mouths of the dead that they hear about the crimes they go to punish. How can they both stay here and return upward to execute justice unless they too don't eat?

Freddie softly thumbs the fruit. Gods can go without food. As they can't die, they can't starve to death, but they can suffer. Hungry, emaciated and weak. Surely while Brian is skinny, he doesn't look like a victim of famine. Freddie has seen those unfortunately, when he and Mary were too late or too powerless before another tragedy beyond them and what they can do, generally drought.

He places the persimmon down on the ground, it's littered with other fruits. He looks up, there is no rhythm of reason to what variety is growing where, almost like a natural forest only of only fruit bearing trees. Right above him and Cerberus is an apricot tree. He and Mary tend to alternate what ripens when so that at any one time the people may feed themselves. Although neither of them come here, the trees follow their patterns as this one is not with fruits. How odd. 

Freddie looks back down, Delilah aggressively rubbing her head against his. She is clearly the most pushy of the three but he doesn't mind, he's can be demanding too. He's willing to go back to petting but then he sees something as he stretches to best reach the cats. The grass here isn't as tall as wheat but still tall enough that he can't be quite sure until he has it in hand. It's half of a pomegranate, split open as though by a great weight, leaning against Cerberus he doesn't have to wonder too hard. Its seeds are spilling out, small and yet appetizing and colorful. 

He just gets a few on his finger, his stomach rumbles. He's not a mortal, and he's not even an immortal that has known strife. He might have outgrown Mary's protective measures but he cannot deny that it has insulated him from any woes. And with their two affinities, Freddie has never known hunger. Even if as a God he can surviving never eating again, the pangs gnawing at him form a tight pit in his stomach. 

So surely just a few seeds wouldn't hurt anything. He's just testing them, and any strange quality they might have better on his tongue and teeth. He slips them into his mouth and they taste just as good as any other he has eaten before. He slowly chews them just in case, both his hands scratching the presently gentle giant surrounding him. He swallows them and if anything that tiny snack has made him hungrier. 

Before he can choose between the very important task of continuing to pet the cats' heads, who purr is practically shaking his body, or if he wants another fruit; he hears a voice calling out for him. It's faint but clear, and annoyingly it's 'Kore' that is being called. Freddie wants nothing more than to ignore it, he wants this vacation away from his life to last a little bit longer, just a little bit longer with Brian. A lifetime as his consort would do. But then more authoritatively Brian's voice and what Freddie now thinks of as his real name.

Freddie gets up to go and to his surprise Cerberus follows. But it doesn't seem to be their master's call that has them in motion, no instead Cerberus continues to demand pets even as they walk. 

They clear the orchard for the garden, on a second story balcony stands Brian- or rather King Hades. Brian is holding his bident like an old man holds a staff, bent over and small. He is cloaked in terrible dark shadows like Freddie has not seen since he first appeared before Freddie. The shadows are swallowing him up and fading him into the marble background but for his crown that glints almost ominously in the light. 

At Hades side is the only visitor Freddie had ever heard of in this realm, Hermes. Despite his mortal passing nature he is easy for Freddie to spot having known him so well, not to mention his staff and his winged hat. Brian's offer of Queenship was not by any stretch the first time Freddie enjoyed the idea of power. It was well known that names had power, and so much as Freddie had learned of Apollo's Roger, he had given Hermes Deaky in the hopes a name, rather than just a title, would hold to be more special. 

King Hades extends a hand and stairs appear for Freddie to come up without even having to go inside. He slowly climbs the stairs, nervous and slightly afraid but determined not to show it. Cerberus following silently in his wake up the steps is helping. Deaky has never laid a finger on him, if anything Deaky eagerly helped him know more about the outside world and its going ons. 

When he reaches the top he meets a woman he does not know. If he does not focus, three heads appear, although his immortality allows him to see the three that is one. Ah, Hecate the guide. She is beautiful in an unconventional way with a pointy chin, downturned nose and curls barely restrained by her hairnet. She is holding two torches and so Freddie doesn't need to know more. 

As Freddie looks over Hecate so to does Deaky look over Freddie. He shares a look with Brian but they both seems content with what he sees. Freddie's not sure what exactly there is to see. He's wearing black and jewellery but other than that there can be no physical changes so shorty unless the happiness Freddie feels is painted like a smile.

Still Deaky is here with a serious message. "Your... guardian Mary has been..." Horrified? Freddie doesn't even hope it's 'delighted' or 'content,' she'd never just let him go. He knows it's because he is so loved by her, but he just- He just wants more than what being under her care has in store. "Despairing. She didn't know where you'd gone."

Freddie blinks, he looks from Deaky to Brian and then back to Deaky. "She... she was there? When Brian took me?"

"Ah, so you were 'taken' then?" Deaky latches onto that part. 

Freddie furrows his brow, "Well I can't get here by myself, I don't even know if I could get out of those lands without her permission. But Bri-Hades had Zeus' blessing which allowed him to pass through and then his own," Freddie waves his hand about, "His own selfness could bring me here."

"They are saying," Brian bites out, "That you were kidnapped." Brian actually looks like he might cry, he looks so old and broken like this- Did he not think that the very same Olympians that mocked and belittled him would smear or allowed for his name to be smeared like this- especially by his guardian? 

"That's not all," speaks Hecate, her voice is kind. He can imagine why people would follow her as she guides their path. "They are saying you were raped."

Freddie gasps, hand to his heart, jaw dropping. The fuck! They can't even- "Clearly they're talking straight out their arse," he turns to Deaky, he needs the Gods of Messages to deliver this loud and clear, "I don't know the fuck would ever say such a vile thing, especially about such a loving and wonderful person. People- Gods lets alone mortal, could only strive to be this good, caring and considerate. No one knows what happened between me and Hades but us as no one else was there, and so I am telling you, and you are to tell everyone: I wanted to come here, I want to be here and I want Hades." He stares him down, trying to convey as much fury as hopefully Cerberus is behind him. 

Deaky smiles slightly in the face of Freddie's righteous anger, nodding slightly, "I will relay your message." He turns to address Brian, "They are starting to complain. For the moment, aside from Demeter, Apollo is the most vocal of all but I think he will be assuaged by such words. But there might well be others, and they are putting pressure on Zeus. If you want your claim to stick, you know what you have to do."

He does? Freddie looks up at Brian questioningly, something he still really feels like that child of his name and he fucking resents the shit out of it. Brian extends a hand to gently grab on of Freddie's. The shadows recend a little and Brian is again peering at him from behind Hades. He lifts the hand and presses the lightest of kisses across the knuckles, "If you would have me, I would make you my Queen."

Ahhhh. Freddie can feel himself pinken- Marriage. It's tempting, so terribly tempting. Of course normally matches are made by parents. Freddie much like Aphrodite doesn't have those but as Zeus chose for her so was it expected that Mary would choose for him. And it wouldn't be a proper marriage by many standards if they are both men, and thus there can be no children from the union. But everyone will probably know the truth- that Hades King of the Dead could not sire children as so a man is a good a bride as any. 

Mary might not have chosen this match, and might in fact be very against it, but Freddie can imagine no greater fit. He plans to say yes; it's not that he can't do better than Queen, although he can't as Poseidon has eyes for no one but Hestia, it's that Freddie can't do better than Brian. Freddie spoke true when he told that to Deaky, Brian was kind, attentive, lovely- Freddie might actually sigh out loud as he looks into Brian's hazel eyes.

He still hasn't answered and clearly Deaky is waiting for one. "I will marry you," but that doesn't seem enough. It satisfies the messenger well enough but if Freddie is to be Queen, in command of this household if not also the souls out there, he must be better. "I will stay here. I will marry Hades, and I will be his Queen." He juts up his chin, daring to be nay-said but again Deaky only smiles.

"You seem to be good for Brian and he seems to be good for you, he looks happy, you look happy. And-" He makes a gesture pointing his own head. Freddie reaches for the crown, it's not the fine jewels and metal that Brian could easily replace it with, something appropriately rich and luxurious for his position to be. But it's very Freddie, not just flowers of his domains but in fact ones he sculpted himself and so that's why he likes it so, and he thinks that's also why Brian likes it. Brian had done and said much to suggest that he likes Freddie's independent and bold spirit, rather than trying to erase his identity for a more convent or meek Queen. 

But Deaky actually smiles trying his best to hold back a giggle as his eyes crinkle, his shoulders hunch and he wings on his hat flutter. His laugh is contagious and Freddie can feel himself smile. "He means my hair," Brian says begrudgingly but clearly also amused. It's not that he doesn't like and appreciate what Freddie is doing for him; it's that he has been teased about his hair all of his life, most especially by Zeus. Brian was desperate for it 'normal' or at least less unwieldy, and somehow the problem only seemed to compound as he tried growing it out. But now with Freddie's help and sage advice, he can at least hope. It's only been one day but the change is already a noticeable improvement.

Deaky waves and wishes Brian good luck with his hair before departing, Hecate to guide his way. She looks nice and Freddie longs for guidance when there is so much change in his life. 

Freddie looks to Brian who is still shrouded in shadows. He strokes his thumb where there hands are still clasped. "My dear?" 

Brian seems to slightly straighten but clearly something is still on his mind. Freddie hopes its not those vicious allegations. Clearly Freddie, as the victim, can exactly tell him, that he was in fact not kidnap and not taken advantage of, let alone anything more extreme. But that is not the only thing that is on Brian's mind as he speaks up, "I fear your guardian has spread that tale across the lands and to the people. People will listen to her, she's too powerful for them to take my side, they need her, desperately."

Freddie blinks. He hadn't considered that. Points are being made of course. Except for fish, everything else mortal eat need the harvest, be it the crops of the field or the animals that eat it. To have her angry is certain death, albeit a slow and terrible one. Yet surely she will see that they are innocent in all this, they are not responsible for Freddie's actions and that now that he is no longer a child, he is capable of making these decisions, of no longer being her charge.

But there is nothing he can do to change her mind, especially not down here, all he can effect is his husband to be. The very idea makes him smile and want to gush- his husband. "They need you too, they are but mortals and their soul would go either way, but with you they can be assured that they are in good hands. That their souls will be ferried, that punishment will be wrought, rewards given, and that they will be reunited with their loved ones. It is not just a good duty that you do," someone like Freddie, sure flowers are nice but they aren't exactly the dawning of the sun, "It is a necessary duty that you do."

"Hmmm," Brian says but he is lost in thought, and later Freddie will learn that sometime his husband just gets in moods like these, where there is nothing but the gloom. But today is not that day as Freddie is here and by his side to brighten his day and well, certainly make it more interesting. "So did you make yourself out of catnip or what to have Cerberus follow you so?"

"I'll have you know," Freddie says in mock outrage, huffing about and placing his arms on his hips dramatically, "That I am in fact very lovable."

It has the desired effect as Brian smiles and laughs before agreeing.


	7. Chapter 7

Freddie's stomach grumbles and Brian laughs again, "Have you met Joe?"

"Um, I think?" But Freddie did not know Joe to be a cook.

"Ah, no not Mazzello, Fanelli."

First the Peters now the Joes, they're getting nicknames too, whether they like it or not and clearly Brian can tell just by his expression. They go off to the kitchen as Freddie formulates. Once there and the 'Liza' is informed of his new name after the stage persona of Liza Fanelli, yes that's a good way of picking them Freddie says to himself. 

Brian tells Freddie that honestly he tends to eat in the kitchen, where the bustle of the palace is. Freddie understands where he's coming from, and surely as he enjoyed his time with Phoebe, he'd enjoy eating with them again. It's just- It's just that Freddie is new to being Queen, even if they are only betrothed. And for a little bit, he'd like to have some sense of formality, a little bit of posturing and fanciness. 

At least until the newness wears off, and such things become walls of loneliness that trap him with his new status. But right now, what's between him is young and burgeoning, and he wants to tend to it as he does all in his domain. 

The formal dining room could certainly fit four dozen comfortably, a high table on a dais and two tables perpendicular to it. There is Hades throne is a place of honor, clearly the largest and grandest of all. There are three matching smaller thrones, surely for the Judges, and other thrones, for Hecate and Thanatos surely. 

'Ah,' Freddie thinks when entering. Well it's too late now as Phoebe and Jobby prepare their plates. Freddie doesn't care that he doesn't have a throne. Not yet obviously, not until they are married; he would be hurt if Brian never gave him one, he always felt inferior to Mary he'd rather not be so minimized as well by his husband. It's just that Freddie was looking for a dining room that was just not the kitchens themselves, where not even a wall stood between their table and the working chefs. Something much smaller, maybe a table of four or six. 

But here at least there is room for Cerberus, who is still following him attentively as he continues to shower them in love and affection. They lie down before the dais and watch carefully the servants, their snake tail twitching. Freddie shoots a look to Brian who doesn't seem to have noticed. "They- Cerberus wouldn't pounce on them right?" 

Brian huffs a laugh as he looks down to Freddie, placing an arm around his shoulder. "No my dear. Firstly Cerberus has never attacked a soul that wasn't trying to get out illicitly. But if they did, they would still surely not touch my staff. A soul of Meadows perhaps." 

It's odd and sometimes hard for Freddie to remember or comprehend that Brian, who can be shy, gloomy and withdrawn, remains all powerful, especially in his domain. And indeed as an almost thoughtless act of power as Brian had made the stair grow so too does he create a seat for Freddie. And instead of- creating another throne for Freddie, or just some other seat, some of less importance or grander, he in fact stretches his own throne into the size of a loveseat. That's- When Brian speaks of a spouse and Queen as an equal, it is hard not to believe him and Freddie can feel warmed and confident that he is making the right choice.

Brian sits down like he didn't do anything and Freddie's seats himself down next to Brian, tucking his legs up under himself. He can feel the warmth of Brian's body seeping into him, he might reign over the dead but he remains lively. "What- What is the Meadows like?" Freddie can't help but to find it interesting that the very place he longed to leave is now the same kind of place he is to rule. 

"Barren," Brian answers honestly. "There are none of your wonderful flowers to dot the landscape," Brian replies cupping Freddie's face tenderly.

Freddie can feel himself melt, he's just so touched by not only the words but also the gestures of affection. Sure Freddie knows that some people derive happiness from what he does but generally it's more subtle than that. It's hard if not impossible to quantify morale. It's little but it's not nothing, especially if you are to wander, lost and alone until your soul is reborn. Something Freddie could rather easily give. "I'd like to visit."

"Then you shall, we will visit all of there and all of my domain if you wish, but not Tartarus."

That's fine Freddie has no interest in that terrible place and from his understanding it's not under Hades domain for all that he might guard it's gates. Freddie wouldn't want to go somewhere that treacherous, full of vicious murders, killer of Gods, but especially not unprotected. 

Their food is served and it seems amazingly appetizing, looks more gorgeous than Hade's gems and smelling better than anything. Freddie pauses with the spoon halfway to his mouth remembering that moment in the orchard with the pomegranate, but Brian hasn't said anything and is just eating, taking no mind. So Freddie eats.

And, mmm, it tastes just as extraordinary. Freddie has no idea what his expression must be like, he can't stop the near lewd noises he's making either. It's just so delicious. Brian smiles softly and is pleased with Freddie's happiness. "The greatest chefs- it's more than their jobs, it's their passion and their reason for being, they want nothing more than to work even once they have passed, and as amazing as they are separately, together with their shared knowledge, they- that," he points to the their food, "Is possible."

Freddie smiles widely, he can feel his lips retracting from his teeth and he quickly turns to hide it. He doesn't even know how to behave with Brian, he wants them to be everything to each other and yet as much as his heart maybe be willing, the adjustment is difficult. He doesn't want to be found lacking or flawed, who does? He thinks what will make him feel most at ease will be to be official tied and bound with a marriage.

So it seems that Hades' riches go beyond gemstones or gold. If he has the finest of craftsmen this is surely not limited to chiefs, surely everything from seamstresses to singers. "It's a testament to their craft," Freddie replies as he eagerly eats. 

Brian's domain and affinity does not come with a craft, not like Freddie's, and yet when they speak, they both have much to say. Freddie was born like this and doesn't know any other way, he can't imagine anything else for himself but to make, shape and coax. Brian however, it is quite a different matter. He was there when the world was, if not new and young, at least no longer claimed. Brian could have been anything but he had chosen to be dutiful, to do the thankless task that no one else would but needed to be done regardless. 

And so despite this choice he had made, it was interesting to know that he still chose to fill his free time with creation. Not of flowers or anything so physical as sculpting, but rather music. There is such joy that lights him up when he speaks of it, delight that clearly shines right through and Freddie is more than pleased to bask in it. 

Brian is all ready to show Freddie his realm, or at least some of it for it cannot all be seen within just one day, but Freddie doesn't prioritize that, they aren't going anywhere and Hades has ruled over them without problem since the dawning of humanity. First he'd love to see his husband to be's passion. If they are to wed soon, probably in the morrow although Freddie's not sure when that is with this sunless place, then Freddie would like to know such an important part of who Brian is.

They enjoy their time in Brian's music room. It's a small private alcove at the top of a tower, far from the realm and it's problems with amazing acoustic. He is talented at the lyre, his long, delicate fingers plucking expertly, and as if that wasn't enough Brian voice is soft but touching and powerful. Freddie feels ensnared by the ballads of heartache, of loneliness. A loneliness Freddie is all too familiar with, it almost brings a tear to his eye. Once he hears the words, he joins in with his own voice. He hasn't often sang in front of people, really just Roger but the blond gave him some good advice and tips, so hopefully Brian will appreciate his effort. 

And indeed Brian looks besotted with Freddie's voice, or maybe also having someone to truly share this with. So Freddie grows louder, truly projecting. Freddie has only ever sang and while he could learn an instrument, he doesn't see why he should have to. He probably even sounds better when all of his attention is on his voice. Brian continues to look at him in such a way that Freddie has no choice but to rip off all their clothes. 

That night, after a second meal, a second (or is third now?) round of love making, Freddie falls asleep deeply and peaceful at not only having found a place and a person that accepts him for who he is, but also one where he can spread his wings and strive to be even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might not seem like it but we are nearing the end


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning Freddie is pleased to wake in Brian's gentle embrace, and their love making is tender. The only thing sweeter than that orgasm is the idea that this gets to be Freddie's for the rest of his life. However first Brian brings him to tour the realm, starting with Elysium, where those that get reward in this next life go. 

Freddie understands logically why he is to see his duties-to-be before they wed but he's not surprised by anything there. They do not go to the stables, which Freddie saw on his tour, they merely go out to the palace's gate where the chariot and horses are already prepared for them. Freddie could get use to having servants, doing all the little time-consuming things, so that he can just best enjoy his day.

Brian explains how not only Elysium but the rest of the realm works, most of it is delegated and does not need to be overseen by Brian which is good to hear. Freddie feared that because Brian seemed to be as much of a perfectionist as Freddie, that he could not let go and trust others. Not to mention, even if the duties were time consuming, Brian has done them without Freddie since the dawn of humanity, so Freddie doesn't necessarily think it's top priority before their marriage. Freddie thought their wedding was already going happened but that doesn't seem the case, at least neither this morning nor later today. 

Freddie has no particular interest in meeting the heroes of legends that dwell in this place of prestige, as he is no warrior himself but he does like the idea of fame for fames sake. And surely if nothing else Roger will grow green about it, specially as they are wasted on Freddie, and they can share a laugh about it. Although he doesn't know when next he will see that other musician in his life. Freddie's never heard of Apollo visiting this realm and he's not even sure if it's allowed. He knows that Hades does, although rarely, travel up top, most often to Olympus, and so Freddie might just have to resign himself to seeing him then, whenever that might be. 

Freddie can see that Elysium is properly stocked, truly this place provides the most blessed of afterlifes and it's people could not be more happy. Freddie however would be lying if he said he was not disappointed in noticing what Roger has often railed against. The people that are granted admission here are not especially righteous or have some other ethical merit or accomplishment. No the people here are those that had proximity to Gods during their life times, which means mostly royalty and demi-Gods. 

Still there isn't much for Freddie to do but watch. Brian tells him -although it is no order, and Freddie is rather pleased to be suggested not only another outing but another event spent together- that tomorrow they will tour the far larger meadows where the common souls dwell. Today they only pass through with Brian's chariot on their way back to the palace but Freddie demands they stop, just a moment. Brian dutifully does and only after they have come to a stop asks why. 

Freddie can't help but to smile at this, remembering that silly mortal tale of how to know you have a good husband. Ask them to hold your foot, perhaps you have something stuck in your sandal, maybe your toe is hurt, there are plausible reasons why a foot must be held but do not voice one. Merely ask it of them and if they don't asking why until they have done so they are a good partner, willing to support and trust you first and foremost. It's silly, just a wife's tale, but Freddie can't help but to think on it and smile. 

"Well, I was just thinking," Freddie bites his lip as he steps down from the chariot slowly. Part of him feels like he should have first asked, maybe in the quiet of night after they have both spent themselves and Brian is more likely to agree, but everyday Freddie is learning to trust and have faith in Brian. "I know I'm not Queen yet, but I intend to be," honestly Freddie thought they were gonna get married that morning so in his mind it might as well have already happened, "And even if I wasn't I'd like to leave something here, a gift."

He looks up at Brian who's expression clears from confusion to understanding as he sets down the reins, his horses trained well enough not to leave without their master, and joins him. "I think- I think that would be lovely." Brian smiles. While the poppy was carefully preserved by Phoebe under translucent fabric above the dresser in their room, the other flower, the very one Freddie had placed in Brian's hair is woven into the pin of King's right shoulder. Freddie can feel the weight of the ones he has in his hair as he takes a bracing breath. 

He looks out to the people, to his people now if he is to be their Queen. They stand some distance away, not out of cowering fear but respect. They look curiously at Freddie that does his best to stand straight and project authority but not too much. He starts smiling but stops as soon as he feels his teeth poking through. He doesn't know how to bend down regally but he tries his best, he almost feels a little foolish, he doesn't even know if the soil here can accept his flowers.

The meadows are filled with short uniform grass cut up by worn down dirt paths. And when he presses his hands against the soil, it's not loose, presumably watered somehow. Easily, as easily as always, the stalks burst through under his hand, quickly and nearly effortlessly forming a fully matured plant blooming with dozens of flowers. The audience 'oh's and 'ah's. 

Freddie hadn't thought of that, he hadn't considered what he did a spectator event simply because no one else acted particularly impressed by it, but those were all Gods, demigods or royals. And so Freddie hams it up, making more exaggerated movements and taking dramatic pauses. He extends his hand, feeling the roots grow deep and strong before having them explode outwardly topside. White is now dotting this part of the field, Freddie makes sure not to grow a wall but rather just small clusters that can be avoided and do not come onto the paths. 

The people's reaction this time is even louder, applauses and cheering. Freddie tries to keep a neutral, only slightly pleased expression as he looks up. It's a now old habit to not know what truly delights him least Mary use it again him. But he can imagine wanting to smile especially with Brian smiling, small but soft at him. 

It's a small and silly thing, just some flowers in a field, but it makes him feel loved, not just by Brian but also by his people. He'd think, even if things with Brian were to be different, if they had more the awkward stiltedness of typical arranged marriages between strangers, Freddie would still want to be here, to be Queen. 

Once Freddie has brought his own brand of sprinkled happiness in this small corner of the fields he leaves. He laid down line for the flowers roots to follow and quickly spread out. It wouldn't take long for them to be everywhere especially if he tends to them again.

They return to the palace, as much as Freddie would love to spend the whole day with Brian, hopefully again in his music room; the King has duties he must attend. Freddie has experienced so much new and different in just these last two days and yet still, he can sit in for a moment.

Brian rather eagerly offers Freddie a seat on a dais, to shape him a throne as though they were already wed, and while Freddie has every intention of getting married and saying yes, until such a time he doesn't think it would be appropriate. Instead he asks to stand in line with Jobby, on the sidelines but not as merely a spectator.

Brian sits on his throne as King Hades, steeped in shadows, only the metal of his crown glinting ominously. It is the three Judges that are front and center as without extraordinary circumstances, Hades need not interfere. Servants escort a soul forward.

He is a wisp, tittering between corporal and not, his pallor that of teeth with pale skin and blue lips like most all the other mortals Freddie has seen here. If the judges themselves must declare on his case, it must be serious but if it because his duties were grander, there is no trace of it as he wears a simple tunic and is barefooted.

Without the judges saying anything the man falls on his knees and wails. The sound is terrible as it echos in this marble mausoleum. One of the judges, King Aeacus tries to speak but his words are drowned out by the man's wailing. Freddie raises an eyebrow at this, turning to Jobby. Jobby whispers obligingly to answer the unspoken question, "This is common, they almost always act in a way we've seen before, and we've seen a lot of it."

Once the man has calmed a little, his mind decides on a strategy. Bribery. He offers the Kings his worldly riches. The Kings look unimpressed, almost bored in their seats. Freddie can't blame them. Jobby informs him that yes, this is very common. All of a mortal's life the only thing that has mattered was money and riches.

King Rhadamanthus speaks this time, "In death, riches and treasures do not matter. They did not matter to Thanatos and they do not matter to us."

Again the man tries to bribe. But his connections to others means little here, his daughters are of no interest to men beyond the mortal realm, the man's skills and talents are weak and paltry compare to the countless mortals that have come before him. He is simply not special, and there is nothing he can do.

Well, Freddie thinks caustically, the man could try explaining his case, explaining his motivations and if he is sorry or repentant in anyway. But Freddie supposes he is not surprised, men that sin enough to be brought here lack the ability to reflect and better themselves on their own. Now they will be punished in proportion to the crime, only then might they roam the meadows waiting to fade and be reborn, hopefully as someone better.

He can't help but to think that is why death is such a natural part of life, so that things can changed, evolved, hopefully for the better, not just the people but also society. And that's also why the Gods are so terrible. The flaws of mortals but no way to learn, no one to teach them, no way to improve, they just grow more and more entrenched in their horrible ways and see the people as less and less as they outlive them.

But then again humans weren't suppose- not suppose to establish societies and better ways of living. They were suppose to grovel in the mud all their lives, pray only to the Gods for any good that might happen to them; they were not supposed to be capable of doing it themselves, taking their fate into their own hands. It was only through Prometheus' actions that such a thing had come to pass, and the Titan was still being punished to this day for it. If there ever came a day where Freddie could help him, he'd gladly brave Zeus' wrath to right such a wrong.

Freddie hadn't really considered it before because it hadn't come up, but he has a strong sense of not only right and wrong; but of punishments, that should be fit for the crime and allow for repentance.

The judges speculate on a sentence and once they have come to an agreement between the three of them, King Minos sentences the man. A collar forms around his throat and the servants lead him out, he seems to be in denial but interestingly he doesn't lash out in rage. It could be that he is too stunned to but Freddie rather thinks its Hades' control. He hasn't said anything, did not weigh in the sentencing or the verdict, only watching from the shadows as they nearly conceal him completely.

Freddie isn't sure what he had been expecting but not this. He stays and watches a few more trials. They are all short, they don't need carefully laid out evidence or witnesses, they know and so now is only the time for the verdict to be decided and carried out. And Freddie has... opinions, and he no longer has to hold them back, just nothing more than a silent child clutching at Mary's skirts.

And so Freddie asks for Phoebe and Ratty to come here, and they stand at the edge of the court watching as Freddie gossips about all he sees and hears. What he think should or could be done, whether he agrees or disagrees with various decisions and what he would do himself. At first his servants kind of just listen along, Ratty is the first to give push back, disagree with his master's opinion. As far as Freddie is concerned, that's great and he loves it.

Even once Phoebe has understood this, he remains relatively quiet, far less opinionated than Jobby, not to mention Ratty. But when he does speak it is for leniency and forgiveness, a big soft bleeding heart, Freddie is unsurprised. Ratty has an interesting point of view. He clearly has been through some of it, only he was not so important as to judged by the Judges themselves. He states that his punishment isn't much of a punishment and doesn't actually make him wish he hadn't done that in his life. It's just a slight inconvenience. Yet Freddie things it is enough justice for those that were wronged by him.

Freddie enjoys these conversations that spring naturally and comfortable between them. The topics naturally go from one to another until they are discussing Freddie's wedding. He doesn't know what's possible or common down here. Still they can do kind of whatever they want. The King of the Underworld has never married before, and never will again, so they can decide for themselves what their own traditions are. Freddie doesn't know what he would want except, flowers of course...

Still he's surprised he isn't wed yet. When he expresses this, the servants are surprised he is surprised. They both imagined a 'long' engagement, at least longer than a mortal's. What was a few months to an immortal? Nothing, especially if they couldn't have children together, than nothing was stopping them from the tempting carnal pleasures.

Freddie understands this, although he feels a little insulted at the idea that his marriage is lesser just because they wouldn't have children. Zeus and Hera have two children together and what a disaster, one child is a monster, while they treat the other like *he* is the monster. But he doesn't mention that, instead he speaks of Hermes visit and message. He was clear, if Freddie wanted to stay, if he wanted to make it as so he could not be taken away, a marriage would be needed to bind him to this land and its King.

Still the three servants look unconcerned. There's lot of time til then, Freddie hasn't even seen all of the realm, there are few duties to attend to but he should try them out, let alone getting to know Brian better. They see no reason to rush and it calms Freddie, although he'd like to speak to Brian about it.

That night Brian and Freddie find each other again enjoying each other. It seems to be better each and every time, as the intimacy between them grows. Also, while it is very vain, Freddie deeply appreciates how gorgeous Brian's hair is becoming now that it's not brushed out or artificially straightened.

"There's was something I wanted to talk to you about," Freddie starts.

"Ah, is it what you were discussing in court earlier?" Brian says as he strokes a hand down Freddie's back, following the curve of his spine.

"Mmm," Freddie could just lie here and let himself melt from the pleasures. "Sort of, we- I was also discussing my- ah- opinions about the sentencings."

"Did you not agree with the judges?"

"I generally agreed that such and such was a crime, and warranted punishment but I think... Minos strikes me as cruel," Freddie intentionally leaves off his title of king.

"I see," Brian says in thought, "I thought his -ah um- level of creativity was good for punishing those that cannot be made to repent, those with true evil in their hearts, such that there is justice for the victims."

Freddie thinks on it, there were no truly heinous crimes ruled on that day, but if there were- Freddie must agree with Brian, sometimes crimes are so vicious that their perpetrators deserve the worse.

"For the moment, he has final say, if Rhadamanthus says one way and Aeacus the other, Minos is the tie breaker. But I will see if that needs changing."

Freddie thinks on it, "The world is still young isn't it?"

Brian furrows his brow, not following Freddie's train of thought but answering him all the same, "While it is the oldest, it has ever been, yes I think so. It is like your flowers in that way, still growing and so ever changing, it has not had equilibrium since they were given fire, but I don't know when or if it ever will again."

"I think it can wait then, as you said, I only saw one session of court, and I would learn more, see more, before I make a decision, but I thank you for listening and valuing my opinion."

"Of course-"

"That wasn't all we discussed," Freddie continues on, he- He feels so conflicted about Mary and his love for her, and so sometimes it chaffed to be reminded of how he even could have been better. "We, ah... I, you see... I've only seen mortals marry and so I thought we would get married soon, like today or tomorrow soon."

"Oh," Brian replies, clearly as surprised as his servants were. Freddie keeps thinking of this realm as an extension of the mortal realm, but clearly some differences in mindset must be fundamental.

"And I thought that even more so when Deaky was here and told us-" He waves his hand. 'To be married' he understood.

But Brian understood it as 'Be bound.' "We need not get married right away, it will take time for Demeter to amass power and influence like she wishes, enough to nay say *King* Zeus, it was after all with his permission that I took a bride. And Freddie," he says intently, holding the younger man's chin and peering into the bottomless brown eyes, "You are already bound to me."

Freddie can feel himself shiver as he breaks out in goosebumps. He had wanted to discuss the logistics, the details of their wedding, but now he just wants to get lost in Brian again. He straddles Brian with a growl, "Oh yeah? You gonna make me yours?"

Brian flips them over, pressing his weight against Freddie, pinning him to the mattress, "I'm telling you, you already are but I can remind you if you need."


	9. Chapter 9

Freddie has never been happier. He loves it here. It's not perfect, some days he misses the sun and its heat, he misses the simple yet highly conditional love of Mary. But then he far prefers it here. His lifetime of being sedentary is not so easily changed. He still spends time lounging in the garden and orchard. He loves the times spent with Cerberus.

He particularly enjoys Delilah and all her haughty, bitchy, glory, just like himself, he jokingly tells his new friends. Because that is what he now has, friends. It's not that he didn't have friends on the surface but it was nothing like this, he could only see them rarely, when Mary would extend an invite. Now he can see them everyday, all day, for hours on end. Phoebe is warm and caring, friendly and rather funny. He meets yet another Peter, this one he calls Serita, who's also joyful and amusing. He even gets to know that gardener, who remains completely unimpressed with his title, Jim. 

Freddie likes to be treated as Queen, enjoys the new power and authority, but he must admit it's also nice to just be seen as himself sometimes, especially when he just wants to relax and lounge about, like he does in Jim's 'domain'. It's- Freddie would be lying to himself if he said that this wasn't new. Even before he was Queen, he was rarely seen for himself, merely a child and an extension of Mary. 

Here he can not only be seen for himself but also grow into who that is, for he himself does not know. It's all too easy to think of this place as home, a true home, and not just the stone walls that make up this palace, but also being at Brian's side. And soon to be his wife.

Brian remains of the opinion that there is no rush, but Freddie can't imagine what else he needs to see to know that this is the place for him. And so he makes plans, not only for the wedding but for the rest of his eternity here. Freddie isn't too fussed about the exact hows that they get married, if they say their vows and pledge themselves, that is enough. He wants it to be pretty, definitely flowers, but he's not too bothered to be the grandest or the most beautiful. He wants a wedding fit for a Queen and a God, but he has no desire for that or to strike the ire of Hera or Aphrodite. 

So his planning also includes his more long term plans such as the decor of the palace. It's just so grim and gloomy. Freddie is not saying that doesn't have a place, the throne room where the souls are judged for example, or the front entrance and gate. But everywhere? That feels like overkill, a little color or joy wouldn't go amiss. Fortunately Brian seems pleased with this idea although he claims to not be particularly creative or have many ideas for himself.

Freddie isn't sure how much he believes this, Brian always seems to be down on himself; and not even in a modest way, but an insulting unfactual way. It might well be true that Brian doesn't have a mind for interior design but the songs he weaves are proof enough that he is creative and imaginative. 

The stone that is down here is limited and so Freddie plans to leave the grey marbling, and the fact that the most of fabric here is black wool will also limit him, but all those gems, precious metals and of course flowers, can and will be used to brighten up the place. 

He makes careful detailed plans, as much of a perfectionist as his husband to be, but he doesn't carry any of them out. When Brian asks Freddie makes himself clear, he isn't Queen yet, it isn't his duty or his place to do such a thing. Brian slowly but surely seems to realise how important them getting married is to Freddie. Perhaps it is because Brian is a much older God, is King and has gone unmarried this long, or perhaps it is that Freddie feels like he is to be in the role of a woman, who's custody or rather ownership like literal property, is not yet official. 

Freddie is often unfair and uncharitable to Mary in his thoughts or with his deeds. But the truth is that he misses her, and he wishes dearly that she was here. To calm his nerves over the marriage, to attend to him with her sweet words and caring nature, to oversee his passage from being her's to being Brian's. She was the closest he ever had to a family, to a loved one, and profoundly he wished that she could be here in support, to see him wed, to meet Brian.

Perhaps that too, was why he wants to get married, for it to be over and done with not only before Mary had him taken away but move past this, ... and her. As soon as Brian understands how it affects his bride, for their union to go unsealed, yet made sacrosanct, he says they can wed as soon as Freddie wants. And Freddie feels comfortable enough because of Brian's actions to not demand it is that very day or the next. 

Still there wedding is soon, merely a few days out and so that means, all there is left to do is wait until it is upon them. Despite the nerves and the restless quality of Freddie's sleep the eve of, he isn't actually doubting as he slumbers the night in his soon to be husband's loving arms. Although he can't invite his friends like Roger or Deaky to the wedding, he can have the friends he has made here at his side.

They wake up slowly but anxiously. Brian seems to be a big ball of nerves, far from his projected persona of the unflappable King Hades, yet Freddie can see the certainty in his eyes too. Brian presses a dry kiss to his forehead, the next time they will see each other is at the wedding. 

Freddie sits there, in the bedroom filled with stars as he watches his lover walk away, next time he will be his husband. Phoebe comes bustling in, ready to prepare Freddie for this most special of days. It was decided that he would be coronated at the same time, in the same ceremony, he would not become Prince Consort but Queen, and he is eagerly looking forward to it. 

Freddie has his breakfast outside on their balcony while Brian has his bath. He loves the view from here, not just the palace's garden and orchard but beyond to the kingdom and it's meadows now dotted with the white's of his flowers. His subsequent trips to the meadows have expanded their growth from east to west, nearly covering the whole of it.

As has become his habit of every morning here, Freddie prepares himself a garland or rather a crown. Rather than chatter as is usual, he watches over the meadow in silence as he weaves. Unlike the previous ones however, this crown will truly be fit for a Queen like none other. While Freddie will always stay true to his roots, he *is* to become co-ruler of this land, and is onto bigger and better things than all he has known. With Brian's help, they have found a diadem like he wants, made of bright white color and with colorless gems, transparent and white. He uses it as his base to set the flowers, compare to branches or stems. 

Despite being so far from the earth's surface, his powers come to him easily. They fill him with that familiar delight as they flow out of him and takes shape in burdening budding sprouts. His flowers to not cover nor choke the gems but rather coexist as he wishes to do with Brian. Maintaining this balance is more than a question of aesthetic, it is a symbol of their reign to come. 

The whole headpiece is in the colors of white, a color sure to be striking against his hair. He likes other colors, and certainly will wear yellow, or even more bolds of red and purple later but not today. In front of such a large crowd, white will really make him stand out. 

He doesn't pray often, he is a God, free from mortal fears and concerns. But he has saved the necessary parts of this meal for such a thing. Artemis oversees childhoods, a phase he is officially leaving today, he doesn't know if he can reach her from here, but he still goes through the motions. He doesn't have childhood toys here, he has long since outgrown them but he obligingly forms daisies to burn ceremonially. He's seen how children have been entertained by them and the crown one can form with them since he created them. He is leaving behind any role of playing princess for being Queen. 

He sinks his hands into his hair and reaches for the dagger Phoebe had prepared for him. He easily finds a lock of hair, deep underneath where no one will notice its absence. He snips it off effortlessly and twines it around his finger. He's not afraid of what it represents but much like cliff jumping, his stomach is still taunt as he stands at the threshold. They burn readily in the fire and he can only hope that they make their away to those who have watched and guarded him over the years. 

He leaves the crown on the table and goes next to the bath, it's still warm and fragranted from Brian being here. It isn't the traditional purification bath as Freddie is neither a virgin nor fertile. Still the water is brought from the River Styx in the custom loutrophoros jug. It is all Freddie could need. He takes a long, leisurely bath, lounging about and singing joyfully. He's being a little silly but oh how it eases his nerves. This is only going to be the first day in forever. 

And Freddie finds himself eager for it, pampered, oiled, perfumed and now clothed. This tunic is no more complicated to put on than any other, regardless of its gold and silver thread embroidery and trim. It's secured with Brian's same fancy pin gifted him that first night, only today Freddie has woven in baby's breath as artfully as he has for the crown.

Freddie admires himself in the mirror. He doesn't see the child he was always called. His body is lean and tone, grown and mature. The kohl around his eyes makes him look striking and gorgeous, but not like a child. 

"What are they called?" Phoebe asks as he carefully places the crown on Freddie's head. Rather than just tossing it on his brow as normal, the servant makes sure the flowers are neatly aligned as to best flatter him. Freddie might not have had a personal servant before but now he can scarce imagine going without, although he suspects that none will be as soft-hearted and lovely as Phoebe.

"I just created them," Freddie says absent mindedly, thinking mostly on Brian his soon to be husband. He didn't dictate everything their wedding, and left it up to Brian what exactly he would be wearing. Either white or black, as to appear the most striking and unified. Brian will look good in either. The black wool is plentiful but Freddie himself helped grow flax for his own garment of white linen as well as enough for a spare bolt .

Phoebe frowns, "I thought you were wearing them that first day." 

Freddie frowns back in agreement, looking at the flowers, "Yeah..."

"Honey, that was weeks ago, nearly a month now," Phoebe informs him.

"Oh," Freddie says blinking. He hadn't realised, the days had just kind of blended together, each more lovely than the last. There was just so much to do, so much new to see, to do. "They don't- I don't usually name my creations. They just-" He waves his hand. "I grow them in the meadow and they spread or Mary will ask for them when we go out, and then the people name them, and they tell me what they've been named."

"The-" Phoebe furrows his brow again.

"Oh yeah," Freddie replies nervously tugging at his hair, trying to hide behind his bangs. "I can talk to flowers, they don't- they aren't really conversationalists like beings with souls, but they can carry to me the news."

"I see..." This would be odd to tell other Gods but to a mortal like Freestone, it must be even weirder. "So then have the people of the meadows here named them?"

"No," Freddie sighs, "I think they are afraid of me."

Phoebe looks considering at this. On one hand is boss can be vicious, is strongly opinionated, intense, and willing to go to the matt about what they believe in. On the other hand, Freddie mostly likes to curl up with Brian or his overgrown cat and cuddle while growing flowers. Gentle to his loved ones and fierce to those that wrong him, and always living and feeling deeply and passionately. Phoebe has certainly found a friend in him.

Phoebe doesn't know how best to answer Freddie's concern of their fear and so sidesteps it all together, "You could name them."

"I- Well, I guess I could," Freddie looks at his reflection in the looking glass. He looks gorgeous like this, the stark white standing out from his skin and hair, a bright streak in this uniform place. "Asphodel," he decides.

"That's-" interesting, "lovely," and Phoebe is honest, it is a nice name but an interesting choice considering the nice names he has given the staff. 

"I just-" Freddie looks flustered, "I just came up with it, it doesn't mean anything. I don't like all those flower names with their meanings they can be boring or prescriptive. 'The white one' 'the lonely one,' I just- I just wanted for once a flower that could be anything it wanted to be." He looks down at his still bare feet, his sandals waiting for him by the door. 

"Yeah I guess- I guess I do have to name them because they probably don't have a mortal name, I don't think they exist there as Mary ripped out all the ones I was growing. So there shouldn't be any topside, especially if she is as angry as Hermes warned."

Phoebe stills from where he bent to pick up the veil. "She... ripped them out?"

"And probably burnt them," Freddie says chewing at his hangnail and carefully avoiding Phoebe's gaze. "That's what she usual does." 

"I... see." Phoebe states swatting Freddie hand away from his mouth as to pin the veil in place. It's Hecate's fine craftsmanship, Freddie has only gotten to know her but as Anita she has been kind, considerate and helpful as he navigates his changed life. "Well I think asphodel is a lovely name and I'll be sure to inform the staff, they gossip worse than hens, the news will spread." 

Phoebe is done pinning in place and steps back for Freddie to see himself. With this done Freddie is ready to be wed.


	10. Chapter 10

Freddie isn't really nervous, just eager to get the wedding bit over with, say their vows and then- then they can party and live their forever. Brian drives the chariot across the meadows, now meadows of asphodel, to Elysium and their lushious lands. 

The ceremony is beautiful, mostly everything Freddie could have ever wanted. He does not have that one last day to spend with Mary and he has no other relatives that he leaves behind, but he will still miss her and his old life for all that he would never go back to it. 

While he is a bride being transferred from his guardian's custody to his husband's it's not with his guardian's permission but rather with Zeus' who is technically his guardian's guardian or guardian of all on the earth. Either way, Mary didn't condone this, and Zeus cannot be present. They also don't intend on making sacrifices to Gods as their influence doesn't really reach this place.

Still, better than any family of blood, is the family they have forged together. Allies, friends, servants, all that care for them in this realm are brought to sit and feast with them. And of course Brian. If Freddie doesn't stop himself, he would spend all the time just staring into Brian's hazel eyes and letting himself drown in their depth. He's never seen his husband in white before and it is striking. Freddie has never seen a chlamys worn like this, covering both of the shoulders rather than just one and rather than pinned over said shoulder, laced up in the front with large black thread. It's tied at the waist with a belt and so the sleeves look like gorgeous wings. Not to mention his hair, now with a far more gorgeous natural curl to it that framed his lovely face.

But their guests have all come here for Freddie and he can do better as their Queen to be, he will be to see Brian everyday, while he doesn't know when next these people will be available to him let alone all at once. While traditionally men and women are separated by tables at the wedding feast, and when they get to eat, as the bride is a man, they decide easily to mix and match. 

Freddie ends up across from Anita, whom he has gotten to know, and besides Thanatos, whom he has not. In fact he has never seen the God since being here and only Ratty in his ear, informs him of who the stranger is. He seems a sullen and reserved man with dark bags under his eyes, undoubtedly weighted upon by his most terrible of duties. 

"Hello," Freddie greets warmly, fighting to contain his teeth behind his lips. Today has just made him so happy, but he doesn't feel comfortable showing them in front of people he doesn't know well. 

"Hello," he bows his head respectful, Freddie is not yet coordinated but have appropriately gone from treating him like Hades' honored guest to his wife and Queen, something Freddie is enjoying. "I am honored to be here, I didn't think I would."

"Well of course you'd be invited?" Freddie doesn't even know why the God would ever doubt that, he is without question one of the most important deities of this realm. It would most definitely not be possible without him.

"Ah, no I mean, I thought my duties would keep me too busy to be here," the man says reassuringly putting his hand on Freddie's shoulder. For all that he may kill and be God of Death, he seems kind and friendly. It is a terrible duty, to have to take people from their loved ones, as a God who has known so few mortals he can barely understand what it means to lose someone except... for Mary.

Still Freddie's can't help but shutter at the news. Another tragedy in the land of the mortals if Thanatos must oversee it in person. Yet hopefully it must not be that bad if he could make it in the end. Freddie shakes his head, focusing on the silver lining, mortals must pass for the balance of the world, but at least they can find peace here under his husband's reign. 

Freddie chooses not to ask, he doesn't want to know when there is nothing he can do. Instead he focuses on Thanatos lush brown hair. It's so shiny and straight enough to be tamed but not so much that it doesn't have volume. It well frames his friendly face and he seems pleased to be talking about such a thing. 

Just because they are in the underworld or Thanatos 'please you may call me Mack, only if you call me Freddie,' doesn't mean they have to be doom and gloom. Today is Freddie's wedding today and he, and his guests, are going to have a great time. Starting by eating this most most amazing of feasts to delight in, even though it keeps Fanelli from his company. As the veil is only pinned at the top, Freddie finds it little adjustment eat from beneath. They eat, they drink, and they make merry, most importantly there is music and dancing. 

Freddie hasn't sung before a crowd before but much like with the planting of the asphodels, the audience's reaction fills him with delight and vigor. He could spend the whole day like that, singing until his voice is gone, dancing, and just being with Brian. But that is the beauty of their marriage, Freddie will get to be with Brian forevermore now, where surely there will be countless more days of music. 

He sees first hand how the palace staff enjoy Dionysus' labours. Even Mack consumes to access and Freddie was right, despite his dominion, he is a person just like anyone else. As Brian gets more and more inebriated he grows not only wild, but clingy and hilarious. Like an ape on its mom, Brian clings into the shorter Freddie and coos at him. Freddie couldn't be having a grander time as he too consumes beyond reason. Mary wouldn't have allowed him this much, but he's having so much fun, just joy and happiness as he watches them all make fools of themselves.

He's probably making a fool of himself too; good. The more the merrier, and oh what a grand time they have. Sometimes he thinks of the addition entertainment that Roger or even Deaky's presence would bring, but then he remembers to be grateful. He can't have both, and needs to focus on the joys this underworld brings to him. However as the night falls makes what comes next difficult. The marriage procession, headed by the couple, to bring them back to the palace. Brian's horse might be well trained but Freddie is still concerned he might drive them off the path. Freddie has never driven a chariot before and is far too intoxicated to make a go at it either. 

Jobby, Ratty, and Phoebe can barely stand, let alone steer, and are out of the question too. Even Terry and Graham, the stablemasters, were beyond useless to help in this endeavor. Freddie is looking around, hoping somehow to find someone sober in all this revelry, that is when he is nudged from behind. He looks around to find Goliath in fact, the shyest of the three, rubbing at his arm. "Oh, hello my darlings," Freddie coos softly as he pets them. They are just so cute- and even cuter than normal cats because they are so big and there is three of them! 

Freddie can almost feel himself start to tear up but Delilah is insistent at tugging at his bangles. "Oh? What is it lovely?"

And that is how the King and newly married and thus coronated Queen of the underworld who return to the palace. For some, for many- for most, it would be the first time they would ever see Freddie, in a chariot lead by their realms guardian. Freddie finds Brian, tispy and clearly enjoy himself, Freddie can easily believe that their marriage is the first day of their eternal lives of happiness as couple. "Come my love, we must return home now."

Brian nods, vaguely more sober since last Freddie saw him. When Freddie ask who or how they were going to drive the chariot back, Brian had stopped drinking, and although it had only been some third of an hour, Brian seemed more present. "Who'd you find?" Brian says still slurring his words a little. He is so far and different for the menacing Hades that looms in the shadows like this. 

Freddie tries his best not to giggle again, biting his lip and hiding his teeth behind his hand, "Look." Cerberus is sitting next to the chariot unimpressed with two heads, while Romeo cleans a paw. 

Brian's jaw falls open and he chuckles, bumping into Fred, "Oh- Well then, Jobby? Jobby have you seen?"

"Seeing that right now boss," Jobby replies, their servants watching the keeper of souls behave as though it was a trained and docile driving horse. 

Brian laughs again and it only causes Freddie to laugh too, as they make their way to the chariot. They step on easily and hold on tight, wouldn't do for them to be falling now. They've managed to keep their crowns on their brow so hopefully they will manage to keep their feet, and bodies, on the platform. Freddie always knew cats were smart, but normally they were uninteresting in being obedience like dogs. And yet here they are, helping them along. 

Cerberus gets up from sitting and walks along the horses start their trek. The path home is lined on either side with torches as is custom, which should make this easier- well at least they are unlikely to get lost.

From one guardian to another Freddie giggles to think of it, although Cerberus hair isn't as nice as the flax of Mary's, but far more colorful with it's spots. Brian doesn't even know what Freddie is laughing about, but he still laugh again, their joy like something that cannot be contained and must be shared, bubbling from one to the other. 

"I can't- No actually I can, I can believe because you're like- the best!" Brian says his hands matching his words with an appropriately grand gesture.

"Aw, babe," Freddie is too intoxicated to reply properly setting for, "I know right." 

Again they laugh until Brian feel the need to take hold of Freddie's face, Freddie shoos him off, "Hold on to the chariot honey." But Brian is too insistent and so Freddie thinks it's best just to let him say his piece, holding on for the both of them- at least with the paths smoothed and cleared, they are unlikely to be tossed from a bump in the road. 

"Fred-Freddie, it's important you understand this. I- yes, I love you too, but Cerberus! Cerberus has never liked any one like you. They've taken such a strong -and quick!- liking to you, it's so great. It's because you were destined to be here, and now Cerberus is guarding what is mine and belongs here- because you belong here." Freddie nods along, somehow more sober than Brian but that doesn't seem hard. 

"And also," Brian says with the best serious face he can manage, which just makes him look like a pouting toddler, "You're so cute together." Brian's hands, still on his face, pinch at his cheeks. 

"I don't," Freddie tries to stop giggling as he feels his face be deformed, "I do very little of the work- Cerbs is the cute one."

"I know right?" Brian says in a faux-whisper. "I know they're like-" he gestures, "Guardian and totally down to tear apart a soul, but they are just soooo cute." Freddie can't help it, he tilts his head back and laughs and laughs- so hard his crown nearly falls out. 

They both retake hold of chariot before one of them falls off. "You're cute too," Brian reassures, and Freddie does his best not to laugh again, thanking his new husband for the compliment. What must their subjects think watching this? Hopefully they see that their monarchs are in love- and really drunk. They populate the sides of the path, looking up at them in relatively quiet aw as they cheer in a rather reserved manner. Freddie looks out at them. 

They looks as gloomy and semi-corporal as the last time only now- only now they wear his flowers. Pinned with their fibula, woven into their hair, is the spattering of his flower. He really loves his asphodels and is happy they didn't die out with Mary but he really must go out soon and add color, some other variety. His last trips to the meadow he has only expanded the asphodels to far corners of this realm rather than just where Brian had brought him that first time. 

Soon, he thinks to himself, but he has eternity to spend here and so it is not pressing. For the moment he likes the look of it. He can see the meadow from their bedroom's balcony and he loves how it looks, fields of grey dotted with bright white. 

They arrive to the palace in one piece, as well as when they got on if not better. As they rode, the cold wind on their face, Freddie feels considerable more sober. Enough so to have butterflies in his stomach for all that what comes next should not be any different than what came before. Freddie isn't concerned about that, he hadn't drank to wash the worries away but just to make merry at this grandest of parties.

The palace gates are open for them and the chariot easily brings them right to the entrance, where the door are open and ready for them to come in. Freddie swallows thickly, hopefully not audibly, as he makes to step down. Brian extends a hand to steady him. Freddie looks up into those familiar hazel eyes, more sober too, and a kind and soft smile faintly on his lips. 

Freddie steps down and straights his spine, pushing his shoulders back. Most of the staff is away, still at the party, but for the few that are present, he tries to project in every way the queen he is now. Cerberus follows like silent giant at their back, and a great source of comfort, chasing away any of Freddie's fears. They march up the path and up the two steps before being at the threshold of the entrance, the groves on the floor clearly denoting where the door is. 

Freddie takes a deep breath, almost a sigh of relief as he looks again to Brian who is already looking at him, squeezing his hand. With this step over the threshold the marriage will be consecrated and the wedding legalized; in centuries to come this gesture will be replaced with the words 'I do.' And Freddie does. Brian is in step with him as they now stand in the palace, the sunoikein of their wedding official, that gesture in place of any vows. Now not even the Gods of Olympus could tear them asunder. 

Now that that daunting -literal- step has been taken, Freddie is near giddy with joy and bone deep contentment. It might still be some of the wine but he's wants nothing more than to laugh and smile, which he does not resist, greeted by the same from Brian. It with this lightness of heart that they make their way in the palace.

Freddie thinks they are to head to Bri- *their* bedroom. Sure, normally- traditionally, upon arriving in the groom's home they would be greeted by his mother, Freddie's mother-in-law but Rhea could not be here and Hades is long since grown into his own and out of her household. 

But that does not mean the rest can not- at first Freddie doesn't understand where they are going. Until they arrive right outside the throne room where the great hearth burns. Unlike an average house, this palace is grand and has countless hearths, but as Lord of the Manor, the central one is his. The servants that held back such as Liza are there and shower them with the traditional dried fruits and nuts. Freddie knows a symbol of fertility is silly in their case but he still feels honored to be part of this as so many before him have. Not to mention they also symbolize prosperity and all marriage could use that. 

He smiles and somehow even his slight nerves vanish, as he feels peace and tranquility over take him. He lets Brian's hand lead him to the bridal chambers, feeling floaty, as though his soul is buoyant with love.


	11. Chapter 11

There is only one thing left before they can make sweet, sweet love under the light of Brian's crafted stars. And that is to finally remove this dratted veil. Freddie's feeling about it have gone from *oh this lovely work and I will look so fine in it, a proper bride* to *I guess it's not too much of a problem*, to mild annoyance to the deep desire to rip it off and preferably burn it in the fireplace. 

They arrive in the bed chamber, stopping in front of the bed. God but Freddie just wants to rip his clothes off! Thankfully anakalupteria is a short ritual. It's suppose to signify consent from the bride, as previously all steps such as the pledging should have been done by his guardian. But Mary hadn't agreed to this union, and Zeus is some mystical grand being Freddie had never even met. To say he is a 'bride,' he does not feel bound by what that term implies. In his guardian's stead Freddie has really been the one to give himself to Brian, and at every step Brian has asked him, not Demeter or Zeus. 

Brian has had Freddie's consent since they first met and Freddie looked into his eyes and assured the King that yes, he wanted more from life than merely what his guardian had in store. 

The removing of the veil also symbolized the giving of his virginity but that ship had long since sailed, and by Brian's hand even. Well... Freddie bites his lip. He not so slowly or carefully unpins and lifts the gossamer to reveal his, once again, nervous face. As much as he tries to reach for that feeling of peace from in front of the hearth he cannot summon it back. Yet he is nothing but eager for what is to happen next.

-/-  
Brian's hand is extended and Freddie places the pins one by one in his palm. They must have made love everyday since Freddie got here, and often more than once a day. Yet when Brian lays down his beautiful bride in white, careful to settle his newly veilless head on a pillow as to not disturb the crown Freddie looks... anxious. 

Not outright perturbed as the arms locked around his back, hanging on and pulling him down are certainly a good sign. Freddie is not a woman that need fear pain nor a virgin to fear the unknown. And so hopefully whatever weighs on his mind, he knows that they can face it together, now that Brian as his husband, and will always be here for him. 

Brian pushes a lock of hair out of Freddie's face and behind his ear, lingering with his hand cupping his face. Those deep brown eyes looking at him, still with love but now pinched at the corners. He wants to kiss him so badly after the veil denied him all day long, but first he must deal with this. "Is something the matter my love- my Queen?"

That form of address makes Freddie smile, pleased. But Freddie's eyes avoid him as his fingers trace patterns on Brian's skin. Rather than straddle him, Brian seats himself next to Freddie's hips. Maybe Freddie would feel more comfortable being above him, but that Brian not crowd him is certainly the least he can do. 

But Freddie places one of his hands on Brian's thighs beckoning him, while the other goes on top of the one on his face. Freddie takes a deep bracing breath, Brian doesn't know what to prepare himself for, but anything, Brian would do for his Queen, for his love. If Freddie wants to take a break, for the night or for longer, if he wants to change their previous physical relationship to something less often or... he and Thanatos really seemed to get along... Whatever will make Freddie happy, that is all that matters- that should matter, he tells himself as he opens his mind to whatever his Queen must say so reluctantly. 

"I-" Freddie licks his lips, "That first night- that first time when you brought me here..." 

'When *you* brought me here'? Not even 'I was brought here' or 'when I came here,' Brian can't help but to worry at it like a loose thread. Had Deaky's message been right? Had Brian forced himself on Freddie? Made it seem like that was his only way to not become prisoner in this place, or even just that that was the needed sacrifice for the freedom he wanted from his guardian? He had thought- He'd never noticed that Freddie was doing anything other than enthusiastically enjoying himself. 

"You offered..." Freddie still keeps on trying as his nerves seem to consume him. It's clear he wants Brian to figure it out, but Brian wishes he'd just know what it was so he could reassure his new spouse. "For me to pitch."

Oh, fuck all above. Brian sighs loudly in relief, practically crumpling on Freddie as the tension floats out of him. He's nearly crying with the relief, half-laughing that huff out of him. However while Brian is greatly relieved to have been asked, not only something so minor but something he is willing and eager to give, he is only worrying Freddie, who fears his request is something so ridiculous as to be laughed at.

Freddie is reassured by his husband cupping his face with both hands and showering him with featherlight kisses. "Oh my love, I would give you the heavens and the skies if it was in my power. This is-" Best not to trivialize something that was clearly so difficult for him to ask, especially considering how shelter Freddie's life has been and that this aspect of love making is new to him. "Please never feel embarrassed or afraid to ask for such a thing."

Freddie peaks open one eye, he looks as cranky as Delilah, Brian can almost imagine his tail flicking. "I'm- I'm not afraid- I just wasn't sure how best to ask, didn't know a tactful way to, but clearly I did ask it, I can do it-" 

Brian silences him with a kiss, finally on those lips denied to him all day, they feel butterly soft against his. His Queen is magnificent, strong and capable, there is no doubt in his mind and with every passing day that Freddie grows without his guardian to confine him, the younger God sees it too. Brian slides a hand down Freddie to his thigh, lifting and bring it up to Freddie's shoulders, folding his Queen in half. Freddie is more than obliging as he holds his legs. All the better to reach him like this, Brian thinks as he grabs handfuls of that tone, delightful, plump arse. 

Like this the chiton falls back and exposes all of Freddie and that as yet untouched pucker. Freddie is so gorgeous like- well Brian thinks Freddie is always gorgeous- and as much as Brian loves his body, there's something so attractive about Freddie still wearing his clothes. Brian could just fuck him up against a wall one day, just lift up that chiton enough to expose what he needs and nothing else. And of course, Freddie is not just wearing any old thing. 

A custom made chiton just for the most special of occasion- their wedding night. White cotton, which only exists in this land through Freddie's domain and effort. Freddie's labour, pinned and embroidered with Brian's riches. Oh, yes Brian wants to leave it on almost as much as he wants to rip it off, and of course that magnificent crown. He'd seen Freddie wear garlands of these newly created and named asphodels everyday since arriving, so he thought it would be no different. So to see him wearing jewels, his jewels, was electrifying.

Brian works his hand down to gently thumb at the bud in the center. He runs his fingernail up along his taint and down to Freddie's scrotum, massaging it as he passes before wrapping a hand around his cock. Freddie is only half-hard but with beading precum at the tip. How long must he have been aroused like this? And Brian hadn't even notice despite the little his new Queen was wearing- tsk, shame he'll just have to make up for it by being attentive.

His other hand also finds its way to his rim, poking, prodding, dragging, pulling, slowly but surely awakening the nerves there and letting the sensitivity grow. He maintains eye contact with Freddie who looks at him with nervousness but trust, as he leans down. His prominent nose feels cold pressed against Freddie's taint, he shapes his lips into an 'o' to breathe cool air over it. It's delightful to watch from this angle how a shutter shivers through Freddie's body, even his toes twitch and flex. 

Brian slowly opens his mouth, allowing Freddie to see from his angle, as his tongue is slowly extended. He can feel Freddie tense under his hands in anticipation. The idea is delightfully thrilling, that Freddie has never been touched here, not by himself, not by another. Although had Brian thought about it, he would have slowly but surely introduced the idea to Freddie. Starting off which just some rim play, then some light fingering and stretching before working all the way up to penetration. 

It's not that Freddie's body is incapable, no on that front Brian has no concerns that such an eager and ardent lover will be not only able to take him but to find great enjoyment from the act. It's that the anticipation might have made it all the more special if it was eagerly awaited. Or maybe such gradualism would have made it seem less different and unique, less special, rather prefect for their wedding night. 

Either way, Brian can not go back and change what he did. He flattens his tongue against Freddie's skin and slowly drags it across, at the same time his other hand strokes up his cock's length. Freddie moans and tosses his head about as his hands' grip clenches down on his legs. Ah yes, somehow, Brian thinks he will be able to make this enjoyable for Freddie.

Brian licks him over and over again, sure to stimulate and wet the skin, but also to allow Freddie to get use to the sensation and relax. Using his hands to pry apart the cheeks of his arse, Brian pulls at and distorts the rim, enjoying the beautiful view of it winking. He starts to curl his tongue with each passage, dipping the slightest in, just enough to touch the inside but not enough to stretch it- not yet.

His hole isn't the only sight Brian is enjoying, Freddie grows flushed and agitated as Brian continues to tease him. Brian is getting so turned on from it, shifting his legs further apart as he feels his now hard dick's leaking precum sticking to his wedding clothes. He pokes his tongue in more deeply, now pushing at the rim. He can feel the muscle flutter and try to contract around him.

As Brian tongue fucks him slowly but progressively more deeply he can really start to feel Freddie's cock come alive under his hand, properly growing hard and leaking. With his tongue needing to go in so deeply, his nose presses tightly against Freddie, only adding more sensation, as his own saliva coats his chin. 

Once Brian has gotten the hole slobbering wet, he moves to touch it with his finger. There's more friction without oil but with the small and slow movements that Brian is making, it only better serves Freddie. His finger is relatively slender but long. He works it in to the first knuckle, not trying to stretch Freddie yet but rather seek out-

"AH!" He knows he's found it when Freddie's body tenses, his back arching off the bed and his crown falling from the pillow. He grumply puts it back on as he looks at Brian with mock outrage. Brian can't help but to chuckle and smile back at him. Brian knows that reaction was just from the pleasure but mostly from the surprise, although his cock did give a mighty twitch in his grip. He thrusts his finger over that spot but does not press down on it continually. Taking out his finger and pulling at Freddie's rim before going back in. 

He slowly removes his mouth, no more space for his tongue as he adds a second finger. The area around Freddie's hole is starting to turn the slightest red from the grain of his stubble against the soft and delicate skin. Brian presses soft and light kisses against it as his fingers slowly but surely stretch Freddie open. Not only is he now taking two fingers but deeper and deeper, as Brian slides them in.

Freddie is making soft but beautiful noises of an inhibited nature, as sweet as any music they have made together. Brian wants to add a third finger, but as he prods it against Freddie's rim, he meets too much resistance. He removes his grip from Freddie's cock, causing the young God to whimper and groan. 

Brian chuckles hot puffs of air. He removes his other hand from inside of Freddie, which also gets another noise of complaint. He uses his now free hand to grab the oil and lather up his fingers. He places them at Freddie's entrance, teasing at the rim, just prodding it without enough effort to push in. He looks up to see Freddie, those dark brown eyes looking straight back at him, his cheeks flushed. 

Freddie looks at him, not only with heat and lust, but confidence. Brian knows this confident person was always inside of Freddie, but he's also happy that his actions of bringing him here and making him Queen has helped him along. Freddie smirks at him as he slowly pushes back against Brian's fingers.

Brian and his fingers remain unmoving as Freddie impales himself. With the oil it's a much easier and near effortless slide in. However it is a stretch and Freddie stops as he nears the first knuckle, considerably wider than the rest of Brian's slender fingers. 

Brian stretches them, slowly but surely pulling them apart, a little thrust each time, until the clinging rim stretches easily around their girth. Then he searches out, pressing against Freddie's wall. Teasingly, slowly making his way to the front where-

"AH!" Freddie's big mouth isn't just for show as he lets his pleasure be known loudly again. He moans and squirms after having been teasingly denied such pleasurable touch, finally Brian is shallowly thrusting his fingers over that spot. Freddie's cock leaks at the stimulation and soon his hips are thrusting back onto them. Brian slides them in further until he is knuckle deep. He pulls them out and adds a third, careful to add more oil but not so much as to completely reduce the friction and thus the pleasure.

Freddie's body is willing and eager, opening up for them as he scissors them wide. He's ready and Brian's own cock is throbbing tortuously at being so neglected, but- It's his wedding night and he doesn't want to rush. They have all night, and probably a great deal of the morning too. His bride- his queen, gorgeous, nice inside and out, sweet but determined, courageous and opinionated, creative and thoughtful, whom he gets to spend the rest of his eternity with- deserves to be treated as befitting his new station. 

Brian's hand works over Freddie's cock at the same time as his fingers move in and out, sure to hit that most pleasurable of spots with each pass. Freddie squirms, shouts, and thrashes about as the lust consumes him. "Hold on to it my Queen," Brian commands. Freddie doesn't question, he understands instantly what is being asked of him. He lets go of one leg which causes it to unfurl as he clutches the crown back to his head where it rolled off. 

It might seem a little silly, but it remains a symbol of his reign, not only of power and authority but of the love of his husband who elevated him to it. Freddie can do little more than hold on as he crests his pleasure, yelling out to the heavens. Brian continues although more slowly as Freddie orgasms. He looks down at his bride with nothing but love, Freddie so beautiful and as of today forever his. Freddie was right to insist on the marriage, even so soon.

Freddie slowly stirs, twitching and fussing about. Brian removes Freddie's fibulae and easily gets his arms around Freddie to slide out only his Queen and leave behind the chiton. He positions Freddie on his splayed thighs. "Mmmm," Freddie groans as he places a hand on Brian's chest to balance himself before sliding it around Brian's neck to cling on. His other hand first straightens his crown, its not as perfect as Phoebe's placement but it is still on his head, then he trails that hand to Brian's poor neglected cock. He grinds against it lethargically. 

Brian grits his teeth as a moan escapes him. "Hold on, hold on," Brian asks as he wriggles, keeping one hand on Freddie's back as to not let him just fall back in a post-orgasmic daze while the other works at his own pin. They aren't particularly sharp, just pointy enough to prick, but he carefully sets them off to the side, not even on the mattress where they could roll onto them. The good news is that once he's done that, Freddie is with the program, removing his belt and the large amount of fabric that made up his wedding garb. 

"You looked so gorgeous today," Freddie purrs as his hands appreciate the skin he reveals. "You always look gorgeous but your hair- it's so nice like this, and the white- oh mmm," Freddie bites his lip and although he's just come Brian can imagine he'll soon be able to go again. "I should leave this on you, I've never seen you in white before and now I know why, can't be enthralling your subjects, I think Anita was going to tear off your clothes if I wasn't going to."

Brian laughs nervously. He's noticed of course that Anita is a beautiful woman, although he has heard that compare to 'conventional beauties' she's not, which is such a load of shite considering how fuck ugly people like Aphrodite are inside despite their pretty exterior. And she's kind and charming, helpful of course, but compare to Freddie- no one could ever stand a chance. 

"You looked like you had wings my dear, such a vision," Freddie says as he finally frees Brian completely of the folds of fabric. For all that he gushed about it's beauty, he tosses it off the side casually, but then of course what he treasures is not the outfit but rather the man in it. Freddie cups his face as he kisses him again. Brian can't imagine he'll ever get enough of kissing Freddie and his unique, yet lovely mouth. 

Now with the fabric not in the way, Freddie wraps a hand around Brian's cock slowly dragging his grip from base to tip. Brian shutters and shakes, he's so close, watching Freddie like that- underneath him, reacting to the slightest flick of his wrist, was such a dream. "Please, my love," he begs.

Freddie smirks wickedly, and as always Brian is so happy to see this person that goes so far beyond merely Kore. "I might, but I need something from you, darling Bri," Freddie repositions himself, so his thighs have more control. 

Brian dearly hopes what Fred wants is his cock, which stands fully erect and ready. "Mmm, anything Freddie," Brian says, knowing how Freddie shivers when his name, his new chosen name, is used. 

And indeed Freddie reacts but there is still something smoldering in his gaze, "Mmm, that's a lovely start but I don't know if you've realised today was kind of a special day, maybe not for everyone but at least for you and me."

Ah, so that is what he wants. Brian smiles and places both of his hands on Freddie's hips. "Oh? Could it be my *bride* needs something from me? Whatever my *Queen* wants I will happily do." 

Freddie practically purrs, shivering as goosebumps break out over his skin. The contentment that overtakes him is greater than any superficial joy of an orgasm, but of course there is nothing stopping Freddie from having both. He maintains eye contact with Brian before slowly going in for a kiss. Like this Brian's eyes are shut and distracted as Freddie's hand dips into the oil. He gives his rehardening dick a firm stroke as he passes before touching Brian's. Brian moans at the contact and what he knows is to come. He shutters as he tightens his grip on Freddie's hips, but he does not move him.

Brian just stays there, as unmoving as the marble, panting and huffing like a racing horse. So much power and all at Freddie's control, it's intoxicating. Freddie has never been more conscious of the additional weight of the crown than at this moment, with its weight it is far too much to be merely another garland of flowers. The metal, gems and what they represent do not feel like a burden in this moment, merely a heavy and important responsibility. A title far grander than Kore could have ever imagined. 

Without Brian to move him, Freddie must do it himself, tensing his calves and lifting himself up, positioning himself carefully, holding Brian's cock steady as Brian's hands are occupied. He lines himself up, feeling the tip graze against his moist hole, slowly he lowers himself feeling the resistance for a moment before his hole gives way and the head pops in. Freddie groans at the new sensation but Brian is there to hold him steady and prevent his thighs from giving out and dropping him onto it.

Slowly but surely, at a controlled rate, Freddie takes it as fast as he is comfortable with. "You need not- This position..." Brian pants with strain has he grips tightly to Freddie. "This position will be very deep," he warns his Queen, running that lovely nose of his against Freddie's neck. Freddie love Brian's prominent hooked nose, and no more so than now when he's felt it pressed so delightfully against his most sensitive of places.

"I think I can take it," Freddie answers honestly, if not a bit cockily. Maybe he can't but he'd like to, this much already feels so good, stretching him so much and filling him so tightly, he can only imagine how good even more will feel. For the moment it is more pressure than actual pleasure, but Freddie well remembers how his rim's nerves light up under Brian's tongue and how his dick throbbed everytime his prostate was hit. Freddie wraps his arms around Brian's neck, letting them hang over his shoulder. Even if he can't it is always nice to know, his husband will support him in whatever he needs. 

Once Freddie is fully seated, his thighs flush with Brian's, he takes a moment to just breathe, will himself to relax. He tries his best to let his muscles all relax which is a little odd and contrary to what he first thought and considered. He'd thought that to be a good partner, it was best to tense up as to make it the most tight and pleasurable for the one doing the penetration. Certainly just lying there and relaxing while doing nothing seems inconsiderate to his partners, but it's so hard to focus on anything but his own pleasure. As selfish as it might be to Brian, Freddie focuses on the fact that this is also because Brian is making him feel so good. 

Freddie can feel his muscles relax to accommodate Brian's length, as though his insides were rearranging themselves to make space just for him. From where his hands dangle freely, he clutches onto Brian back, looking up into his eyes of hazel with blown pupils. Brian's grip loosen securing to just holding, giving Freddie reign to move. Using the muscles of his thighs Freddie lifts himself.

The sensation of Brian's cock moving in and out of him, slowly at first, is already so much, it overtakes him. His moans seem extra loud as he directly causes himself such pleasure, especially such a new and foreign kind. Brian too seems to be enjoying himself as he whimpers and suckles at Freddie's chest. Freddie is naturally very hairy, and he doesn't mind that, but he also sometimes likes the clean look. And so for his wedding day, he'd thought it would be a nice change to shave himself, and he's right, their thighs sliding together in this position yet so comfortable, and Brian's mouth now upon his chest. 

It is only as Freddie speeds up his movements that the burning of his thighs becomes forefront in his mind. His noises turn to groans as he can feel sweat beading on his skin. His hair grows damp and his movements erratic in such a way that is skewing his crown. Brian is far more in control, not having to exert himself, just sitting there, and casually straightens Freddie's crown. 

Fuck! That just gets Freddie even more hot and bothered, seeing Brian so put together, so composed and in control while Freddie feels like he's losing it even as he tries to be the one in control. "I- argggugh fuck, Bri- please."

"Oh? Does my Queen need something?" Brian whispers teasingly hotly into his ear, his hands moving from Freddie's hips to skim his blunt nails over Freddie's taut tummy and ribs, before one finds itself playing with trimmed hairs at the base of his cock before going even lower and toying with his balls. 

"Fuck please Brian this isn't enough," Freddie continues as he tries to bounce again, his thighs burning with the strain. 

"Mmm," Brian considers, slow to move or do anything. 

Freddie clenches down willfully in frustration to hear a moan punched out of Brian in response, as the King's hands instinctively go back to Freddie's hips. Good, just so he doesn't forget, but then Freddie isn't done. He twists his arms behind him to take hold of the headboard and slowly pulls himself off. Brian doesn't tug him back but it's clear he wants to as his hands twitch and flex. 

Freddie moves up into a kneeling position, placing one leg over the other and rotates himself slowly and carefully as to keep his crown perfectly balancing, and so positioning himself with his back to Brian. Intentionally he parts his legs as to best spread himself and expose his whole, which must not only be wet but red and puffy from their exertions. Freddie has caught his breath, only still feeling the hurt in his thigh but not panting any longer. He speaks in the best faux casual voice he can, " You know, I think I have heard somewhere that this position is better for reaching the prostate."

Brian makes a sound that's practically a growl as he pounces onto Freddie from behind, his legs locking to either side of his, and his cock probing at Freddie's entrance again. "Oh, is that what you want? And here I thought taking things nice and slow was what you wanted."

"Maybe what I want-" Freddie gasps as Brian initiates thrusting. "Maybe tonight I want it hot and hard and ahh-!" Freddie screams as Brian gives his Queen exactly what they want. Freddie's grip on the headboard turns white knuckled as Brian moves. From this position he is able to strike his prostate, causing even louder noises from Freddie as lust jolts through him at each passage. It is also a much easier position for them both, Freddie doesn't have to strain for limited pleasure, and Brian isn't trapped unable to seek his own. 

The room grows loud as both of their noises fill it, Freddie can feel his toes flexing and as sweat rolls down his back as the sensations mount. This is so much more intense that him topping, not just because the sensations are new and different but because they are also lined with the most delicious of pain. Freddie feels so powerless and controlled, used but in the best of ways like he is cherished; he loves how Brian is dominating him and bringing him to this pleasure.

There is also the matter of getting more stimulation. And Freddie doesn't mean the nails digging in again at his hips, where he is sure to have the most gorgeous of bruises come the morning, or the mouth and its teeth scraping down his back. No Freddie thinks to his poor neglected cock hanging heavily between his legs, his balls throbbing. Some of Brian thrusts are so forceful as to cause his dick not only to swing but to slap against his belly. 

Freddie is torn as he bites down on his lip, trying to stifle the embarrassingly loud moans he is making. On one hand he wants nothing more than to reach down and relieve himself, a hand on his cock would feel so amazing, yet on the other he can only imagine the ecstasy that would rip through him should he come untouched. He can't do it himself, he needs both of his hands to prevent Brian's thrust from sending him crashing into the headboard , and surely if his husband wanted to, he would.

Freddie could beg for it, well theoretically at least. His pride will allow it, it is only his lungs that pant and heave so much that he doubts his throat could form the words even if his brain could scrape together the effort. Yet he is also trusting- trusting that Brian's will has a purpose and that he will be all the better for it, much like this position where his prostate is so easily hit and yet is not so deep for his first time. 

So he just tries his best to hold on as the pleasure mounts, so close and yet so far. Brian whispers sweet nothings to him, Freddie knows its just the words of a man in lust and that he's heard them from Brian even before the wedding night but still, they warm and cradle him as his head seems to detach, and float away from reality. His body both feels far away and so close, too close, the sensations clearly overwhelming him. If- if he wasn't so exhausted from partying all day, maybe he'd be able to come to grips but as it stands, with every brush over his prostate, Freddie feels how he is losing himself more and more. Very soon he will be little more than solely a creature of lust and desire.

Before such a fate can befall him Brian nears. He folds Freddie with his thrusts, pushing him so much that Freddie bends his elbow and presses his face against the wall, far more stable like that. As he uses his arm for a pillow Brian can snake a hand to finally, blessedly touch his cock. Freddie cries out at the touch, feeling literal tears forming in his eyes from the tension and so very near release. Brian doesn't muck about, his grip tight, as fast as his fucking. 

With that much stimulation, it takes no time at all for Freddie to come. Wailing and shaking, his screams nearly enough to bring the walls down, his thighs struggling and straining to hold him up; the only part of him that doesn't move is his head resting pressed tightly against his elbow and the wall. He can feel his eyes roll to the back of his head as his body simply can't take it anymore, his hands lose their hold on the headboard and if it wasn't for the fact that Brian is still fucking into him, he'd just collapse. 

It's impossible to focus as his whole body tingles in the aftermath, shocks of pleasure still rolling over him as Brian continues to fuck him although the king is good enough to avoid his prostate now. The oversensitivity would be too much to bare if Brian didn't come right after being tipped over by Freddie orgasm causing him to squeeze like a vice. He's nearly as loud as Freddie as his thrusts become erratic and he shoots his load. 

Brian drapes himself over Freddie's back as they both lay there panting. Freddie is faster to pull himself together, at least enough to look for a more comfortable position, slowly sinking down from the headrest and onto the mattress. He's not sure how best to do it without just crashing down, but Brian is regaining himself enough to help, wrapping his arms under Freddie's armpits and pulling, although for some reason also lifting him back.

Freddie doesn't understand until his head is made to rest against the pillow and Brian's long and slender fingers are ever so slightly straightening his crown. Ah yes of course, Freddie had lost focus on it as his nerves were overwhelmed with pleasure, but he's so happy he hasn't lost it. As silly as it sounds, he thinks of it as a symbol of his reign and it would be a terribly bad omen if he lost it in their love making although he is surprised he didn't. He was certainly thrashing about enough, tossing about as this pleasure so new and different to him overwhelmed his mind. 

So maybe all this is a good omen, that their love will help and support their reign and marriage. Freddie smiles as his body melts into the sheets, only his fingers twitching to skate over Brian's flushed skin. Or maybe this is a more literal sign, that Brian is attentive and careful towards his Queen, and even one step further, that they make a good partnership capable of working towards their shared goals.

It is more than the glow of the orgasm he basks in. One of them will have to get up to get a washcloth to clean them up, they most often alternate who does this, but Freddie is so tuckered out that he can't imagine doing it. Just lying here doing nothing his thighs are still burning from the strain. Brian hasn't appeared more than tipsy since their household blessed them at the hearth but Freddie knows well how fatigue can make past wine fall upon you. 

Freddie just stretches, they can worry about that later, or not, they can just sleep like this and deal with it in the morning. He just lets the events of the day wash over him, most especially this delightful ending, better than any cherry on top. As he goes to a position to sleep he feels again his crown, which he delicately lifts and places on the nightstand, it will be there for him when he wakes, right now it is just to be him and his husband in their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is near, like could theoretically just be this week so remember, comments are great motivation to get cracking


	12. Chapter 12

Freddie awoke to an ache he'd never known before but it didn't rise to the level of pain, just the stretching of a muscle that he felt. And that he quite enjoyed. He had been married, in the sight of the Gods, the sight of Hades' subjects and this- this last of marks which felt far more intimate, just for something between the two of them. 

The day would start soon but for a moment more he could savor the memories of yesterday. He laid there just blinking in the bed and looking at the faux stars Brian had created, they were lovely and made him think of the surface realm. He missed it sometimes, some aspects of it. He wouldn't leave this, his life here, his husband, his friends and his Queenship, but sometimes he wishes he could have just one more day in the sun or with Roger.

It seemed almost like a silly thing to be wistful for but it was easier than to say he even missed his time with Mary. He didn't- He hadn't enjoyed what had been entailed by being her ward, and being Kore, but he felt if that wasn't between them, if Freddie went back to her as not only an adult, a married adult but as a Queen in his own right, they could know each other as equals. Freddie thinks he could love her like that for at the end of the day, she was still the woman that cared for him so.

But there was no use of think of such things, Freddie told himself. He was married now to Brian, and so no one could tear him from his husband side, they were bound to eternity. And yet, at the same time Freddie couldn't help but to worry his lip, Demeter was determined and powerful, two frightful things from any woman let alone a Goddess, an Olympian. Theoretically Zeus could use his might and influence to reign her in, to control, subdue her, something Freddie did not even want, but also something he doubted Zeus would do. If Zeus was left to choose between what was easy and what was right, it hardly seemed that today would be the day he'd prove worthy of his title of King. 

Argh, Freddie scrunched at his hair, he had to think of something else than this, what Zeus or even Demeter chose to do was beyond his control and thus was best not worrying about. Instead he tried to think of what today might have in store. He wasn't quite sure. Traditionally- typically, there would had been gifts last night from their relatives and visits today from Freddie's friends. 

Freddie like all Gods had family, a tree that looked more like a tumbleweed than a mortals, and much like Aphrodite had no clear parents but still he had family out there- just not here. He sighs but comforts himself that they would not know him anyways and their gifts would be- He frowns just thinking about it, those gifts would be tangible proof that he mattered and wasn't just ignored and erased, some child in a field that wasn't their concern- 

They'd be gaudy, Freddie tells himself. He thinks of the gorgeous jewelry he's seen from Brian. That fibulae he'd worn since day one, and that crown he'd chosen for yesterday. Part of him can't help but to feel silly and vain, Mary never allowed for such treasures, but another part of him thinks not on their monetary value but on the respect and dignity they provide. To say nothing of what it would mean from members of his family that hadn't acknowledged him before. 

As to a visit from friends, it wasn't that Freddie didn't have those, it's just that the only ones in the underworld were servants working in the palace anyways. It wouldn't be the same- but it wouldn't be the same because Freddie joining his husband's household wasn't the isolating social change that mortal women endure for all that he has permanently left the place he called home. 

Brian slowly stirs as he feels Freddie get off of the mattress. He wraps his arms around Freddie's waist, still half asleep, his hair a delightful mess of curls. "'Ello wife," Brian mumbles, smacking his lips as he tries to awaken. Freddie has been told that Brian often has difficulties sleeping, not going to his bed until the dead of night, and not finding rest there for hours only to wake up unfortunately early. However Freddie has never witnessed that himself, for every night that Freddie had not only slept by his side but tried him out before, Brian finds Hypnos more easily. For all the he is the twin of Thanatos, his domain is beyond Hades. 

"Good morning husband," Freddie returns with a tender stroke of that hair he was growing to love so much. It was indescribably better styled like this, and it was good that Brian thought so too. "A bath now?" Even though they had cleaned up the obvious messes from their love making last night, they still are covered in sweats and labours from their passions. 

"Rmmm," Brian grumbles, his hold tightening on Freddie. "I think it best to truly get properly dirty for that," he says flirtatiously as he opens his mouth and gently licks at Freddie's skin. 

Freddie huffs with enjoyment and love. "What a brilliant plan, truly you must be the wisest of all the Kings." Brian laughs as he moves to skate his fingers down Freddie's ribs, tickling his beautiful Queen. Freddie laughs and rolls away, still giving as good as he got. "Ah," Freddie groans as he clutches his middle. 

"Oh, my dear, are you sore?" Brian says as he stops his play for more gentle administrations.

"Just a little, it's not- it's not really pain even, just exertion. I don't however think I can really go again."

"Ah well, I mean, we can go back to how it was before. There's no need for one of us to always be in one position or another."

"I just-" Freddie looks a way, a little embarrassed. Everyday he is growing in confidence but still this is much to ask of him even on the morrow of his wedding night. He speaks in little more than a whisper, "I really enjoyed it."

Brian softly replies appreciatively but without expectations, "And so we shall do it again, as much and as often as you like, but not if you are hurting so, I'm sorry if I was a little rough I just- *ah-hrm,*" he cleared his throat, "Really enjoyed it too." 

"I actually enjoyed how rough you were. It was- it was very nice in the moment- it's just for this morning, maybe something less," Freddie suggests as he snakes a hand down Brian's still nude body. "I have these lovely hands for example. I've also been told I have a big mouth," Freddie continues as he trails kisses down Brian's chest following the hair past his navel and lower still.

And so they enjoy the morning knowing that this aspect of their relationship has not changed, married or not, they still have each other only now who or what would dare tear them asunder. 

Once their passions are spent and enjoyed, no lesser for being different so, they ready for the day and their life as newlyweds. A bath, an oiling, their standard garb of black wool and accoutrements including- Freddie's crown of his asphodels and Brian's riches is one the nightstand where they left it. It was- It was maybe much for everyday wear, something simpler might be better. Not to mention while he loved his asphodels sometime, sometime but maybe not sometime soon, he wanted to grow something else. Maybe something colorful to change it up a little, he happened to think he looked rather good in yellow, for example.

Brian slides up behind him and brings a hand through Freddie's straightened long locks. Phoebe uses heat and gel to tame his hair in a way not dissimilar way than Brian had tried. However while Brian's hair was naturally very curly with small tight locks, Freddie's curl was far looser and like this only has a faint wave that suited him well. As Freddie had always been Kore the child, he'd never gone through anything like ephebi.

Freddie was now in fact so old, and past the start of puberty as to be in fact done with it, that it seemed almost silly to do it, yet still Freddie thought of a change. Much like with the colored flowers, there was no rush for this change, but Freddie thought that sometime down the line he would like to try shorter hair, if not short hair, maybe even try growing a beard. Jim the gardener for example happens to look fetching with his moustache. He hasn't asked Brian yet but he knows that Gaul expression, 'that a kiss without a moustache is like soup without salt'. 

Before Freddie can decide whether the crown is too much for today, Brian picks it up and hesitates between giving it to him in his hand or placing it upon his head. Freddie helps him by curtsying to lower his head. Gently Brian places it on the raven locks before extending his elbow to lead Freddie out, to face this new day.

And it is good that his husband insisted on the formal crown for they have guests awaiting them. Brian takes him to that balcony where they had awaited Deaky, that looks over the road to the entrance as well as the gardens and further beyond the orchards. It's normally already a lovely view, but today it is their friends and subjects that bring them gifts. 

Despite how everything seems to be different, they follow the custom of carrying the presents formally into the house and placing them over its threshold. Freddie knows that traditionally they would refer to the bride's new sexual and domestic role of wife- and these are an interesting take on that. Rather than swaddling clothes for infants, it's a fur brush big enough for Cerberus - oh my, Freddie can only imagine the mess that feline must make when shedding. 

Other common gifts are jewellery, garments, perfume, pots, and furniture. All but the first are given to him - and to some extent Brian. Obviously the things can be used by the both of them, but the tradition is that the bride is coming to a new home without her own previous possession while the man stays in his family's dwelling. Freddie is not a traditional bride and didn't come to be apart of what little he did have in the traditional way, but still it is true that it has happened. That he cannot see or be with those he was with before, that all his worldly possessions, though scarce, are now out of his reach.

And now- he will truly have things to call his own. Things people are giving to him because he deserves it, for the friendship they share, for the God he is worthy of worship and devotion to. And despite his husband's richest of gold and gems, he is most excited by the perfume. He simply absolutely loves the way it makes him feel, that strong wonderful odor. If fine clothes was how space was decorated than perfume was how time was decorated. It attached to people in his mind until he associated them with such aromas, and so even better was having a different odor for each occasion. 

He can feel that the perfume is made of his domain and yet it is out of his control to such a point that he cannot touch or control like that which grows in the field. Still it's delightfully at his edges, much like the oil they use to clean themselves, all plant byproducts of that quality. 

Anita and Styx, whom he had yet to know better, had both given him finely embroidered garments of the kind he could not make in the traditional black wool chitons of this realm. He knew how to make cotton or flax but wool was beyond his domain and he'd never learned any kind of embroidery, he was so happy to have such gifts as he himself could not make. 

On the pots and furniture the new royal couple are also presented, as is traditional, gifts with paintings of romantic images particularly of marriage and newlyweds. Freddie had heard they were to ease the brides fear of her marriage, especially to a man who was often a stranger to her. But thankfully Freddie has no need of comfort and instead sees them both as gorgeous decorations and as cheerful scenes of what might well be to come, people in love and living in blissful harmony. Freddie of course is not so naive as to think they will never fight. Freddie is so passionate, and they can both be stubborn like mules, so really it is inevitable that it will happen. 

As gift by gift is brought to him, to them, Freddie feels warm inside, to truly be part of this realm and Brian's life, his place in the palace solidified. Once all the wonderful gifts have been brought, Brian invites these people in for yet another feast. That's not traditional per say because it is far more money and food than the average families could ever afford but they are not only King and Queen but Gods, and so they have much, much that they can share. 

Freddie doesn't particularly think of himself as social let alone extroverted, but he knows that after these festivities, things will die down the previous normal of before the marriage. Days and days of calm, where Freddie has little to do but entertain himself with his palace friends and relax on it's grounds. And so he can put it on for a few more hours even after yesterday, they want a part of the Queen, and he is more than happy to give. There was nothing like being so loved and at the center of such attention. It is just that he would also enjoy it when he could retreat back into himself and the calm, but he'd also enjoy this time out here partying and socializing. 

And indeed Freddie enjoys himself that day before settling into the calm of his married life. One day like the next until that fateful day-


	13. Chapter 13

Freddie is lazing about in the garden when Phoebe comes to fetch him, which is a first. Normally his servants serve at his pleasure not the other way around so of course, this is about Brian. Phoebe says few words that mean very little. "Brian hasn't asked for you," the 'yet' hangs there unsaid. "I think-" 'That you will be needed'? 'That he will want you there'? Freddie's not a mind reader and he'd prefer if Phoebe was a little more forthcoming but Phoebe remains tight lipped with anxiety. Whatever it is, it's not good news.

And the worse still is that they go somewhere Freddie's never been. They aren't leaving the palace grounds per say as the fence extends to here but they are leaving the building and the orchard behind. Yet wherever they are going, it is not so far that they need a chariot. 

They arrive at the river Oceanus. Freddie hadn't realised it was so close to the palace. Aside from having Brian show him various places, he hasn't gone exploring himself. Probably because he never could before and found comfort in familiarity. Oceanus marks the east edge of the underworld, and so Freddie wonders why he is being brought here. Could it be- Could it be that Phoebe is dragging him here to... to have him brought back-

No not brought 'back'. 'Away', this is his home now, if Phoebe was somehow an agent on Mary's behalf he'd be bringing Freddie away, away from this place and away from Brian. He digs his heels in, refusing to go further but then it become clear from this distance, where it is they are going. 

On a peninsula at the river's edge is a temple, Hades' Temple. He starts walking again at a nervous and clipped pace. He's never thought about it too much but of course Hades must be worshipped, something Hermes had tried to warn them about, that Demeter was on the warpath and this might well be her first, though no less devastating, move.

The temple looks like any other temple that Freddie has seen in the mortal's realm but it is more luxurious, this much wealth in a mortal city would surely be sacked. Other than that it smells strongly of burnt offerings and is deserted without a soul to see. They walk further in until they enter the center hall. Freddie isn't sure what he's looking at, it looks almost like black sand dunes. Jobby looks very serious as he speaks to Brian in clipped tones. Freddie pauses at the threshold of this grand room looking at his husband and King who had never looked more somber in his black garbs, but Phoebe presses him in. 

This whole walk had left Freddie feeling such a whirl of emotions, from thinking Phoebe would betray him, to fearing his guardian, to fearing for Hades. He steps forward approaching whatever it is. As he approaches it, it kicks up under his feet like dust. He coughs and covers his mouth with his hand, he wishes he'd been wearing a shawl. As he nears Brian the smell only grows, it's not sand or dust, it's ash. Literal mountains of it. 

He can feel his feet coming to a stop as his jaw opens and his eyes widen, what? He has no idea what to make of it but he continues to approach Brian. Brian looks at him with such a pleading tender expression as he opens his arms. Freddie easily accepts and hugs Brian tightly. Their height difference makes it perfect for him to rest his chin on Brian's shoulder even if it gives him a mouthful of hair. They stand there like that without speaking as Freddie waits. 

However much comfort his husband wants, Freddie will gladly give. They are so blessed to have such a good relationship, the balance of give and take with one another. "We hadn't seen Thanatos in a while. I wasn't too worried about it. A forest fire or another one of Poseidon's tantrums, they do happen. But then it kept lasting and so I thought maybe a plague. That would explain why I was getting so many offers," The people weren't then begging to live, but for mercy for their immortal souls, for their lost loved ones. 

"And so is it- A plague?" Although Freddie can scarce imagine a plague so devastating that this many would be affected. So many dead and so many more in fear for their lives. 

Brian shakes his head, "No, a blight."

Freddie gasps. A blight can only mean- Mary has done this! Has caused this famine and is starving the people. All of them apparently. He can feel tears clumping at his lashes, oh fuck. All this- for him. He looks out at the mountains of ashes, how many dead does this represent? How many mourning families? How much suffering? And how much more will there be?

"We-" Brian too looks like he's going to cry, what senseless tragedy and they are powerless to stop it- well. Powerless unless they both lose what means the most to them, what they love the most, each other. "We should head back, Hermes will want to talk to me."

They wait again on that same stone balcony. Brian stands there as Hades, draped in deep dark shadows. But Freddie paces, he's filled with restless energy as he bites at his nails. Fuck. This is horrifying, and to think he is responsible- No! Fuck that, and fuck her. He is not responsible for her cruelty, her grasping greed. He is a man grown, and so he has the right- the right to leave, the right to a name, a spouse, to marry. At least now he's away from her. The worse is, that of course this hurts so much, because he does still care for Mary, she was there for him all of his life and he does still love her. 

"If she has done that much damage, so much damage, Zeus will tell Hermes not to accept a no as an option. She is so powerful, but also unreasonable. I don't need the mortals like the Olympians do. But if- When Zeus insistes-" Brian sighs heavily. "I am not strong enough should they declare war. I could not withstand such an attack at the end of the day Zeus too is my King." And although it goes unsaid probably to protect Freddie, Zeus is still also his brother as Demeter is his sister, and it is doubtful that he wants to fight them, just for little old Kore.

Freddie sighs in understanding. But he will always remember this time and the vows they made, vows of marriage. Maybe Hera can be an ally in this. He slumps over the railing in fatigue. It wouldn't do for Hermes to see him like this, but Deaky - maybe he is naive to consider Deaky a friend but he does so regardless. 

Cerebus jumps up from the ground floor, no stairs needed and while their presence could be terrifying they just shower Freddie with love and affection that he returns. Delilah is the most insistent and Freddie is pretty sure she may have convinced the others to come here, the calico markings on her head, track down to cover most of their body, the black and tabby markings much smaller. Freddie just smiles thinking about it- terrifying King of the Dead has named his cat *Cerberus* meaning 'Spots.'

Freddie feels an unnatural wind at his nape. There is no wind in this place and so any such gust must be unnatural. He turns around to see Hermes. The messenger looks ragged. His normally luscious brown hair is a frizzing, greasy, disheveled mess. His face is pale and drawn, with large bags under his eyes. He stands, shoulders slumped. Even the wings on his helmet seem to droop. 

Deaky doesn't greet them, looking out, over the orchard and beyond. The meadows are too far for mortal eyes to see but no so for him. "That looks lovely-" He hesitates on Freddie's name and looks at him, at Queen of the Underworld. 

"They are called asphodels," Freddie speaks of the flowers dotting the meadows. And they are not the only things to have found names now; after all Freddie is no longer a child. The crown has never felt lighter on his brow, like he was always born to wear it. "And I am to be called Queen Persephone," he says confidently, unflinchingly. He can feel Brian smiling behind him. It's clever if he does say so himself, and he would be happy to wear just a name for the rest of his immortal life. The play on words is that it both means 'to strike sheaves of grain' and 'bringer of death,' a name suitable for both who he is and who he has become. 

"But you Deaky," Freddie says smiling, "Can call me Freddie."

Deaky tries to smile, clearly pleased, but the bad news he has come to share, weighs him down. He sighs, shoulders slumping. Freddie refuses to show his apprehension he feels, he is an adult, fully grown and married; he hates that he must be at their whim just because Mary is willing to let everything wither and die, and rather than Zeus bringing his authority down on her, he is wielding it against Freddie. But of course, she is an Olympian and until recently Freddie was no one, but now he is Queen damn it.

"I tried," laments Deaky, there are nearly tears in his eyes. "Oh how I tried, Apol- Roger is even on your side, he heard your message and is so happy for you, he'd fight the whole world if it would grant you this-" The pleasure beyond words to finally be free and grow into himself, not merely a child stuck in his guardian's shadow. "But they- They would not listen to me."

He sighs heavily as he places a hand on Freddie's shoulder, clear there can be no good news. "Demeter is refusing to listen to anything. At first she refused to believe you came of your own will, and then she conceded that even if you had, you were still her charge and had no authority to be taken- that... That you had to be in her custody. Zeus was on-" Your side? The side of logic and simply the correct side where people were not merely chattel. 

"He agreed with his brother," right of course Freddie is foolish to think that this has anything to do with him, his rights or what he wants. It is merely Zeus choosing his brother, a man and king of his domain over a woman, even if she is his sister. "That he had granted him leave to take a spouse and while a man was not what he had in mind, he does understand that if there can be no children from the union, it is all the same." Freddie hadn't thought about it that way, that their marriage was technically lesser because Freddie couldn't carry children, because he'd just considered it moot if Hades couldn't sire them. But without that they lose a critical part of what Freddie had hoped would help them convince Zeus, having Hera on their side.

"At first Zeus, insisted that she stop her complaining and wailing, that Hades was free to do as he willed but then- But then... Mary is overcome with sorrow, her face is that of a crone's now, and she has stopped her work. She only despairs and wails in her meadows but does not go out and tend to the crops, and they are dead and dying in their fields." 

Freddie would like to say he is touched by this. That him being so missed is heartwarming. But that is not the case. All he feels is burdened, terribly so. All this suffering, all this death, because of him- Because of her, and saying it is for him. If she were not so unreasonable in her hold over him, in her desire for control, and most finally, if it were not for the terrible suffering she is causing upon the earth, he would miss her terribly. He misses the good times they had if things had turned out differently he would want to visit her, to sit in that meadow that was his childhood and enjoy the rays of the sun again, perhaps she would even like to hear him sing. But as her rage has made the crops rot and wither, so too does it make the love he holds for her in his heart shrivel. 

He should not be so cold and unfeeling towards her and her feelings, surely those feelings must be true and meaningful, that Freddie- Kore is the most important thing in her world. Only she has caused such suffering in his name, how can he forgive her of that? And yet this hurts so because he does love her. But he can only see this act as another shackle holding him back from growing up and getting on with his life- making an actual name for himself. 

"The people have begged of her but she doesn't care, so many-" Deaky looks haunted. Freddie can only imagine, the sights, emaciated people, corpse, so many, enough to fill mass graves, enough to fill Hades' temple with ash. Freddie has seen it before and it was horrific but not, he fears, on the scale Deaky is describing. It is more mortal suffering than he can comprehend, as unfathomable as the size of the heavens. "And so Zeus demanded you to be brought back." 

'Demanded? Not demands?' Freddie wonders, his face in clear puzzlement. If there are no mortals to worship the Gods they will fall out of power and be weak like the titans before them, prime for overthrowing. 

"I told him that was impossible," Deaky states. Freddie dares hope as his hand reaches out, behind him. Brian latches on, his long slender fingers and calloused tips from the lute so familiar now, and squeezes it reassuringly. "I told him- I told him when I came down here, and took that message, the first time- you'd already eaten in this realm."

Freddie furrows his brow. He had? He thought that was before they'd feasted in that grand hall? And what does eating have to do with anything? "What does eating matter?" 

Deaky's eyes widen and look between him and Brian. "I thought you knew," Brian says honestly, shocked to hear someone didn't. He steps forward to comfort Fred. Freddie is surprised, and a little in shock at doing something so monumental, binding himself to this realm, without having meant to but he doesn't regret it. Not then and not now that he has experienced so much more. He was not lying when he said he was ready to marry that very next day. Mary always scolded him for his precarious yet willful nature, but he doesn't see how he could ever do anything but be true to his convictions. 

Deaky looks shocked for the same reason as Brian, he hadn't even felt the need to explain what he'd said assuming Freddie was in the know. "What grows down here- without the needed influence of Demeter or Helios but instead by Hades and so contains his influence- if you- anything eaten here binds you to this realm."

Freddie touches his lips. Suddenly he remembers, before the feast, out in the orchard with Cerberus, the pomegranate seeds, sweet on his tongue. "So that's what I told Zeus, that even if he wanted, even if *you* wanted it, it was already too late." So then why does Deaky still look like he has bad news? "But," Deaky looks down looking more burden that Atlas himself, "Zeus refused to accept that- said there had to be something- some kind of compromise. He went to Moirae."

The Fates. Not only did they dictate mortal lives, so too did they hold the destiny of the Gods, powerful they were not, but all seeing. If Demeter killed the mortals, the Gods would fall, and so Freddie had to return somehow through some means, even if it meant ripping up the world to do it. "But," Brian finally speaks up although his voice is as weak as the whispering reeds, "There is nothing that can be done, he ate of this realm, he is mine and- and now too he is my wife."

Deaky is not reassured by Brian statements of what should be facts, in fact he looks painfully crushed. Freddie can't help it, he reaches out with his other hand to comfort the man that readily accepts his hug, and again Freddie appreciates their relationship and the support they provide one another. Ah, what a burden it must be to be the bearer of such bad news, especially to someone he considers a friend. Deaky had been so happy to see him last time, so happy to see Kore becoming Freddie. And now all that was pyre, another thing Mary had destroyed in her passion. 

"Moirae told Zeus of all that happened when you were down here. I was there to witness their words. They spoke of happiness, joy, friendship." Things that by all measure make life worthwhile and yet still things they seek to deny Freddie. Deaky is smiling faintly but it is clearly tainted, weighted down, by what next he must still say. "But they also said that only six seed you had eaten. And Zeus- And Zeus declared this a sign- that you add eaten not-" Deaky gestures, "Meat or fish but rather what your guardian grew-"

"That's almost all food!" Freddie protested, if he was not to eat what was of Demeter's domain, surely he would starve. 

"And so little of it, was a sign that you were a miserable captive, merely homesick and desperate to return- despite what I told him! What the Fates said- He refused to listen-" 

Deaky is working himself up into a froth but Brian steps forward to also comfort the messenger though surely it should be the happy couple that should be grieving and deserving of comfort. "I know what my brother is like," is all Brian says lowly. Despite the constant use of that word it is clear they have no brotherly bond, Zeus nothing but a capricious king that is little better than cruel. 

"It's not like I haven't eaten anything else since I've been here. Feasts and feasts, I ate more on my wedding day than most mortals do in a week," Freddie still can't believe- can't accept, this, this... bullshit! He turns to look at Brian, then back at Deaky, fire burning in his eyes. "I would harvest a whole fucking tree and eat all its pomegranates in front of Zeus himself on that stupid throne-"

"My love, my love," Brian says softly pressing kisses to his chiton's bared shoulder. Freddie tries to calm down, his rage simmering. He can rage against this clearly completely nonsensical rule until the sun rises in the west, but that will not matter to the King of Kings. 

Deaky waits a moment, to see if anything else will be said. He was not surprised by Freddie;s outburst but he also could do nothing to help, he was nothing more than a messenger. "As there are twelve months of the year, Zeus has commanded that six of those are to be spent here, and thus six are to be spent above."

Freddie's gasp is involuntary as he grips Deaky tightly. "I can return?"

Deaky looks up, blinking back his tears, "Ah, oh yeah."

Freddie nearly melts on the spot even as Brian steady's on. Deaky is happy that the silver lining has truly delighted his friend so. Brian hadn't realised until Deaky had said that that Brian always knew that Freddie would come back to him one way or another. King Hades is nowhere near powerful enough to take on the whole might of the Olympians but he would have fought- if not a war on a battlefield, with his cunning mind and hiding shadows. He would see the world unmade before he ever gave up Freddie. 

Zeus folds under Demeter stopping her duty but what if Hades stopped his? Brian had not dared bring it up to Freddie for it was such a destructive action that was sure to cause unstoppable escalation. If Zeus had been already so angry with Prometheus for giving them fire, this would be- unspeakable worse. He hadn't dare to- but he had thought about it, anything for Freddie. 

Freddie looks up at him, those brown eyes full of love. Brian fears- fears that once Freddie leaves his domain, hell even his sight, he will never be allowed to return. 

"Have you come to fetch me then? Is my time to be now?" Freddie asks. He takes a deep breath trying to recenter himself, what a whirlwind this has all been. At least if Freddie is topside he can see Roger again. Apollo is not strong enough to take them either, to fight this unstoppable tide, but at least he can rage with him, maybe erect a statue of himself flipping Zeus the finger. 

Six months, he can do that, it's hardly better than his fear that he could never return topside, or not without serious fears of what Mary would do to him if he did. And then he can see Mary on peaceable terms, their relationship can never be the same again, even if she want it to be. If she can accept things as they now are and not just dwell on how they use to be then, then maybe they can have some kind times going forwards. 

"What-" Brian's voice was tense and tight. Ah Freddie had always feared this to be inevitable but his poor husband, Freddie turns away from where he was comforting to see- that Brian is not scared but angry, the shadows dark and coalescing around him. "How can I possibly trust them to let Freddie come back to me?"

Oh fuck. Freddie hadn't thought of that- not even remotely. He gasps a little. But of course, if the reason he had to return was only eating yet the reason he could return was how 'little' he had eaten, there might well not be enough binding him here, allowing him to return no matter how fervently he might want to. 

Rather than look more and continually defeated by this, Deaky actually straightens up with a quirked little smile that makes his eyes crinkle. "Ah," he's clearly proud of himself. "I wonder is it merely that you haven't thought of it or that you haven't even realised it yourself Queen Persephone? Long- long before you're *new* proper name or title, you were already so much more. I think you knew this which is why you came with Hades, why you have so flourished." 

Freddie is practically on pins and needles, no he really does not know what it is that has Deaky so giddy. He looks up to Brian who eyes have a slight puckering, his husband suspects but is not certain of what the messenger speaks of. Deaky smiles more widely and Freddie can easily see the trickster within. "Why my dear, because you have the same leverage as your guardian. As she is over the fruits, you are over their flower." 

Brian isn't sure he understands his brow puckering but for the Freddie, the truth is dawning like the unfurling of a flower's petals. "For fertilization of the crops." For fruits and legumes to exist, they had to have flowers first to grow fertile, without them they could bare nothing. It was not just Demeter that was needed for the crops, although she did rule over the harvest. It was just that said harvest couldn't exist without Freddie. 

But that also meant- He looked up at his husband with such love and fondness. He would miss Brian and his time here so dearly but the fact that he would be coming back to it all, would be an endless source of consolation. "You will come back to me?" Brian says, the question nearly a statement. He doesn't even know how he will cope with six months apart. How will he sleep without Freddie by his side, in his bed? He fears that once again his nights would become long, boring and sleepless, to say nothing of his days.

"Of course my dear, I will come back to you. Back home where I belong," fire burns in his eyes. The same fire that Brian had first seen when he'd asked Kore if he wanted more. And it was true, while Freddie grieved mortal suffering, he was made of iron at his core. He had never been tested until he left being Kore behind but there was no doubt in his mind of what he was capable of, what he had shaped himself into by sheer force of will. Something the world would tremble to behold. He would do whatever was necessary to ensure he could come back to Brian, to his husband, even if that meant using the same leverage and threat against Zeus as Demeter. 

Maybe he was not so different from Mary in that way, cut from the same cloth or rather Freddie was a part of her and exactly who she had raised him to be. What would they not do for the one they loved? And yet, at the same time, Freddie at least knew that Brian loved him back. But did Freddie not care for Mary even if in a different way? It was not the way of lovers, even though he sometimes thought Mary would want that, she was his guardian and he had been her ward for all those years...

Still she'd- "Mary had always told me I didn't matter," he didn't realise how much the word cut, how much they hurt until he'd said them. Less like a dagger between his ribs and more like a heavy hand on his throat, choking him so slowly he could barely notice, and yet so inevitably depriving him. 

He wasn't a part of the harvest in this realm, his flowers were only for show and decoration but he had never been made to feel that he was in anyway lesser or more trivial- not from Brian, not from anyone here. Hecate, Thanatos, to the various workers of the palace from the servants like Phoebe to Jim. 

Brian's hands slide over him from behind. "Freddie, my dear, my Queen," Freddie's gotten so use to hearing that- to being called that, that he will dearly miss it. But in that instance he realises he doesn't have to. He will tell his name to people like Roger- friends- and they will honor him. And the mortals too will see his worth and they will honor and worship him as Queen Persephone, he refuses to be relegated, pushed aside and overlooked ever again. "Even without this, you still matter. The crown and marriage did not make you determined nor capable, that was always you, and always will be even when you are far from my side, as my love, or as my queen." 

Freddie nods slowly, trying to internalize this. "Maybe," he shakes his head feeling the truth come over himself, "I didn't know, if I didn't even know this about my own domain there's no way for her to have known." Brian can see where this idea is coming from, remember that discussion they had about how young the world still seemed to be, but still... he isn't as sure as Freddie sounds. 

"But when I go back, I'll tell her and she'll see," there is no doubt in the Queen's voice. "She just- She always wanted what was best for me, she was just trying to protect me this whole time. I know- obviously she went overboard in her guardianship of me," Freddie brow furrows and it remains clear that everything is not well, everything hurt is not fine between those two, but still Freddie would be willing to accept an apology, he does not see this as unredeemable. "Still I- I understand. I was once in fact that child she still saw, and she was simply too close to see me growing out of Kore but now, now she will," when as he was growing in confidence, he says that last statement almost wistfully. 

Deaky and Brian mask any skepticism of this yet concerned that the Queen's hopes might not be reality. They hope it, for Freddie's sake, that Mary is worth of this love and redemption. To lighten the mood, Deaky addressed Brian teasing, allowing the Queen to think over all these revelations, "Nice hair, Your Majesty."

Brian blushes, pulling at his locks, far from the King in his Shadows. "Thanks, as you know I've been growing them out, just wanted a change, but Freddie was the one to-"

"Ah, of course," Deaky is not surprised by this, giggling lighty, especially considering how well turned out the Queen is, beautiful from the crown of flowers to the cut of their chiton. "Speaking of, I've brought you a present for your nuptials."

Brian could just tell by the trickster's wicked smile that it would be nothing good. But Brian is not so cold and aloof as to not laugh when he sees it, Freddie joining in. He appreciates the sound of his Queen's laughter more than the egyptian wig Deaky presents, oh and matching merkin for his bride. "Well you can't have children so it was this, or enough catnip for Cerberus to mauled me."

Freddie laughs again, there is lightness in his chest as he believes in hope again. It must be true what they say, that there is no medicine like laughter for the soul. How thoughtful of the messenger to not just come with his bad news, that Deaky was powerless to change or successfully influence, but also this bright spark of joy. 

This- Deaky's trump card of the importance of Freddie's power gave him an out. Meant that he wasn't just selfish for wanting that- for wanting to return. To see Roger, even to see Mary. It wasn't just Mary's rage or grief that had withered the crops, his presence here too would make the mortals starve meaning he had to return. Not to mention... without being confined to Mary's meadow or authority, he could and would make new friends from the kind of people she would never let him spend time with. It wouldn't just be as it had been before, with him cloistered and bound by her restrictions. 

As while there was that part of him that longed for the surface and the sun, much like his flowers, his roots would always be here. And so once those six months were over, he'd come back -joyfully. Or they'd face his wrath. They had only ever known him as the child Kore but he would be returning to them Queen Persephone. It was more than the title his husband had given him, it was a title Freddie was making his own, of someone not only with power but someone to fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on 'popular' request of one person, there will be a bonus chapter but technically this could have been the end


	14. Bonus Chapter 1

Brian squeezes Freddie's hand, trusting deeply that this would not be the last time, but doubting ever so slightly. He has an anxious nature and this fear curls in his gut as he presses a dry mouthed kiss to Freddie's lovely lips. He sends out the tiniest of his affinity. He can feel it brush up against the food Freddie has eaten from this land, far more than just six mere seeds, and then -delightful minx he is- Freddie pushes back. A sliver of death being sent into the King of the Death's mouth itself.

Brian remembers how it felt that first day when they met in Demeter's Meadow, Freddie stretching his domain to Hades side of the fence. He still has that poppy pressed in his bedroom. But it feels far better going directly into him rather than some flower. Brian lets the kiss become wet as he parts his lips and pushes back, more forcefully. Why had they waited all this time before figuring out they could do this? They stay like that, pushing with their tongues, and with the shared ends of their affinity. 

Until slowly, but eventually, they have to stop. Brian pulls back, feeling his lips tingle as he looks onto Freddie's face. Those soulful doe-like brown eyes, lined not only with kohl again but thick lashes that frame his face above those sharp cheekbones. Freddie is as gorgeous as ever, and yet despite how beautiful they were from that very first day, his added confidence and maturity is finer than any gems as Freddie shines. 

"I will miss you, but I will think of you often and soon, you will be back in my arms," Brian says softly, pressing one more kiss to the back of Freddie's hand, just along the ridge of his knuckles. 

Freddie looks back at him smiling, wide enough to freely show his teeth which for once he does not hide. "And I you. And that- that I love you."

Brian returns his smile easily even as he lets go of Freddie's hand. His emotions threaten to overcome him but he must be strong, not only in front of these other people, but for Freddie's sake. He stands firm, lips pressed together and can feel the familiar shadows gather on him. He wants nothing more than to not be seen at all, but Freddie deserves to be able to look back and see his face, even as Brian wishes to hide away not only himself but his expressions. 

Freddie should not be burdened with Brian's unhappiness, especially when it was not of his doing. Freddie has so much to look forward to, to spend time with people as delightful as that terrible Roger, and Brian wouldn't want him to feel guilty for all the time in the sun he will be getting. 

Hecate steps forward to stand at Freddie's side. Her three faces have never been more clear as she plans to venture to the mortal realm. She carries a torch in each hand, fire from the mortal realm, it burns so brightly nearly blindly in this gloomy place, scorchingly illuminating the path forward. Even as Hecate escorts Freddie up a path he does not know, Deaky stands aside and walks along. Hermes could go as he has come, through the fluttering wings on his helm, but he must see the Ward of Demeter back safely to the surface.

Brian stays there, a hand on Cerberus' shoulder to keep the animal at bay, watching them grow smaller and smaller as they trek on, only the torches still clearly visible. Like the stars he misses so of the sky, only instead of guiding him home, these are taking the heart of his home further and further from him. Until he can take it no more. He feels his shadows like living tendrils, snaking out and thrashing about in the dirt. 

Cerberus stands up abruptly at this, Romeo's head looking right at him. "Just til- Just til the border," Brian whispers out. He shouldn't- he should just stay here, firmly in his realm, and not chase after him but- just for this first time, he tells himself. That is not just his new bride, that is his wife, his Queen, his love. He grabs hold of Cerberus' scruff and does something he has never done in his time since humanity was born. He jumps onto his guardian animal as though it was a horse.

Cerberus is not a pet, nor even trainable, but they understand, that just this time, and just for Freddie. Far from a comfortable ride, Cerberus leaps out, long reaching bounds that quickly eat up the distance. Brian is jostled bareback as he holds on, but it is a small price to pay- the least really. Cerberus are master of this realm, guardian of this path, and need no light or guidance from Hecate to find their way. 

They finally reach their Queen near the top. The light from the mortal realm is pouring in and Freddie seems- almost jovial. Maybe Brian was wrong to come here, to do this, but it's too late. As light as Cerberus' feet are on the ground, quiet enough to return unnoticed, it's too late they are already upon them. Anita's faces are blank but slightly pitying. She has known Brian and his sorrowfully emotional nature long enough to not be surprised. Deaky too is only slightly surprised by this, having seen so much of people's nature with his domain and work.

But Freddie- if Brian thought his face was happy now it is nothing compare to what breaks out then. A beaming smile from ear to ear, for once nothing holding it back or tucked away behind a hand. But then he grows more serious, "I love you Brian, and I'm so happy to see you, but I can't just go back now. The people, they need me," And Freddie says it with such pride. It's finally clear to Freddie, his purpose, his role, his power, and soon it will also be clear to the mortals above. 

Brian can't help but to smile back at that tone. Freddie's right, he does matter, he always has and it's good to see that being acknowledged. Freddie isn't just some child and never has been. Kore might have been no one, just a ward under Demeter's charge, but they will know his name and worship Persephone in temples. "I know my Queen, and I would never stop you from all of that. I just wanted to walk you to the entrance."

Freddie smiles in reply as he extends an elbow, like Brian has so often done. The King eagerly dismounts and links up with Freddie as they walk on. Freddie's other hand finds its way to Cerberus' fur which he scratches heartly. Cerberus purrs like the big baby they are for Freddie and only Freddie. 

Hades must blink, feeling his shadows naturally gather around him, in the face of the sun's light. He always forgets how bright it is, nothing compare to Hecate's torches, drowned out in comparison. 

Freddie is surprised when he comes to the lip of the entrance to see not Mary but Roger less than patiently waiting for him. Apollo appears as golden and beautiful as always, but that is not what Freddie sees when he looks at him. He sees a caring and concerned friend- a true one. Freddie looks at Brian, waiting a beat before running off, but Brian easily unlinks their hands and practically shoves Freddie forward.

Freddie beams, smiling first at Brian and then at Roger as he easily steps over the threshold between realms and runs into Roger's arms. The blonde hugs him back fiercely, even trying to pick Freddie up by his middle and spin him around. But Apollo is a soft god that neither labours nor fights- the later of which is definitely a part of his, well all of their regard, for Roger. 

Brian is in fact surprised to look around and see so many people he is on such good terms with. He doesn't know if he would go so far as to call Deaky a friend, but probably Roger simply because they've known each other longer. It's rare, Hades is on the outs with so many of the Gods, their war mongering ways and callous behavior toward mortals so off putting. This is of course to say nothing of what Brian has been silent about, pretending it doesn't happen and doesn't exist, their propensity to mock, shame and ridicule him, not just for the domain he chose but even just for his personality, who he is at his core. 

Brian looks over to Deaky. Hermes is the only God that can freely travel between the realms, and so not only could he be his only link to Freddie but appropriately he could be the messenger between these two lovebirds when Freddie must leave him. For the moment, Hades has never been more than his normal courteous self towards Hermes but he must try- try as his Queen as tried. More than kind, it is to be courageous, bold and daring. 

He lets the shadows slide from his face though, before the sun it is harder to send them further away, and he tries to smile kindly and openly before Deaky. "Thank you. Please if anything should happen do contact me, my realm is always open to you," he pauses a beat his anxiety that he dare not call shyness like bands of fear squeezing around his heart. "And also if you'd want to come for any other reason. I've been told our orchard is beautiful and peaceful if the riches inside should not be enough."

Deaky smiles slightly, they are still more than tentative strangers, but this seems promising. "I'd love to sometime. I'll just be sure not to eat at your table, although I've heard it's the best food in all the worlds," Deaky says with a cheeky little wink. Brian can't help but to chuckle as he spares one last look at Freddie. 

Freddie looks so delighted to see Roger, speaking enthusiastically as they laugh like school boys. Brian can't help but to wonder if he doesn't look washed out though, pale from the under realm's lack of sun and draped in heavy black wool. Yet Brian can't be sure for all he can see is Freddie's beaming smile shining through, and -although its vain to say- the ornaments Brian gifted him with. 

That fibulae made to appear like yellow freesias of gems and gold. A belt of spun gold, dotted with red rubies. Freddie loves red and has grown to favor wearing it as his crown, both in gems and flowers, but for his reintroduction to the mortal realm he wanted to be crowned in his white and asphodels. Deaky told him that that was how he describe, not the missing ward of Demeter, but Hades new Queen to all that would listen and surely, Brian is more than certain, they have already erected effigies in that likeness.

Seeing his love so beautiful and well, he turns to leave. "Bri-Hades! King Hades." Roger calls out, stumbling over his words as he tries to get his attention. Brian turns around slowly, unsure what could be wanted of him. For him to step into the mortal realm would have many consequences, to say nothing of abandoning his duties below, he could barely be here, let alone spend the six months until Freddie's return. But maybe Roger does not know of Deaky's revelation which ensures his Queen's safe return. 

"I have a wedding present for you?" Roger says in an odd tone as he shoots a look to Freddie. "Your Queen tells me you are a musician?"

Brian blinks slowly. It hadn't occurred to him to see the connection between Freddie's love, experience and talent with music and his relationship with Roger. But of course Apollo, God of Music. "Yes I am. On vocals and lute," Brian says honestly. It is little of himself to expose, and less than little in front of people he is daring to consider his friends . 

Apollo smiles and Brian has certainly no doubt why he thought this God beautiful. "Right, that's perfect really. I'd like to get you a wedding present, how about a lute?"

Brian smiles surely, nodding his head, stepping closer to the barrier and looking back at Anita. Should this prove some kind of trap, Hecate will do all in her power to protect him as she steps up behind him. "That sounds lovely," and he's being honest. His lute is fine, certainly even more than that, made by the finest luthiers the world has ever known, but that would pale compare to the literal God of Music. 

Roger steps towards the barrier, Freddie equally at his heels but seemingly only spurred on by curiosity in his case. He looks down at the groove that marks the separations of the worlds, the loose gravel and dirt, clearly making way for dry weeds. "Would it be better if my hand went over or yours?" 

"Yours," Brian says without hesitation. Apollo is very powerful of course, one of the twelve Olympians, a title Hades does not even hold, but he is King of His Realm and Child of Rhea. 

And equally without hesitation Roger reaches across the divide into the other realm, it cannot be felt with just his hand, but it is always best not to trifle with such matters. Still Brian is deeply warmed by such easy trust, perhaps it is because Roger is young still, but honestly Brian would rather become more like him than for the young God to become more like the King. He wouldn't wish his gloom and melancholic nature on anyone. 

Brian reaches out and places his hand in Roger's as is expected of him but he's not quite sure why. He thought Roger would shape a lute, a lute worthy of a king of death, maybe some play on his reign over death such as one with a body shaped like skull and then just hand it over. But instead Roger looks deep into his eyes with his own bluer than blue ones and Brian can feel at his fingertips, in his hand- Roger's affinity like a pooling ball of light. It's not like his and Freddie's natural exchange as their affinities played off of one another. It's distinctly foreign but clear in purpose.

It is as though a voice is asking him, what music do you want to make? Brian thinks of the desired sound he wants, unlike anything he has heard yet and making very conscious decisions to sound different from what might be considered normal or 'standard' for a lute. In his music at least he can be confident that he doesn't care about 'standing out' or being apart from the rest, especially as he only plays it in his realm. No, in this all that matters to him, is sounding the best he can, nothing less than perfection will do. He hears the chords echo, although he is unaware if it is out loud or just in his mind. The sounds become clear, all its breadth and depth like colours painting the space. 

Almost as an afterthought is its appearances, all Brian can think of is Freddie's love of red, and with that the instrument takes shape between them, thickening and fattening between where their skin touches. As it grows in weight, Brian reaches out to grab its other end, extending from a long, long neck. Freddie gasps, ohing and ahing appreciatively at- well whatever it is. It sounds, or rather will sound, so different from a lute and even looks so different, that Brian can't be sure that it can even be called that. It seems something apart, not worse or grander, just different, something holy Brian and exactly what he wants. 

Roger lets go of it once it is clear Brian has a hold of it, it's so large and cumbersome that Brian doesn't think he could even play it if not sitting or maybe... with a strap? Roger smiles cheekily as he elbows Freddie in the ribs. "There, now you have something to look forward to when you go there next."

Freddie looks at Roger in mock outrage, puffing up and flipping his hair back, sticking his nose in the hair, "Why you?" He tickles the fiend. "I'll have you know I'd go back even if there were nothing. No kingdom, no queenship, as long as there was Brian," he smiles easily at Brian as he dodges Roger's return tickles. And of course, so too does Brian smile. "Even if there were no music, although that's hard to imagine, it's such a part of Brian." 

It is a gift beyond words, a treasure beyond all of his riches, to be so known. To be so known, and still loved for it. Even though Brian must say good bye to his love, he does actually feel good- great even because even if they must say goodbye, Freddie's love goes with him no matter how far they part. 

Brian smiles, bowing and thanking Roger for the gift, sharing one last look with Freddie before returning to his lands. Freddie smiles back, only the smallest sadness in his eyes. Brian knows he will be missed but he hopes not too much for they will see each other again, and he'd never want to see his Queen anything but happy. 

He walks back down to his realm Cerberus and Hecate at his sides, listening to his Queen's voice carry for as long as he can. Freddie grippes about not getting a gift for him. Roger says that with that voice, there can be no greater gift, but if he wants to learn another instrument Roger would help him. Freddie denies laughingly. And Roger offers him a consolation prize, an instrument that needs little instruction, maracas. Freddie laughs and laughs, a joyful loud sound that echoes easily to where Brian is. Roger jokes back that he loves those maracas, that they took him hours to steal, and again Freddie laughs. There could be no noise more beautiful and Brian can be reassured that eventually, soon even as Gods count time, he will even be able to cause it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bonus chapter is at the request of maria (roger&freddie), there will be another bonus chapter at the request of Scholarly (confrontation)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Bonus Chapter for ScholarlyBAMF not so much strictly bamf!freddie as a confrontation with Zeus and Demeter

Freddie feels- afraid is a word that gives her too much power. Wary is perhaps better. He steels himself but his way is not of swords nor battle, no more than it is Roger's, but just because they are pacifists doesn't mean they have to be doormats. Rather than plates of armour, Freddie readies himself with what he has come to think of as his royal garb- how the mortals know and depict the Queen Persephone, with a crown of asphodels in his hair. He also wears the large pelt of a lynx as a himation draped over him and forming a larger, grander, silhouette. 

He misses Phoebe in moments like this even as he is capable enough to line his eyes with kohl, Roger is good enough to help. Not just literally with the flower's placement as to have a natural symmetry, but also for moral support. Roger has gone from being one of his few but true friends, to being his best friend. The time they spend together is so different, yet basically as enjoyable as with Brian. It's not like a romantic relationship, Freddie isn't emotionally cheating on Brian, truly what they have is the love of friendship, and it seems that every hour they are together is spent in joy and/or laughing. 

Today will be more serious but Roger will not leave his side just because the times are tougher. Truly, Freddie could not be more lucky to have found him. Well- 'found him' they had already known each other, but- Freddie bit his lip. He didn't know what kind of attitude it would be best to foster for what today had in store. He couldn't help but think of it as a 'confrontation' though he hopes it won't rise to that. It's just hard to have faith in that, when his emotions are such a turmoil. 

Maybe not the best but the easiest is to keep blank, to hide his emotions behind a haughty mask, Roger is enough of a spitfire to distract any ticks that he might show. It- Those ticks wouldn't just be of pain, he has no doubt that Mary is capable of cruelty or hurting him, but they might also straddle the line to the other side. Because the truth is that he has missed Mary, and he does want to see her again, spend time with her again. However now might not be the time, things are so raw and real between them. 

Yet at the same time Deaky informs them that she hasn't really stopped grieving, not properly, although thankful - argh what a low bar though- she is angry at Hades rather than Kore. It is certainly possible that as Kore is so much less powerful that he could have been taken, kidnapped, forced down there against his will, unable to escape. But it is strange she does not believe Deaky's message of his willingness, but far from impossible. While Freddie can trust Deaky to be on his side, of course Hermes could lie on Zeus' behalf. The natural order, and a lie, more important than the reality. 

Which is why Freddie fears what the truth will do to her, if he forces her to make it impossible to cling to her denial. If it were just up to him, he'd give it more time, let her calm down and accept this new reality, because then, after, they could possibly truly be friends. He feels almost naive to cling to that hope, but Roger politely does not disillusion him of it. Maybe it will be impossible, but Freddie truly thinks if he is no longer Kore and not beholden to her, they could really be friends, even if it would mean everything is different.

Regardless, this isn't about him, about his beliefs, or even really about their possible friendship. This is about the people. The mortals haven't stopped suffering, starving, or dying. It's slowed as Demeter's cold grip has stopped everything from withering but it's far from the lush fields of a few months ago, they must go out there, the both of them, and return the fields to their plentifulness. Freddie has been on the mortal realm, as he will be for six months, but that's not enough he must see Mary. He hadn't realised it as a part of the deal, but he's not surprised, although a little bitter. He doesn't like to be forced to do anything. 

This is greater than him though, of course, he doesn't need Roger to convince him. He's not like those other Gods that don't care about morals, for all that he lived as apart from them in his meadow as most did on the mount, it's just that is also a question of power. When he returns to his work, to his vitally important work, the people will understand -not him as a saviour- but his power. 

The neutral ground had been decided to be the small island of Agistri, which suited Freddie just fine- except that he wasn't sure any ship he might step foot in wouldn't be cursed by Poseidon. Deaky, there official to be arbiter, is Freddie's moral support too, and also assures the young God that the God of the Ocean will not go against his brother. To bolster his point, many of the sailors are Poseidon's children. Most of them having either too few or too many eyes, still they work perfectly capable and Freddie should have nothing to fear from them.

Freddie just wonders the whole rocking voyage if Deaky's winged helm would be strong enough to save him. Roger whispers in his ear, Freddie's blank mask clearly not in place yet, "You know it would probably be really fun to fly, you should ask him one day." Freddie looks shocked at Roger, using it for... entertainment? Wouldn't that be... wrong? Surely Apollo has already flown in Helios' chariot, far, far above it all, but to just- Freddie splutters almost at the near thought of it. The closest Freddie had ever gotten to flying was- 

Freddie isn't sure he isn't blushing but it certainly is working in distracting him as assuaging has proved impossible. He remembers how Hades had reached out to him, asked him what *he* wanted, before that plunge. The falling, the rushing wind stinging his face and- the atmosphere burning at him, destroying his clothes. That- that was certainly one way for Freddie to make a first impression. 

He thinks of Brian wistfully as he toys with a poppy, again. He wonders if Brian can feel Freddie using his- their- affinity or if Brian can only feel it when he is topside. But maybe Brian has had enough of death with this plight. Freddie sighs as he makes the flower twist as it reblooms, still red but something far bigger with trumpeting petals. Roger leans down interested and Freddie slots it over the blond's ear, the large hibiscus nearly as big as his face. 

"It won't last long," Freddie says quietly, the words nearly eaten up by the rushing wind. "Flowers never do once picked," these words feel heavy and ominous in his mouth. Maybe Deaky was wrong about the importance of Freddie and the power he had, maybe the Fates saw something more than his eating of the seeds in their tapestry of threads. 

He stands up, rather abruptly forcing the golden god to take a step back. He feels his crown, not like an anchor holding him down, but like a sword heavy but powerful, and in his control. He will not cower, he has spent a lifetime of that, of clutching at Mary's skirt as she directed every aspect of his life. If things were still up to her, he would not be allowed the company of Roger. But while she was not looking, he has grown into an adult, there was no need for her to mature this flower into a fruit. He knows his worth, the worth he has always had, but now he is not only of age but married, and married to a King.

He is Queen and will not bow nor cower to her. He can respect and fear her power and her influence, but she will learn to do the same with him. His mask is not blank as a corpse but rather resolved and stern. Even if it is only through sheer force of will, he will make himself into someone formidable. It will only be a version of himself, that he puts on no differently than his crown, but this is not Hades' palace, and he can't afford to take it off and show weakness, though it will be hard. Mary will surely cry, and that will make him cry, but he can hold the tears at bay and do that in the privacy of his new temples. 

The ship arrived at the island's sandy shores without winds or waves to knock it down, still Freddie feels comfort to step onto firm land, as though he is more in control. He steps forward, confidently, not looking backwards at where he hopes Roger and Deaky are following. He wants to not just project power but confidence as he almost struts, not hurrying, towards the meeting spot. 

As soon as they are present Zeus appears in an unbearably loud bolt of lightning. Freddie can't help but to wince at the noise, clapping his hands over his ears. Zeus is tall with a trimmed beard, he merely laughs at Freddie's reaction and claps him on the back. Freddie must confess to not being surprised at such a lack of apology. Hermes reports to Zeus in a meek, unassuming tone, far from how Freddie is used to hearing Deaky. Freddie doesn't have shadows to drape himself in like his husband but he too is not himself.

No Freddie did not step off that ship, only Queen Persephone is present. His true self is a privilege Demeter must earn, not a right Mary is entitled to. Roger too is not himself at his side. The smart, cunning, capable and ambitious young God is hidden behind a facade of a vapid, flirty, air-head. 

Mary has them wait, not unreasonably long, but long enough for Freddie to be sure its a power play. He can't fault her for that, he would have done the same if he was assured of his power and position. But Freddie has befriended the terrible guard of Hell's gates themselves, compare to Cerberus Mary's teeth are far less numerous. That doesn't mean he will underestimate her, but he will not merely concede.

Deaky spoke truth of the Demeter that steps off of her own ship, her body is that of a crone. She is bent and haggard, toddling along slowly, and what appears like with difficulty. Her face once so beautiful is lined, not just with age, but pain and sorrow. Artemis is with her as Apollo is with him, appropriate of the twins, and helps escort her, giving Mary her arm to lean against. To see Mary so- viscerally changed- is striking, Freddie can feel his nerves like fire racing up his spine but he keeps his face unmoving. And how must Freddie appear to her? 

Pale from his time away from the sun, and yet all the more glowing from it. Married life had made him happy like he's never been before. Standing strong, confident, assured of his power and his place in the world. He wants Zeus to know that letting Freddie go back once the six months are over is the only way. That he must respect his brother's authority to have done this, especially as Zeus had granted him leave to do so.

The clouds threaten, dark and heavy as distant thunder crackles above. Zeus looks stern, far from the fool the tales of his careless lusting make him sound, this is the King of Kings, Ruler of All Men and Gods, Slayer of Cronus. But Freddie thinks to himself, careful not to let any of his feelings show, that Brian's Hades is far more intimidating. 

"As promised Hades has brought back the God known as Kore," Deaky presses up at him and Zeus nods in acknowledgement to where Freddie stands, "Now Queen named Persephone is here for six month, for the plants to grow again and for the harvest to be possible." Zeus turns to look at Demeter, his eyes cold like flint. Freddie has never met the King's child of War Ares but he images this is where he got it from. "And it will be possible." He pauses to see if they have anything to say to that, but the both remain mum. "You two shall see to it, I understand you will need to work together as one proceeds the other; this has to happen," he commands. "There will be a plentiful harvest as the mortals grow accustomed to this new period without."

Freddie tries to remain as impassive as the stone, doing little more than tilting his head and quirking his brow. He doesn't look in Deaky's direction but it's definitely directed at him as the only 'neutral' party. He's free to ask anything as he needs to know, to inform others, being the only reliable and fast way news travel. "My understanding is that wheat and the likes can grow without the need of the Queen."

Mary does not mask her expressions like Freddie is trying, her face contorts in nothing but agony. Could it be that all along? Freddie tries to distance himself from his emotions, to not think about that too hard, not here and now in front of them but- Could it be that all this time it was not Freddie's companionship or even the power over another God as their guardian, but merely that Freddie was being so elevated? That Freddie was becoming Queen while Zeus had left Demeter for Hera, and that is was not she but her sister that became Queen of the mortal realm. 

It's just- of course Freddie hadn't thought of it, for all that he might now co-rule the underrealm, it was considered undesirable. If it were not for Brian that he loves so deeply, he does not think he would want it either. A cold, dim, lonely place, so apart from all that matters, the ruling kings and their fellow Gods. Once people arrive to the underrealm, their lives are over and their fate is sealed, there is no change nor development- growth there. 

"I will not!" Demeter practically growls at Deaky, shaking with her fury that seems to much for her bent body to hold. "My c- my ward is stolen from me, my sanctuary violated," what does she think they fucked on her prized roses? "And you conspire to keep him from me, but you think I'll act as though nothing has changed? No, only when he is here with me-"

"In the mortal realm," Roger corrects, Freddie is in fact not her chattel any longer. No, as he is in fact a bride, he is his husband's. It's a good thing he found a man so thoughtful, kind and considerate then. 

Mary looks like she's going to rage at Roger like she did Deaky but Zeus is the one to speak up. "That's right. Persephone is married and no longer your ward, but his husband's," Freddie is disappointed but not surprised. There is nothing he can do for women far less luck then him in their living, but he knows there *can* be justice in the next life. Out of the three judges none of them are women and Freddie wouldn't be surprised if someone as pleasant as King Minos was also sexist. But that is something, no matter how small, how little, that he can do for them. 

"As such," continues Zeus, "They need not be with you, they must be up here for the plants, the harvest and the mortals, but whether or not they chose to spend that time with you is up to them." And to you, goes unspoken, impling that her behaviour will really influence how much if any time Freddie spends with her. 

Mary takes a bracing breath and seems to straighten a little. She speaks in a slow but controlled tone this time, "The harvest will be bountiful." She doesn't say anything else, just staring Zeus straight in the eyes, daring him to call her a liar. 

But Zeus does no such thing, he laughs joyfully and without a real care as he slaps Mary and Freddie on the back, "That's great to hear. If everything's sorted then?" And with everyone's unimpressed and unamused faces he leaves just as loudly as he arrived.

Again Freddie clasps his hands over his ears, Zeus is really exactly like Freddie had imagined from what he heard, and he is not impressed. That is not a man that understands the duties of his crown, peace and harmony nor cares about fairness. No that is a good warrior that came onto a throne and little more. 

Freddie and Mary look at each other over the small space between them. Freddie has- there are many things he could say or do, but in the end he wants to bury the hatchet. He has found a husband that loves him, that he loves, and his place in the world, there's nothing she can do to change that any longer. He values their previous relationship for all that it had turned bitter due to her infantilizing of him, and he wants a new one with her. There is the budding potential of one with them as equals. He doesn't want to burn it all to the ground, through away the lifetimes they've spent together. Everything will be different, but he'd much rather difficult change than a bitter feuding war, or even for them to become strangers. 

And so he extends his elbow, offering it up to her to lean against as she had against Artemis. She looks at it slowly, then to Roger and Deaky that say nothing about his attempt to mend fences. No, Freddie is his own man, grown and old enough to decide for himself. These are his friends, not his minders. She reaches out and takes hold of it, it's not just for show as she genuinely puts a lot of weight on it. 

"Come, we have much work to do," he says casually. She nods, there still seems to be doubt or hesitance in her gaze but she too seems willing to try. It must be counted as a victory within itself that there has been no tears so far. Freddie can not say what they might grow together between the two of them, but he hopes for another good relationship with the other person his domain is bound to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really really -the end- which makes this the longest thing i have ever finished !!


End file.
